Fades Away
by KeyofHeart
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo adalah chef terkenal Ritz-Carlton. Masakan Perancis seperti escargot, tiramisu, dan coq au vin adalah spesialisasinya. Ia sukses dan berbakat, namun saat sahabatnya yang bernama Rukia amnesia, Ichigo malah membuat surat nikah palsu dan mengaku bahwa ia adalah suami Rukia. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Ichigo? (Update) CHAPTER 13 LAST CHAPTER!
1. Hilangnya Ingatan

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

1

Kurosaki Ichigo berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Langkahnya terasa berat, nafasnya pendek, dan hatinya... Hatinya tidak tenang.

Ada seseorang di rumah sakit ini yang nyawanya sedang terancam. Diantara beribu-ribu pasien, hanya dia yang begitu penting baginya. Orang itu mungkin saja akan meninggalkannya, meninggalkan semuanya.

_"Rukia."_

Kurosaki Ichigo hanyalah manusia biasa. Ia pernah jatuh, kehilangan harapan, dan bangkit lagi. Ia sama saja dengan orang-orang yang kau temui di jalan. Sama-sama punya kelemahan dan kelebihan.

Orang yang begitu biasa sepertinya, mengapa bisa berada disini sekarang? Mengapa bisa menjadi _sous-chef_ di hotel berbintang lima, Ritz Carlton?

Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Begitu banyak orang percaya akan bakatnya, namun hanya gadis itu saja yang merubah seluruh hidupnya...

_"Seluruh dunia bisa percaya kepadamu, tapi jika kau tidak percaya kepada dirimu sendiri... Kau, bukanlah siapa-siapa."_

Tidak mungkin ia melupakan hari-hari yang ia lewati dengan Rukia. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya hilang begitu saja. Tidak di musim dingin ini, tidak pada hari ulang tahun Rukia. Hari ini, 14 Januari... Gadis itu genap dua puluh tiga tahun.

Apakah sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat?

_"Ichigo, aku... Mendapat beasiswa dari Julliard."_

Kenapa Ichigo tidak menyadarinya? Seharusnya ia mengantar Rukia. Kalau saja ia yang mengendarai mobil... Mungkin Rukia tidak akan seperti ini.

_"Rukia, kau bisa menyetir sendiri ke kantor Byakuya kan? Kepala chef sedang tidak ada, jadi aku harus menggantikannya."_

Bodoh kau Ichigo! Kenapa kau lupa? Byakuya, lelaki sial itu punya hati sedingin es. Selama bertahun-tahun Rukia selalu menuruti semua kemauan orang itu. Kali ini, apa Rukia tidak akan terpukul? Beasiswa Julliard! Rukia sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama.

_"Aku, tidak menginjinkan kepergiannya ke Amerika. Rukia tidak butuh Julliard. Putri dari Perusahaan Kuchiki, bekerja untuk orang lain. Ia hanya akan memperburuk nama baik perusahaan."_

Sial! Mereka tidak tahu betapa keras kerja gadis itu lulus dari Universitas Tokyo, meraih gelar sarjana ekonomi, melepaskan mimpinya pergi begitu saja.

Bagi Rukia, hanya ada musik. Rukia, ia terlahir untuk menjadi seorang musisi. Sekarang Julliard memanggilnya dan kakak laki-lakinya tega membuang kesempatan itu?

_"Rukia, dia… kecelakaan."_

Ichigo hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan berdoa. Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang Rukia butuhkan? Keluarga... Dimana Kuchiki Byakuya?

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, sudah cukupkah kau berdebat denganku? Sekarang aku ada rapat penting, Rukia siuman atau tidak, sekertarisku akan memberitahukannya padaku."_

Apakah ia tahu apa tugas seorang kakak laki-laki? Apakah ia tahu perasaan Rukia?

_"Apa yang dapat kau lakukan Kurosaki? Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan. Kau dan aku, kita dari dunia yang berbeda. Sudah saatnya kau berhenti mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain."_

Benar, Rukia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ichigo.

Bukan saudara, bukan kekasih. Lantas apa yang bisa ia katakan?

Ia adalah teman yang berharga bagiku, begitu?

Aku berhutang budi kepadanya, begitu?

Apa yang dapat ia perbuat?

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san sudah siuman."

"Kau mungkin tidak ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu Kurosaki," Ishida membetulkan posisi stetoskopnya, tatapannya serius memandang sahabat sejak SMA nya itu. Setelah delapan tahun mengenal Ishida, Ichigo tahu betul Ishida tidak sedang bercanda. Tapi, Ishida tidaklah bodoh, lelaki itu juga tahu Ichigo tidak sedang main-main.

"Rukia, kata mereka ia sudah siuman," Ichigo melangkah melewati sahabatnya itu. Langkahnya berat, sama seperti waktu ia pertama kali masuk.

Bisikan orang yang lalu lalang-lalang tidak dipedulikan Ichigo. Sekarang ia hanya ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tertutup rapat itu. Ia sudah siap menatap perban yang mungkin akan menutupi luka gadis itu. Ichigo tahu betul gadis itu adalah orang yang kuat, namun sekarang, di dalam rumah sakit yang dingin ini...

Gadis itu butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya, untuk diajak bercanda, untuk menyampaikan padanya bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Sebentar pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Rukia berbaring disana. Wajahnya putih pucat, perban melingkar di kepalanya. Suara detak jantungnya terdengar teratur, gadis itu... Rukia, ia masih hidup. Gadis itu benar-benar Rukia.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo. Suaranya lega, senang, namun juga sedih. Luka-luka yang disembunyikan perban putih itu membuatnya sedih.

Sedikit ia tahu rasa sedih belum sepenuhnya ia rasakan saat itu.

"Kau itu... Siapa?"

Dan dengan tiga kata itu, Ichigo kehilangan seluruh rasa senang dan rasa lega.

Sedih.

Hanya itu yang tersisa.

Kuchiki Byakuya tidak mempedulikan badai salju di luar. Jangankan badai salju, adik perempuannya kecelakaan pun ia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin ada sebagian dari diri Byakuya yang khawatir akan adiknya itu. Tapi kemungkinan itu terlalu kecil.

Ia harus memprioritaskan pekerjaannya. Jabatannya sebagai CEO bukan modal nama saja. Kakeknya masih _share holder_ perusahaan. Dimata kakeknya, Byakuya masih belum pantas. Sama sekali belum pantas.

"Kuchiki-sama. Dokter Ishida sudah memberikan laporan bahwa adik anda sudah melewati masa koma."

Byakuya kemudian mengangguk, tangannya masih memegang bolpoin, dan matanya masih menatap kertas.

"Dokter Ishida juga mengatakan bahwa adik anda menderita _Retrograde Amnesia_."

Sesaat tangannya berhenti menulis, kemudian ia menatap sekertarisnya dan bertanya, "Apakah kakek sudah membawanya pulang?"

Sekertaris itu terdiam, seakan-akan menunggu Kuchiki Byakuya memecatnya ia kemudian berkata, "Tidak, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya kali ini menatap sekertarisnya dengan tajam, memutuskan untuk tetap mendengarkan penjelasannya hingga selesai.

"Kuchiki-sama, adik anda sudah tidak lagi tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki."

Byakuya menatapnya semakin tajam.

"Adik anda... Ia sudah menikah dengan lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Sekarang Kurosaki-sama lah yang berhak tinggal bersama adik anda."

Tidak ada lemparan kursi, pecahan kaca, atau suara apapun. Tatapan Byakuya tidak lagi tajam, ia terlalu bingung. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

_"Kenapa hal sebesar ini __tidak sampai kepadaku?"_

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Kuchiki-sama?" Tanya sekertaris itu.

"Pernikahan mereka, sejak kapan?" Byakuya berbalik bertanya.

"Hari ini, mungkin sebelum adik anda kecelakaan."

Rukia tidak mungkin menikah tanpa persetujuannya. Jangankan menikah, bertunangan, berpacaran pun Rukia tidak akan berani. Dengan _orang itu_ saja Rukia tidak berani… Kenapa Kurosaki Ichigo yang hanya temannya itu tiba-tiba menikah dengannya?

Ada sesuatu yang janggal disini…

"_Byakuya! Kau tahu Rukia selama ini ingin membuatmu bangga? Selalu mendengarkan keinginanmu? Bagaimana kalau kau yang mendengarkan keinginannya sekarang? Kau tahu betapa banyak orang yang ingin masuk Julliard tapi tidak bisa? Rukia mendapatkan kesempatan ini! Kau tega melenyapkannya?"_

Kurosaki Ichigo… jangan-jangan.

"_Kau benar Byakuya, aku bukan keluarga maupun pacar dari Rukia, tapi Rukia adalah orang yang membuatku menjadi diriku yang sekarang, ia mewujudkan mimpiku. Kalau ia memang selalu mendengarkanmu… mungkin akan ada yang berubah kali ini."_

Tidak mungkin…

"_Dokter Ishida juga mengatakan bahwa adik anda menderita Retrograde Amnesia."_

Semuanya jadi jelas sekarang…

"_Rukia mungkin tidak akan mendengarkanmu kali ini…"_

Kurosaki Ichigo, dia… sebelum Rukia ingat akan semuanya, ia ingin gadis itu lulus di Julliard?

_New chapter due next week_

A/N: Thanks for reading until the end! It means a lot to me. So, new chapter due next week, on the exact same day. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, butuh di kritik, atau kalau ada yang mau kasih pendapat, bisa dituangkan di kotak review :) Again, thanks!


	2. Tinggal di Satu Rumah

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

*and let us pray for Japan

**Note:** Brunch adalah singkatan dari Breakfast and Lunch. Makan pagi dan siang digabung menjadi satu, namun ada beberapa orang yang masih makan siang setelah makan brunch.

* * *

2

"Ini apartemen kita..." Ichigo meletakkan koper Rukia di atas lantai foyer.

Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya yang tidak terlalu luas, namun juga tidak terlalu sempit. Lantai kayunya memberikan kesan hangat, membuatnya tenang.

Ia memandang jendela besarnya sejenak, ingin menikmati keindahan kota Tokyo di musim dingin. Panggil dia aneh, tapi musim dingin terlihat lebih indah baginya. Musim ini mengingatkannya pada Rukia. Ya, orang yang berdiri di sampingnya saat ini.

Inilah jerih payahnya selama bertahun-tahun untuk membeli apartemen mewah di pusat Tokyo... Ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan tinggal satu atap dengan Rukia di tempat ini... berpura-pura menjadi suaminya.

Terus terang, Rukia yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit, membuatnya agak khawatir. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu?

"Sebelum menikah, dimana aku tinggal?" Pertanyaan Rukia memang memecahkan keheningan yang ada, tapi...

Apa yang harus Ichigo katakan? Yang sebenarnya? Kalau sebenarnya Rukia tinggal di istana ala Jepang? Apakah Rukia akan percaya kalau setengah lahan rumahnya dapat membeli satu pulau di Karibia?

"Sebelum kita menikah, kau tinggal bersama kakekmu."

Kata 'menikah' terasa aneh diucapkannya.

"Ini, pertama kalinya aku kesini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah sering kesini, soalnya ini rumahku," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA. Kau ingat? Kemudian kau dan aku sama-sama pergi ke Universitas Tokyo. Kau mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus, _double major_; bisnis dan musik. Setelah bekerja, aku membeli apartemen ini."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak ingat apa-apa," katanya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum pahit. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang berharap Rukia dapat mengingatnya. Sedikit saja kenangan akan dirinya.

"Ini adalah, dapur?" Wajah Rukia terlihat begitu kagum melihat dapur Ichigo yang lengkap. Dapur Ichigo bahkan lebih besar dari ruang tamunya sendiri.

"Ya, ini adalah dapurku. Kau lapar?" Ichigo ikut melangkah masuk ke dapur.

Rukia memandangnya dengan bingung. Lelaki, memasak?

"Hei, kau tidak akan kuberikan makanan instan. Lagi pula itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," ujar Ichigo sembari mengambil langkah cepat ke arah kulkasnya.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Akhirnya gadis itu harus menanyakannya.

Ichigo ingin tertawa, tapi ia juga merasa sedikit sedih, orang yang paling percaya dengan kemampuannya, bisa berbicara begitu kepadanya.

"Ya, aku bisa memasak," katanya, "sebenarnya aku bekerja di hotel Ritz-Carlton, aku adalah _sous-chef_ restoran Perancis di sana."

"_Sous-chef?_"

"Ya, di dalam sebuah restoran, apalagi yang punya nama. Pasti dibutuhkan _chef-chef_ berbakat di masing-masing bidang. Ada yang menangani_ main course, dessert, pastry, salad, soup,_ dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka disebut _chef de partie_ dan_ demi-chef de partie_. _Sous-chef_ adalah _chef_ yang mengontrol tempat saat kepala _chef_ tidak ada dan yang mengatur kerja _chef de partie_," terang Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas.

"Kau kelihatan begitu mencintai pekerjaanmu..."

"Ya, aku memang menyukai pekerjaan ini," jawab Ichigo, "dulu ada seorang teman yang mendukungku, bahkan ketika aku sudah mau menyerah, ia tetap berdiri disampingku. Aku ingin membalas budiku padanya."

Rukia terdiam, temannya itu, ia memiliki perasaan kalau, kalau itu adalah dia.

Tapi, tidak ada ingatan yang kembali.

"Ah, sembari menunggu aku menyiapkan hidangan makan siang, kamarmu ada di seberang pintu kamarku. Lihat dua pintu besar disana? Kamarmu ada di pintu yang kanan," tunjuk Ichigo.

"Kamar kita terpisah?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, "bagaimanapun juga ingatanmu masih belum pulih, tidur satu kamar dengan orang asing pasti berat bagimu."

Ruangan itu menjadi hening. Seakan-akan lawan bicara Ichigo itu sudah kehabisan kata-kata, seakan-akan ada perasaan janggal dan lega yang bercampur menjadi satu. Janggal karena secara logis suami isteri tidak mungkin pisah ranjang, dan lega karena ia tidak ingin mengikuti logika.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus.

Rukia yang melangkah masuk ke kamar membuat Ichigo semakin takut. Ichigo takut ia akan melukai gadis itu. Bagaimana jika gadis itu tahu pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kebohogan? Ichigo mungkin tidak akan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan nantinya.

Tapi sekarang adalah sekarang. Besok adalah besok.

Sekarang yang ia tahu hanyalah satu hal; ia akan mewujudkan impian Rukia, sama seperti Rukia mewujudkan impiannya. Jika gadis itu tidak ada, yang menjadi _sous-chef _Ritz-Carlton hari ini, mungkin bukanlah dirinya.

Jika lawannya adalah Kuchiki Byakuya sekali pun, ia akan menghadapinya.

* * *

_"Folks, we have begun our descent to Tokyo Japan, where the current weather is 8 C, and we will be in the gate in about twenty minutes, We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival and we want to thank you for flying with us today."_

"Bagaimana penerbangan anda Ukitake-sama?" Tanya salah seorang pramugari sembari merapihkan _brunch*_ pria itu.

"Ah, baik sekali," jawab Ukitake ramah, "sudah lama saya tidak berpergian dengan pesawat."

Pramugari itu mengangguk kemudian menunduk, "Kalau begitu, semoga aktivitas anda di Jepang berjalan dengan lancar."

"Ya," balas Ukitake sambil tersenyum hangat, "terima kasih."

Setelah pramugari itu menyapa penumpang yang lain, Kiyone dan Sentaro yang sejak tadi hanya diam jadi mulai ribut.

"Apakah begini cara kerja pramugari sekarang?" Keluh Kiyone, "berani sekali berbicara dengan Ukitake-sama. Dia pikir dia siapa?"

"Ah, Kiyone! Dia itu sedang menjalankan tugasnya! Ini baru namanya pelayanan yang bagus! Ini kan _first class_!" Balas Sentaro.

"Tahu apa kau Sentaro?" Pekik Kiyone, "kau kan baru pertama kali ini dapat _first class_!"

Sebelum Sentaro sempat menyambar lagi, Ukitake sudah batuk-batuk.

"Sudahlah," katanya, "kita nikmati saja apa yang ada."

"Ukitake-sama!" Mereka berdua mulai khawatir.

"Sentaro, Kiyone, aku tidak apa-apa," lanjut Ukitake, "Ah, ya, setelah sampai ke Jepang, apa ada jadwal tersendiri yang sudah disiapkan untukku?"

"Oh! Iya! Maafkan saya Ukitake-sama!"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Kiyone mengeluarkan iPadnya.

"13.00 ada makan siang dengan direktur Zaraki. 14.45 anda harus periksa tekanan darah. 15.00..."

Kiyone berhenti.

"15.00," lanjutnya lagi, "Ada pertemuan dengan Kuchiki-sama."

"Ah," Ukitake hanya menatap jendela pesawat, "Kuchiki Byakuya... Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

* * *

"_Appetizer _nya, _Cream Brulee_," Ichigo meletakan piring yang pertama, kemudian dengan hentakan lembut piring kedua, ia berkata, "_main course_nya, _Spaghetti Carbonara_." Piring ketiga mengakhiri hidangannya dan ia pun berkata, "dan _dessert_ nya _Vegetable salad_."

"_Vegetable salad_ sebagai hidangan penutup?"

Rukia hanya dapat memandang lelaki itu dengan bingung. _Vegetable salad_... walau dokter mendiagnosi dirinya amnesia, tapi ia masih tahu betul _vegetable salad_ dimakan terlebih dulu.

"Bagaimana ya, salad ini adalah salad favoritmu. Kau selalu berpikir _vegetable salad_ lebih baik dimakan terakhir. _Dressing_ favoritmu juga ada disini; mayonaise. Tapi karena orang-orang mulai menyebut itu aneh, kau jadi berpura-pura menyukai _Ambrosia_, salad yang memang dimakan sebagai hidangan penutup, padahal kau paling tidak suka dengan _fruit salad_ yang terlalu manis."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini?" Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian melihat orang itu duduk di sampingnya, Rukia hanya bisa menerima fakta bahwa, hei, orang ini kenal terlalu baik dengannya— orang ini adalah suaminya.

Kenapa ia selalu melupakan hal penting ini? Rukia, ia telah menikah, dengan orang ini, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Makanlah, karena sekarang sedang ada dirumah, kau tidak usah malu-malu memakai sumpit," kata Ichigo.

Rukia memandang hidangan yang disiapkan Ichigo. Kemudian disebelah piring ia melihat sumpit ditengah hidangan ala barat.

"Apa aku tidak bisa memakai garpu?" Tanya Rukia. Rasa percaya dirinya tiba-tiba hilang. Ia sudah lulus kuliah begini, tidak bisa memakai garpu?

"Kau hanya menjaga _image_mu saat pesta-pesta penting, tapi kau bilang sumpit adalah yang paling mudah untuk dipakai. Kau bilang, makan dengan sumpit terasa seperti makan di rumahmu sendiri," Ichigo kemudian berdiri, membuka laci kecil di dapurnya dan mengeluarkan garpu.

"Nah, coba bandingkan dengan ini," ia kembali menuju meja makan, kemudian Rukia pun mengambil garpu itu dengan hati-hati.

Dicobanya spaghetti itu dengan garpu dulu, kemudian dengan sumpit.

Ichigo kembali duduk di sampingnya, kemudian ada suatu hal yang luar biasa terjadi.

Rukia, untuk pertama kalinya setelah amnesia...

Rukia tersenyum.

"Kau benar," kata Rukia, "Rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah."

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat kediaman Kuchiki lebih tegang dari ini. Byakuya bisa bertaruh, kalau ada satu jarum saja yang jatuh ke atas lantai… ia pasti bisa mendengar gemanya. Ruang keluarganya memang selalu hening, tapi kali ini keheningan yang ada sedikit berbeda…

"Byakuya," suara kakeknya bergema.

Suara itu pernah membuatnya takut, tapi Byakuya sudah besar sekarang. Ia tidak takut lagi mendengar suara itu. Setidaknya itu yang selalu ia tanamkan di benaknya.

"Apakah kabar yang kudengar adalah benar?" lanjut kakeknya.

Byakuya tahu betul apa yang sedang ditanyakan kakeknya. Tidak mungkin pertanyaan itu menyimpang dari pernikahan Rukia dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Pernikahan kedua orang itu terlalu janggal. Ichigo menikahi Rukia. Tanpa kabar, tanpa permohonan. Apalagi ini diketahui setelah Rukia Amnesia.

Pernikahan Byakuya dengan Hisana tidak disetujui dengan mudah... Pernikahan Rukia dengan Ichigo... Byakuya tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"Byakuya," kakeknya memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

Kuchiki Byakuya dapat merasakan keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Kakeknya tidak mengulang namanya. Jika namanya sampai diulang seperti itu… hanya ada satu alasan pasti. Kakeknya butuh jawaban, sekarang juga.

"Benar," ada ketegangan dalam suara Byakuya, namun harga dirinya menutupinya dengan sempurna.

"Begitukah?"

"Tidak ditemukan kepalsuan di dalam surat nikah mereka," jawab Byakuya.

Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar sudah menang sekarang. Tidak pernah sekalipun Byakuya merasakan ketegangan seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Tidak pernah satu kalipun.

"Kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan, Byakuya."

Kata-kata 'boleh' terdengar seperti perintah. Byakuya benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Langkahnya berat dan tangannya kaku saat membuka pintu. Ketika ia keluar, ia merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar asing. Rasanya seperti merasakan bagaimana rasanya diinjak-injak untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kudengar Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang _sous-chef_, apakah itu benar?" suara kakeknya tiba-tiba terdengar balik pintu.

Dengan kata-kata itu saja Byakuya tahu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

* * *

_I still don't know when to update the next chapter… _There are a lot of expectations running through my head and I can't describe it by words. I really wanted to.

A/N: **Pertama-tama **saya ingin meminta maaf waktu ingin dipublish waktu itu ada error di account saya sehingga tiba-tiba tidak bisa dipublish. Error type 2 katanya. Saya kurang mengerti haha. Kemudian karena ada banyak hal yang tiba-tiba harus muncul, saya jadi harus menunda ini semua supaya tidak mengganggu.

Oh ya, **salam kenal** juga bagi yang menulis salam kenal di kotak review *bow*

Saya lupa menulisnya, tapi **inspirasi **cerita ini dari, "Fade To Black." dan salah satu inspirasi lain adalah setelah menonton Kim Tak Gu, hehe. Walau Tak Gu adalah seorang baker dan bukan chef, saya membayangkan kalau Ichigo yang menjadi chef professional.

Untuk** kritik dan saran**. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih, saya benar-benar tertolong dalam menulis chapter 2 ini. *bow* saya sudah mencoba meminimalisirkan pemakaian paragraf yang terlalu banyak, tapi saya memang senang dengan paragraf yang kalimatnya sedikit dan mudah dibaca. Apakah seperti ini sudah cukup? Hehe. Waktu pemisahan POV antara Ichigo dan Byakuya saya memisahkannya dengan bintang *** tapi saya tidak tahu kenapa tidak keluar jadi saya ganti saja dengan horizontal ruler, saya harap tidak aneh hehe…

Oh ya, kalau ada yang tidak jelas atau harus dikritik, atau mau memberikan pendapat silahkan masukan ke kotak review ya :)

*bow*

See you on the next chapter...


	3. Date di Supermarket

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Note:**

_Commis_ adalah koki baru yang masih harus belajar dari chef de partie dan demi-chef de partie.

_Gastronomi _adalah ilmu kimia yang digunakan untuk memasak makanan. Salah satu bidang yang sulit untuk didalami karena harus punya latar belakang ilmu kimia.

_Clafoutis _adalah hidangan sepinggan panggang tradisional dari Prancis, dengan buah-buahan seperti cherry atau berbagai jenis berry. Ada juga yang memakai plum, peach, pear, atau apel. (Biasa dihidangkan di musim gugur)

*Apple Clafoutis dari Jammie Schler agak berbeda karena ada tambahan pastry di dalam resepnya.

*Resital berbeda dengan orkestra, resital lebih berfokus kepada alat musik tertentu.

3

Kuchiki Byakuya tidak mengambil langkah apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk diam mendengar iringan biola Gavotte yang mewah dan memandang kakeknya dengan tajam.

Kakeknya sedang tersenyum.

Ya, kerutan di wajah kakeknya menghilang, ketegangannya digantikan oleh senyuman tipis yang hangat... Tapi Byakuya tahu senyuman itu hanya formalitas belaka. Kakeknya tidak pernah dengan tulus tersenyum, sekalipun itu untuk seorang sahabat lama seperti Ukitake Juushirou.

"Saya dengar Kurosaki-san menikah dengan cucu anda," ucap Ukitake, "selamat ya."

Sehangat apapun Ukitake berbicara, kata-katanya tetap tidak bisa mengubah suasana yang ada.

Suasana ini... dingin.

"Terimakasih Ukitake-san," balas kakeknya.

Byakuya tahu nada itu. Nada itu begitu ringan, seakan-akan lelaki tua itu menikmati pembicaraan mereka... Tapi Byakuya yakin, kakeknya punya rencana lain.

"Sudah menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi saya, Rukia bisa menikah dengan _sous-chef_ yang berbakat seperti Kurosaki Ichigo," lanjut kakeknya.

"Ia kelihatannya mendapat semua bakat Kurosaki Ishiin," puji Ukitake.

"Ukitake-san," katanya, "saya dengar Kurosaki Ishiin telah pensiun... Saya pikir akan baik baginya jika Kurosaki Ichigo melanjutkan karirnya bukan?"

"Maksud anda karir sebagai kepala chef?" Tanya Ukitake.

"Anda tidak keberatan jika Kurosaki Ichigo pergi belajar sebentar ke Paris bukan?"

Senyum Ukitake tak lagi hangat. Seperti ada keraguan di benaknya. Ia tidak mungkin langsung mengatakan 'iya' dan bersalaman dengan senang hati. Ukitake juga bukan orang yang bodoh.

"Saya pikir dengan kemampuan Kurosaki-san, rekan-rekan saya pasti akan menerimanya," jawabnya, "tapi... Kenapa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo sudah seperti cucu saya sendiri, ia pasti sudah lama menantikan hari-hari seperti ini bukan?"

Ukitake menggelengkan kepalanya,"kondisi isterinya masih lemah... Apakah tidak apa-apa jika mereka berdua pergi ke Paris?"

"Saya tidak pernah bilang dua orang yang akan pergi kesana, Ukitake-san."

XXX

Dengan hentakkan yang keras, Kurosaki Ichigo meletakkan Beras Japonica, ke dalam trolinya. Ia berencana memasak sesuatu untuk Rukia hari ini. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat gadis itu makan selahap-lahapnya. Yah, bayangkan saja, sepulang dari rumah sakit, berat badan gadis itu jadi turun drastis. Apa yang bisa Ichigo lakukan? Ia cuma bisa memasak.

"Ichigo, kau tidak keberatan kalau aku pergi kesana sebentar kan?" Tanya Rukia.

Jari telunjuk gadis itu mengarah ke bagian buah-buahan, ke tempat apel-apel merah berjejer.

Keliahatannya, amnesia tidak menghilangkan rasa suka Rukia pada apel. Ichigo masih ingat bagaimana pelayan-pelayannya selalu membawakan apel terbaik dari berbagai negara. Yah, sekarang mungkin adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengajarkannya cara membeli apel sendiri... Berhubung pelayan-pelayannya sudah ditelan bumi.

"Kau ingin apel kan? Pertama ambil plastiknya dulu," perintah Ichigo.

"Kau... Darimana tahu aku ingin buah apel?"

Beginikah rasanya berada di dekat orang yang amnesia?

"Itu buah favoritmu," jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Oh."

Ichigo kemudian mendorong trolinya, mengikuti gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Ichigo, apa aku boleh memilih apelnya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kalau mau jujur," jawab Ichigo, "kau harus hati-hati dalam memilihnya."

Ichigo meninggalkan trolinya, lalu ia melangkah mengambil salah satu apel. Diamatinya kulit apel itu dengan seksama, kemudian ia mengangguk. Setelah merasa yakin, ia ketuk apel itu dengan jemarinya.

Tanpa mampu mengatakan apa-apa, Rukia hanya bisa mengambilkan plastik dan melihat lelaki itu memasukan apel tadi kedalamnya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Rukia kesal. Masa lelaki lebih pandai memilih buah yang baik daripada dirinya.

"Ini kan..." Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "semua orang juga tahu."

Rukia kemudian mengambil apel dan mengetuknya.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Ichigo, "sebelum mengetuk, lihat dulu warnanya."

"Warna?" Rukia mengamati apel ditangannya.

"Cari apel yang warnanya merah," kata Ichigo.

"Ini apel Fuji, tentu saja warnanya merah," Sanggah Rukia.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Kau—" Bantah Ichigo kesal.

Bantahan itu malah membuat Rukia jadi panas, "Lagipula untuk apa kau mengetuk buah apel segala?"

"Kau ini! Tentu saja untuk memeriksa apakah bunyinya nyaring atau tidak!"

"Apa hubungannya bunyi nyaring dengan buah apel?"

"Jika berbunyi nyaring, apel tersebut renyah dan mengandung banyak air," Ichigo menerangkan, "jika tidak berbunyi nyaring, apel itu sudah tidak renyah atau kering airnya."

Tangan Rukia kemudian mengambil apel yang dianggapnya baik, diketuknya perlahan, kemudian Ichigo hanya dapat mengangguk saat gadis itu menanyakan apa apel ini sudah benar atau tidak.

"Kerja bagus," balas Ichigo tulus.

"Ichigo lihat!" Rukia tersenyum senang, "Apel yang kupilih lebih nyaring bunyinya daripada yang kau pilih tadi! Lebih merah pula!"

"Hei!" Ichigo tidak mau kalah, "apel yang kau pilih itu kan agak jauh tempatnya. Kalau aku pergi jauh-jauh, nanti kau hilang lagi."

Rukia tertawa.

Memang kalau dipikir-pikir, bangga karena bisa memilih apel itu sedikit memalukan, tapi...

Tawa Rukia sangat jujur.

XXX

Hitsugaya Toushirou berusaha untuk tenang. Ia adalah seorang kepala chef. Ia bisa melewati ini semua tanpa seorang_ sous-chef_ disampingnya. Ya, ia pasti bisa.

Namun, sejak tadi, hidangan para _chef de partie_ belum juga sesuai dengan kriterianya. Terkadang apinya terlalu besar, potongannya kurang rapih, atau bumbunya yang tidak pas. Panggil dia perfeksionis, tapi Kurosaki Ichigo bisa mengatasi semua ini untuknya.

Ia tahu seorang _sous-chef_ sangat penting bagi sebuah dapur besar. Tapi, ia tidak tahu, absennya seorang _sous-chef_ bisa berdampak seperti ini... Toushirou sudah benar-benar kesal... Dan lagi, sejak tadi ada bisikan suara yang membuyarkan semua konsentrasinya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo itu hebat sekali ya, ia bisa memeriksa kadar makanan hanya dengan mencium aromanya kan?" bisik salah satu _commis_ dari kejauhan.

"Tapi.. Ia pernah kehilangan indera penciumannya bukan? Katanya kinerja otak yang mengontrol indera penciuman pernah tergeser karena kejatuhan bahan bangunan..." Bisik yang lainnya.

"Hee, coba saja ia tidak pernah pulih, ia pasti tidak ada bedanya dengan kita semua disini," bisik yang satu lagi, "kau tahu? Ia hanya bermodal marga ayahnya saja! Sekolahnya saja di dalam negeri... Lihat dirinya, sudah sombong seperti habis pulang dari Paris saja."

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Akhirnya Toushirou berteriak juga.

Sekarang semua mata sudah tertuju pada Toushirou.

Sungguh, ia benci hal ini. Sudah mengobrol pada jam kerja, membicarakan orang dibelakang pula. Cih. Sekarang wajah mereka sudah mengerut. Semua orang yang dibentaknya pasti akan langsung melabelnya sebagai pemimpin yang pemarah. Biarlah mereka melabelnya sebagai 'killer' atau 'lucifer' terserah apa kata mereka. Jika mereka tidak bisa membuat lingkungan kerja yang kondusif, tidak akan ada pekerjaan yang bisa selesai disini.

"Kalian tahu apa tugas kalian?" Teriak Toushirou lagi, "lihat baik-baik kerja para_ chef de partie_, apa ada diantara mereka yang mengobrol saat menyiapkan hidangan?"

Para _commis_ hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hitsugaya-san," panggil seorang _waiter_, "ada pelanggan yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Sial. Tadi para commis yang membuat onar, sekarang ia dipanggil pelanggan. Sampai memanggil _chef_, hidangan apa yang ingin ditanyakan? Apakah ada kesalahan di dalam komposisinya ataukah tampilannya?

Dengan tenang ia membuka pintu dan setelah ia memasuki ruang makan restoran... Ia dapat merasakan beban di setiap langkahnya.

Ada seseorang di ruangan ini yang dikenalnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa lari dari fakta bahwa ia tidak hanya kenal dengan orang ini. Ia menghormati orang ini. Begitu hormatnya hingga ia sulit untuk berpikir dengan jernih.

"Selamat siang," katanya, "kepala chef Hitsugaya."

Suara orang ini... Walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, suara orang itu masih terdengar begitu ramah.

"Selamat siang, kepala chef Ukitake," balas Hitsugaya.

"Aku mendengar banyak pujian yang ditujukan untukmu, selamat," Ukitake tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, ya," jawab Toushirou, "terimakasih."

"Aku dengar pemuda yang menjadi _sous-chef_ disini sangat berbakat... Kurosaki Ichigo bukan? Putera dari Kurosaki Ishiin," lanjut Ukitake perlahan.

"Pemuda itu sedang tidak ada di tempat," jawab Hitsugaya, "ia mengambil cuti sebentar."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Ukitake kecewa, "sayang sekali..."

"Anda benar-benar kembali?" Pertanyaan Toushirou terdengar seperti pernyataan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ukitake Juushiro, semenjak debutnya di Ritz-Carlton... Ia telah menjadi legenda. Ia telah menjadi _role model _Toushirou. Orang yang punya kehidupan hebat di Paris, untuk apa kembali kesini?

"Tentu saja aku kembali," senyuman Ukitake melebar, "jika aku tidak memasak disini aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memasak di Paris."

"Hanya untuk bernostalgia saja?" Pancing Toushirou.

"Awalnya," katanya, "tapi aku berubah pikiran."

Toushirou terdiam.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Sebenarnya anda ada perlu apa dengan Kurosaki?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya belajar di Paris."

"Tapi, Ukitake-san, apakah anda yakin ingin membawa Kurosaki ke Paris?"

"Tidak," jawab Ukitake jujur, "aku tidak yakin."

"Lalu, apa yang anda rencanakan?" Tanya Toushirou kebingungan.

"Aku ingin mengetesnya dulu," lanjut Ukitake, "kurasa memintanya memasak untukku akan membulatkan keputusanku."

"Memasak apa?"

"Memasak dengan Gastronomi."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Toushirou hanya bisa terdiam.

_Kali ini Kurosaki mungkin tidak bisa mengandalkan bakatnya._

XXX

**APPLE CLAFOUTIS**

**Jamie Schelr**

_**Adapted from a recipe from French Saveurs magazine**_

**Makes 8 - 4 ½-inch (11 cm) tartlet tins/mini quiche dishes***

**1 Sweet Pastry Crust (optional)**

**3 apples - I use crispy, sweet, slightly tart Reine des Reinettes or Goldens**

**1 ½ cups (350 ml) milk (I use low fat) **

**3 large eggs**

**scant ½ cup (90 g) sugar**

**½ cup + 1 Tbs (70 g) flour**

**2 Tbs vegetable oil (or any neutral-tasting oil)**

**Dash vanilla extract**

"Kau bercanda kan?" Ucap Rukia.

"Tidak," balas Ichigo, "sekarang ovennya sudah siap, pas 375°F."

"Ichigo," Rukia mengikat apronnya lebih erat, memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi, "kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memasak claufoti dengan Apel Fuji," balasnya pelan.

"Dan kau pernah mencoba resep ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak pernah," balas Ichigo santai.

"Apakah kau harus memasak masakan Perancis dengan Apel Fuji?" Keluh Rukia.

"Ini apel kesukaanmu kan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, tapi..."

"Aku ingin kau makan yang banyak hari ini."

"Ichigo... Kalau rasanya tidak enak, aku juga tidak akan makan yang banyak," sanggah Rukia.

"Bagus, itu bisa menjadi motivasi untukmu. Apa yang kau tunggu nona? Disini jelas ditulis '_place aluminum foil into each pastry-lined tin_'," perintah Ichigo, "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris, aku ingat kau punya 4.0 GPA."

Rukia masih tidak percaya ia setuju dengan ide konyol ini. _"Breakfast for dinner, Autumn for Winter." _Ichigo benar-benar memasak claufoti ditengah musim dingin dan menyantapnya untuk hidangan makan malam...

"Ayo Rukia! Jamie Schler akan marah kalau kau tidak cepat menempelkan aluminium foilnya!" Perintah Ichigo.

"Jamie Schler sudah cukup marah karena kau merubah resepnya seenakmu!" Sanggah Rukia.

"Kau tidak boleh menghina chef, Rukia, posisimu disini bahkan tidak sampai untuk menjadi _Commis_."

Entah kenapa Rukia merasa hal ini biasa. Mungkin dirinya yang dulu sudah terbiasa dengan keseriusan Ichigo di dapur. Jiwa orang ini mungkin memang ada disini, di dunia kuliner.

"Hei, Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

"Hm?"

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah memasak berdua seperti ini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Sering," jawab Ichigo jujur, "bisa dibilang kau adalah partner amatir yang cukup baik."

"Partner amatir ya?" Rukia meletakkan adonannya ke dalam oven.

Ichigo kemudian berjalan ke arah gadis itu, menaikan suhu oven menjadi 400°F. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa menunggu sampai hidangan mereka matang.

"Rukia," panggilnya, "Kau ingin menonton konser?"

"Konser?"

"Yup, konser untuk partner amatirku," katanya, "hadiah karena sudah membantuku memasak tanpa meledakkan apa-apa."

Rukia terpaku melihat tiket resital yang sekarang sudah berada di tangannya. Rasanya familiar sekali... Tadashi Mori... Dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu?

**19:00**

**Tadashi Mori Piano Recital**

**[Program]**

**Beethoven: Piano Sonata No.27**

**Schubert: Piano Sonata No.19**

**Debussy: Images I; Children's Corner, etc.**

"Ia memainkan Beethoven dan Schubert," kata Ichigo, "kau pasti menyukainya."

"Biar kutebak," balas Rukia, "mereka adalah salah satu komposer favoritku?"

"Salah," sanggah Ichigo, "Chopin adalah komposer favoritmu, Beethoven dan Schubert adalah komposer yang kau idolakan."

"Apa bedanya?" Rukia duduk kebingungan.

"Permainan Chopin yang paling sering kau mainkan," kata Ichigo, "tapi kau paling suka mendengarkan Beethoven, Schubert, dan Mozart."

"Chopin..."

"Ya, permainanmu selalu melankolis," katanya, "cocok sekali dengan Chopin, tapi kau selalu senang mendengarkan musik yang riang. Kau tahu? Terkadang aku berpikir... Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya selalu bersedih, tapi kau ingin ada seseorang yang menghiburmu."

"Seseorang yang menghiburku ya..."

"Bagaimana kau mau pergi atau tidak?"

Rukia menatap mata Hazel Ichigo yang hangat itu, kemudian ia menjawab, "ya, tentu saja."

_See you on the next chapter_

A/N: Terimakasih sudah baca sampai akhir! Terimakasih juga pada yang memberikan pendapat mereka, "arigatou" *bow*

Maaf karena absen terlalu lama… ada suatu halangan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan. Hehe.

Seperti biasa kalau ada kritik, pendapat, ataupun kalau ada yang kurang jelas, bisa ditulis di kotak review. Thank you for reading :)


	4. Fur Elise

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

4

**Azure 45 at**

**Ritz-Carlton Tokyo**

**Tokyo Midtown 9-7-5 Akasaka**  
**Tokyo**  
**Japan 107-6245**

**The best French cuisine in Japan**

**By: Metropolis Editors | January | Issue: 858 |**

**Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak Azure 45 memulai debutnya. Bagi anda yang mencintai dunia kuliner pasti tidak akan asing lagi mendengar nama, Ukitake Juushirou. Setelah ia meninggalkan jabatannya sebagai kepala chef di Azure 45, ia kemudian memimpin dapur, Ritz-Carlton Paris. Kepergian Ukitake tidak memadamkan cahaya Azure 45. Hitsugaya yang awalnya menjadi sous-chef dibawah pimpinan Ukitake pun sukses menggantikan posisi seniornya itu di dapur Azure 45.**

**Setelah setahun lebih mencari-cari sous-chef yang cocok, akhirnya Hitsugaya menemukan orang yang tepat. Walaupun masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, Kurosaki Ichigo sudah membuktikan bakatnya yang luar biasa. Ia dapat mengecek kadar dan komposisi suatu hidangan hanya dengan mencium aromanya saja. Putera dari Kurosaki Ishiin yang legendaris ini benar-benar mewarisi bakat ayahnya yang sudah lama pensiun itu. Kelihatannya sudah saatnya kita menunggu perkembangan pemuda ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, Kurosaki Ichigo mengejutkan kita dengan bakatnya yang luar biasa itu.**

XXX

E – D# – E

Itu adalah nada-nada awal melodi Für Elise. Kurosaki Ichigo bisa mendengar dentingan pianonya dengan jelas dari pintu masuk apartemennya. Ia tidak mau masuk dulu. Ia tidak ingin masuk sampai pianis itu selesai memainkan lagunya. Setelah kembali dari Azure 45, ia bisa mendengarkan permainan piano gadis itu… Rasanya ini seperti hadiah baginya. Hadiah setelah begitu lama ia mencemaskan kondisi gadis itu… Ichigo memejamkan matanya, memaknai setiap nada yang ada. Für Elise, ditulis Beethoven untuk wanita yang ia cintai. Für Elise yang dimainkan Rukia tidak menggambarkan perasaan Beethoven. Für Elise, dalam Bahasa Jerman... artinya adalah; "Untuk Elise" tapi siapakah Elise itu... Tidak ada yang pernah menemukannya… Permainan piano Rukia seperti para peneliti Beethoven... Mencari-cari Elise. Seperti mencari-cari siapa orang yang dicintainya. Kemisteriusan itu kental, namun ada kelembutan di setiap dentinggannya. Permainannya tetap dinamis seperti biasanya, dan dentingan terakhir tetaplah memesona. Gadis ini tidak berubah, gadis ini tetaplah Rukia yang mencintai piano.

Pintu apartemen yang terbuka mendahului Ichigo yang sejak tadi sibuk mencari kunci, tatapan gadis itu menyelidik, seakan bertanya-tanya Ichigo sedang lembur atau pergi selingkuh. "Ichigo," suara Rukia tidak terdengar menyelidik… ia terdengar khawatir, "sejak kapan kau ada disini? Kenapa tidak masuk? Kenapa tidak menekan belnya?" Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan? Yang sejujurnya? Kalau ia ingin mendengarkan permainan piano Rukia hingga habis? Kalau ia rindu sekali mendengarkan permainan piano gadis itu? Ichigo tidak sejujur itu.

"Aku tidak menemukan kunciku..." keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Rukia kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen dan membongkar-bongkar kotak pensilnya, mungkin ia pikir, kunci milik Ichigo tercampur dengan miliknya… Hm, berbohong itu terkadang merepotkan. Sous-chef yang masih menggenggam kunci di tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia perlahan. "Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu kaget. "Sudah ketemu," tangan kirinya mengayunkan kunci itu ke udara, kemudian Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau… tidak memotong kukumu sebelum bermain piano?" tanya Ichigo serius.

"Tidak."

"Potong kukumu, seorang pianis tidak boleh memiliki kuku yang panjang," pesan Ichigo.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan memotongnya," jawab Rukia.

Gadis itu masih berdiam disana. Satu menit berlalu, dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ichigo, mau sampai kapan kau mengenggam tanganku?"

Dalam hitungan detik lelaki itu langsung menyingkirkan tangannya, kemudian ia berkata, "tadi aku sempat melamun."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan gadis itu tahu ia sedang berbohong, "kalau kau memang ingin memegang tanganku, bilang saja."

"Aku ingin memegang tanganmu."

Rukia menatap lelaki itu, tidak percaya kata-kata itu baru keluar dari mulut seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Namun kemudian ia hanya tersenyum, "tidak boleh."

"Apa-apaan? Tadi kau bilang kalau memang ingin memegang tanganmu, bilang saja!"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak pernah bilang aku akan mengijinkannya kan?"

_Sial._

XXX

Pigura tua di sudut kamar tidur besar itu terus dipandangi oleh Kuchiki Ginrei. Di dalam pigura itu ada gambar seorang gadis kecil sedang bermain piano. Senyuman bahagia mengembang di wajahnya, dan jemari kecil gadis itu terlihat begitu lincah di atas tuts piano. Pigura ini begitu tua, namun ia merasa gadis ini baru saja memainkan piano kemarin. Gadis ini… kemana perginya gadis ini?

"Apakah itu cucu anda?" suara seorang suster memecahkan lamunannya.

"Ya."

"Anda harus meeting beberapa menit lagi kakek," kali ini pemilik suara itu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. Kali ini ia harus terlihat lebih kuat dan lebih kejam. Kali ini ia harus menjadi share holder perusahaan Kuchiki… bukan seorang kakek yang beranjak tua.

XXX

Kurosaki Ichigo menatap gadis itu dengan tajam. Ia masih tidak percaya… di hari Minggu yang indah ini seorang Kuchiki Rukia menariknya ke tempat ini. Dari begitu banyak tempat di Tokyo, gadis itu memilih Ginza. Ya, kalau Singapore punya Orchard Road dan Beverly Hills punya Rodeo Drive… Tokyo punya Ginza. Singkat kata, mereka akan berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko yang lainnya… untuk berbelanja. Yah, ini salahnya sih. Yang mengajak Rukia nonton resital itu dia, dan nonton resital perlu gaun… sedangkan semua koleksi gaun mahalnya itu tertinggal di rumah kakeknya yang dijaga oleh body guards menyebalkan.

Ichigo tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya akan mengangguk, mengangguk, dan mengangguk. Dari pengalamannya, semakin banyak kau mengangguk, semakin cepat kau akan pulang. Tapi terkadang anggukan itu akan membuat Rukia kesal padanya dan membuat hari-harinya semakin suram. Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang kurosaki Ichigo di hari Minggu yang indah ini? Ia membuka smartphone dan mengetik _"shopping with your wife"_ di search engine. Wow, Sekitar 90,800,000 hasil dalam 0.05 detik! Sepertinya banyak lelaki yang menderita di dunia ini. Karena kurang yakin dengan nasihat internet tentang rumah tangga, Ichigo mengetik _"Shopping with your girlfriend"_ Ah! How To: Survive Shopping With Your Girlfriend - AskMen

Tidak buruk.

**Good news: Kau punya gadis yang spesial di dalam kehidupanmu. Kau sudah melewati fase 'stranger' sampai 'friendship' kemudian 'lovers' **

**Bad news: Hal yang ia sukai selain pergi berbelanja adalah pergi berbelanja _bersamamu_. **

**Setiap kali, pergi berbelanja menjadi sebuah petualangan... baginya. Tapi bagimu? Hm, mungkin kau tidak berbakat dalam hal ini. Shoppingbisa menjadi penderitaan bagimu; ini daerah kekuasannya dengan peraturannya. Rasanya seperti menonton pertandingan bola dengan pergantian cuaca dan pergantian peraturan disetiap detiknya. Kau tinggal menunggu dengan sabar dan barang belanjaan berat itu akan segera menyerang lenganmu dalam hitungan detik. Percayalah, sesering apapun kau berbelanja dengannya, pasti akan menyebalkan.**

**Tapi tenang; kau bisa bertahan berbelanja dengan pacarmu.**

_Ichigo benar-benar berharap situs ini akan menyelamatkan harinya._

**1. know her shopping black holes, bring a book.**

Black hole adalah bintang raksasa yang sudah saling meledak sehingga mengendalikan tempat dan waktu, ia tidak membiarkan apapun kabur. Hei! Rukia dan toko sama saja dengan black hole. Lihatlah dirinya sekarang, ia masih berjalan di tempat yang sama tanpa tujuan akhir dan tempat pemberhentian. Tapi, ia pernah pergi berbelanja dengannya— ia sering pergi berbelanja dengannya. Ia tahu toko mana yang akan membuatnya kesal sampai ingin memutar jam tangan Rukia dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Jadi ia tinggal membawa buku saja, kemudian ketika pelayan toko yang banyak bicara itu menawarkan baju-baju yang luar biasa banyaknya. Ichigo hanya tinggal melihat buku favoritnya. Hm, nasihat bagus… sampai Rukia menarik buku Ichigo dan tidak berhenti bertanya apakah dirinya lebih baik di warna saffron, sunflower-yellow, butter-yellow… Semuanya itu warna kuning! Apa perbedannya?

**2. Bring an iPod**

_Nice idea._ Sayangnya seorang Kuchiki Rukia punya suara yang kecil saat bertanya, dan suara yang menggelegar saat sudah marah.

Saat Rukia bertanya, "Ichigo apa ini bagus?"

Yang terdengar di telinganya adalah suara Rock Green Day menyanyikan, "Do you know your enemy? Do you know YOUR ENEMY?"

Suara Rukia hanya terdengar ketika ia berteriak, "Ichigo!" dan hampir melempar hak tinggi ke wajahnya.

**3. Be patient when shopping with her**

Tidak bisa. Ia kalah sebelum berperang.

First Impression Polling

This article makes me

8%  
Laugh

15%  
Think

46%  
Furious

8%  
Happy

15%  
Sad

8%  
A Better Man

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah satu dari 46%.

_Kurosaki Ichigo is furious, stressed, frustrated !_

Kau tahu apa yang Rukia beli?

Hanya 1 gaun, dan rasanya seperti menunggu selama 1 tahun.

XXX

Jika dilihat sejenak, sudah tidak ada orang lagi di dalam restoran Azure 45. Namun, Kurosaki Ichigo lebih tahu. Ia tahu, pasti masih ada orang yang akan selalu kembali ke dapur itu jika ada beban di pikirannya. Orang itu hanyalah dirinya seorang dan... Kepala Chef Hitsugaya. Terus terang, ia merasa dekat dengan kepala chefnya yang dingin itu. Ia bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya, bahkan berteriak-teriak di depan atasannya itu. Walaupun kepala chef galak itu selalu marah-marah, Ichigo merasa dirinya sudah cukup beruntung memiliki rekan kerja sebaik Toushirou.

"Yo, Toushirou," panggil Ichigo.

Chef dingin itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukan Toushirou! Kepala Chef Toushirou! Jaga sopan santunmu Kurosaki."

Ichigo kemudian merebut buku resep Toushirou yang terbuka, "Sautéed Foie Gras?"

"Itu adalah hidangan yang pernah gagal kusajikan," Toushirou meletakkan pisaunya, "waktu itu dagingnya terlalu lama dimasak, rasanya jadi agak keras. Suara pelanggan yang mengkritikku masih mengiang-ngiang di benakku."

Ichigo dapat mendengar rasa sedih di dalam kata-kata kepala chefnya itu, namun Toushirou tidak berhenti disitu, "apakah kau pernah gagal menghidangkan sesuatu Kurosaki?"

"Oh, popcorn," ujar Ichigo santai, "aku selalu gagal menghidangkan popcorn."

"Kau tidak usah menyindirku Kurosaki," Toushirou merendahkan suaranya, ia semakin serius.

"Aku tidak bercanda," tegas Ichigo, "dulu waktu aku masih kecil, setiap hari Minggu, kedua adikku selalu memutar DVD kesukaan mereka, tapi mereka selalu mengkritikku. Ada popcorn yang belum matang lah, ketika kupanaskan lagi ada yang gosong lah… tapi kemudian ada seorang teman ayahku yang datang dari Paris, ia berkata padaku, katanya 'suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa menggunakan teknik yang lebih baik daripada microwave' begitu katanya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku masih gagal hingga hari ini," ujar Ichigo, "aku menunggu hari-hari dimana aku bertemu dengan orang itu lagi."

Hitsugaya Toushirou menghela nafasnya, seakan-akan ia tahu siapa orang yang Ichigo tunggu, namun instingnya tidak mengijinkannya untuk berbicara sekarang. Kepala chef itu ingin terus merenung tapi kemudian ia mengangkat suaranya, "Kurosaki," Toushirou meletakkan pisaunya, "kau tahu soal gastronomi?"

"Ya," balasnya, "Tapi gastronomi dibagi lagi menjadi beberapa bidang bukan?"

Toushirou kemudian mengangguk, "sebutkan bidang itu Kurosaki."

"Gastronomi praktis, teoritis, teknis, makanan, dan molekuler."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang gastronomi molekuler?" tanya Toushirou.

"Disebut juga, Gastromolecular... adalah ilmu yang menggabungkan ketrampilan manipulasi fisika dan kimia dengan memasak. Dibandingkan disebut ilmu, rasanya lebih pantas disebut seni karena hasil akhirnya sangat indah karena adanya manipulasi bentuk."

"Apakah kau siap mempelajari gastronomi molekuler?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia berkata, "tapi bukankah restoran kita tidak menerapkannya?"

Toushirou tidak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya bertanya dengan serius, menegaskan bahwa ia hanya butuh jawaban dari Ichigo, "Aku bertanya, apakah kau siap mempelajari gastronomi molekuler Kurosaki?"

Ichigo hanya menatap seniornya itu dengan seribu pertanyaan, kemudian dalam keraguan, ia mengangguk.

XXX

A/N: I'm not really sure with this chapter… but I spend a lot of time with this… hm, I really hope it was okay. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, saran, dan kalau ada yang tidak jelas dikotak review. Thank you for reading :)


	5. Memasak dengan Gastronomi Molekuler

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

5

Akasaka Biz Tower

(Tokyo Minato-ku）

Starbucks

01:45 P.M

"Tall Decaf Cappuccino," Ichigo mengeluarkan dompetnya, sambil menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Ia lega ada tempat seperti Starbucks. Tempat dimana ia bisa mengambil keputusan dengan percaya diri. Ya, di tempat seperti ini orang yang tidak pandai mengambil keputusanpun, bisa mengambil keputusan yang bijak. Hanya dengan memilih secangkir kopi, ia bisa memilih keputusan paling tepat dari berpuluh-puluh pilihan; tall, light, dark, decaf, moccacino, cappuccino, non-fat, whip cream, no whip cream… dan mereka akan mendapatkan satu cangkir kopi dimana semua pilihan yang mereka anggap tepat tercampur menjadi satu. Bercampur di dalam kopi yang akan menemani mereka duduk selama beberapa menit. Dan lagi, di tempat-tempat seperti inilah kau akan bertemu dengan teman baru, pacar baru, atau mungkin saja inspirasi baru. Ichigo membutuhkan inspirasi. Secepatnya.

"Apakah ada orang yang duduk disini?" tanya seorang lelaki sambil tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Tanpa ragu, Ichigo langsung menarik kursi kayu disebelahnya dan membalas senyuman orang itu, "tidak ada, silahkan duduk."

Seperti percakapan di cafe pada umumnya, mereka akan menghirup kopi mereka pelan-pelan, menghadap ke jendela dan berbasa-basi sebentar… namun entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi… orang ini langsung mengenali topi sous-chef Ichigo yang hampir jatuh dari tas selempangnya. "Anda seorang chef?" tanya orang itu sambil tertawa, "topi anda akan segera jatuh jika anda tidak meresleting tas anda dengan benar."

Ichigo dengan gugup memasukan topinya kedalam tas, kemudian ia meresletingnya sambil tertawa, "ya, saya seorang chef… Apakah anda tertarik dalam bidang ini?"

Lelaki itu kemudian mulai tersenyum bahagia, "saya memiliki sebuah café kecil… tidak sebesar Starbucks ini, namun cukup bagi saya. Saya suka membuat kopi…"

"Kopi?" Ichigo menghirup cappuccinonya pelan-pelan, kemudian ia mulai bertanya, "dimanakah café anda?"

"Ah, jauh sekali dari Tokyo ini," katanya, "Toko kopi saya ada di Indonesia."

"Indonesia," Ichigo tersenyum hangat, "salah satu negeri yang paling hebat soal kopi bukankah begitu? Saya secara pribadi sangat menyukai Starbucks Java Chip Frappuccino."

"Ah, ya betul, tapi kopi yang ada di Starbucks kurang sedap, jika anda pergi langsung ke Indonesia, kopi luwaknya, kopi Balinya wah, sangat sedap rasanya" katanya, "saya mencoba untuk bereksperimen dengan kopi-kopi Indonesia dan baru-baru ini saya berkreasi dengan menerapkan gastronomi molekuler pada kopi yang saya jual di café saya."

_Gastronomi molekuler, ia tidak salah dengar bukan?_

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo, "saya sedang menaruh minat pada bidang ini."

"Ah, tapi gastronomi molekuler yang saya terapkan sangat sederhana," ucapnya, "saya merapkannya di dalam kopi sehingga setiap orang dapat merasakan sedikit kejutan dalam suatu minuman yang sangat sederhana. Menurut saya itulah seni di dalam gastronomi… seni memberikan kejutan. Setidaknya bagi saya."

"Seni memberikan kejutan," Ichigo menatapnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyerap kata-katanya. Kemudian dalam kesunyian ia tersenyum.

X X X

Gedung pencakar langit itu terlihat begitu kokoh, namun hati sang pemilik gedung tidak sekokoh kelihatannya. Kuchiki Byakuya masih menatap kota Tokyo dari jendela besarnya. Ia menerawang sejauh-jauhnya, seakan-akan pemikirannya tidak ada yang mencapai jalan keluar. Kemudian ketukan pintu yang keras, menyadarkannya.

"Saya turut berduka soal kematian Shiba Kaien," Kuchiki Byakuya melembutkan suaranya sambil menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan analitik, "namun apakah anda memiliki urusan disini?"

Lelaki gemuk itu hanya menatap Byakuya dengan kesal, kelihatannya wajah pucat Byakuya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang ingin ia remukan, ingin ia hancurkan sampai orang itu tidak bisa bangun lagi. Lelaki itu tahu ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang penting, ia tahu orang seperti Kuchiki Byakuya tidak memiliki banyak waktu berurusan dengan orang sepertinya… namun, "Kau sudah dengar sendiri bukan tuan CEO? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Aku ingin bertemu dengan adik perempuanmu sekarang juga."

"Apakah itu adalah caramu berbicara dengan atasanmu?" tanya Byakuya dengan dingin, setiap nadanya mencerminkan teguran, namun lelaki gemuk itu tidak mempedulikannya. "Shiba Kaien meninggal hari ini dan gadis itu tidak ada di pemakaman! Gadis pencuri itu bahkan tidak meminta maaf!" teriak lelaki gemuk itu.

Byakuya meletakkan bulpennya, kemudian ia menatap lelaki gemuk itu dengan tajam.

"Ia memang pencuri!" teriak lelaki gemuk itu keras-keras, "ia mencuri karya Shiba Kaien! Ia mencuri aransemen orang yang sedang sakit kanker! Ia adalah orang paling licik yang pernah kutemui!"

Kata-kata terakhir itu sudah membulatkan tekad Byakuya, "tarik orang ini pergi."

"Kau bisa memecatku Kuchiki Byakuya! Tapi gadis itu akan masuk ke dalam penjara! Ia pencuri musik! Pencuri jiwa Shiba Kaien!"

Kuchiki Byakuya mengangkat telepon kemudian ia berkata, "Ya, tolong segera hapus nama Shiba Ganju dan pastikan tidak ada perusahaan yang menerimanya."

X X X

Musim dingin ini belum juga berakhir. Salju tidak kunjung turun, yang ada hanyalah udara lembab yang membuat Rukia semakin kesal. Ia hanya memandang orang-orang yang lalu-lalang dengan pandangan iri. Iri karena mereka tahu betul nama-nama keluarga mereka, makanan favorit mereka, kemana mereka akan pergi, kesalahan apa yang akan mereka perbaiki, mimpi apa yang ingin mereka capai… Rukia bahkan masih merasa asing dengan namanya sendiri. R-u-k-i-a sebenarnya apa arti nama itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Rupanya kau ada disini!" Ichigo mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia terlihat seperti pelari marathon yang baru saja melewati rintangannya, "aku mencarimu kemana-mana… sebentar lagi konsernya akan dimulai."

Rukia mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi hak tingginya membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan. Ia ingin terus duduk di depan Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall, tidak usah berdiri dengan hak tinggi seperti ini lagi. "Haruskah aku memakai hak tinggi seperti ini?" tanya Rukia perlahan.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo, "pertama ini adalah recital, kau harus tampil formal bukan? Kedua kau sangat pendek kalau kau hilang aku bisa-bisa kesulitan mencarimu. Ketiga kau tampak lucu jika memakainya jadi pakai saja, tapi tentu saja kalau kau tidak nyaman mengenakannya, setelah recital selesai kau bisa mengganti sepatu hakmu dengan sepatu boots, aku sudah menyiapkannya di bagasi mobil, tenang saja."

Rukia mengamati suaminya yang terlihat siap sedia akan segalanya. Jujur, ia merasa agak bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, bisa memeliki suami yang sangat perhatian kepadanya. Beberapa hari ini ia membaca surat kabar dan ia menemukan banyak kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga dan perceraian. Mungkin ia merasa lega karena ia adalah seorang wanita yang beruntung… suaminya sangat baik padanya, bahkan ketika ia kehilangan ingatan seperti ini suaminya tetap bersabar menunggu kepulihannya. Itupun jika… memang ia akan pulih. Bagaimana jika selamanya ia akan seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ia takkan pulih lagi? Ia ingin jatuh dari tangga yang membawanya masuk ke dalam concert hall ini, mungkin saja ingatannya akan kembali, mungkin saja—

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, seakan-akan ia dapat melihat apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu.

Ichigo kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu, "kau pasti akan menikmati konsernya," ia tersenyum, "aku yakin akan itu… Tadashi Mori sangat hebat, kau pasti tidak akan kecewa."

Kata-kata Ichigo menenangkan hatinya sedikit, namun langkah kakinya masih saja kaku. Setengah karena ketidaknyamanan hak tinggi, setengahnya karena hatinya masih ragu. Bagaimana jika ia duduk di bangku penonton dan justru gagal untuk menikmati konser ini? Bagaimana jika ia tidak memahami dirinya yang dulu. Bagaimana jika ia tidak memahami kecintaannya pada musik?

Tap. Dalam sekejap ada kehangatan yang muncul di dalam ruangan itu. Kali ini bukan karena heater, ataupun suara pengunjung yang bergema, namun kali ini karena tangan Ichigo menggenggam tangannya. "Kau bohong," kata Ichigo, "kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa, tapi jari kelingkingmu bergerak-gerak seperti itu. Kau sedang gugup bukan? Khawatir? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak SMA Rukia. Kau bisa lupa padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah lupa padamu."

Entah sihir apa yang keluar dari tangan itu, namun di dalam genggaman tangan suaminya. Ia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Yak, ini tempat duduk kita," Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia sekejap dan mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu lagi, "ah, kita tepat waktu, resitalnya sudah mau dimulai."

Tring. Suara piano yang menggema menarik perhatian Rukia. Suara itu sangat… hidup di telinganya. Seperti jemari-jemari sang pianis sedang menari-nari diatas tuts piano. Terkadang Rukia merasa lagu ini misterius, namun terkadang terkesan melankolis, ia tidak begitu tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pianis ini… temponya… ia tahu tempo ini. Entah darimana ia tahu kalau tempo ini 3/4. Ia kemudian merasakan kemewahan lagu ini…. Lagu ini begitu mewah, namun misterius… ia seakan-akan dibawa pergi oleh melodi yang terasa seperti sedang berlari-lari ini. Kemudian dentingan terakhir membawa Rukia kedalam kekosongan. Lagu ini berakhir?

Tapi kemudian piano itu berbunyi lagi. Kali ini bunyinya begitu lembut dan pelan, cantik dan halus. Kali ini rondo, 2/4. Rukia merasakan ketenangan Beethoven mulai muncul di dalam lagu ini.

"_Nicht__zu__geschwind__und__sehr__singbar__vorgetragen_," Ichigo membisikan Bahasa Jerman yang bukan merupakan bahasa yang Rukia gunakan sehari-hari, namun ia merasa bahasa itu tidak asing. Ia tahu arti dari setiap kata yang Ichigo ucapkan.

"Cantabille," Rukia membalasnya, "Seperti bernyanyi."

Dalam iringan piano yang tenang, Rukia dapat melihat senyuman mengembang di wajah Ichigo. "Bagaimana?" Tanya lelaki itu, "Kau tidak pernah lupa akan musik bukan? Tenang saja… musik tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."

Rukia dapat merasakan ketegangan pergi dari hatinya. Ia mungkin lupa akan musik... tapi setidaknya hatinya tidak pernah lupa.

X X X

_**Saat**__**ini**__**aku**__**masih**__**belum**__**siap**__**mengikuti**__**pelatihan**__**yang**__**kau**__**ajukan.**__**Perancis**__**terlalu**__**jauh**__**untukku.**__**Masih**__**banyak**__**yang**__**ingin**__**kulakukan**__**di**__**Jepang.**__**Tapi,**__**aku**__**punya**__**sedikit**__**hadiah**__**untuk**__**Ukitake-san.**_

_**-Kurosaki**__**Ichigo-**_

Ukitaki Juushirou tersenyum lebar saat ia membaca surat itu. Yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah kemiripan bocah ini dengan Kurosaki Ishiin. Selalu saja berhasil mengejutkannya. Hadiah kecil dari bocah itu juga membuatnya kaget luar biasa. Siapa yang akan menebak kalau Kurosaki Ichigo ini sudah dapat mempraktikan gastronomi molekuler dengan begitu mengejutkan begini.

"Apa yang ada di dalam gelas itu Ukitake-sama?" tanya Kiyone.

"Berisik kau Kiyone!" pekik Sentaro, "kau merusak konsentrasi Ukitake-sama! Ia butuh ketenangan! Ia sedang menilai karya dari salah satu chef amatir!"

"Heh! Jangan seenaknya kau menilaiku! Aku hanya bertanya dengan sopan!" teriak Kiyone, "kau sok tahu begitu! Belum tentu Ukitake-sama sedang menilai karya seseorang! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!" balas Sentaro tidak senang.

"Sudah-sudah cukup semuanya," Ukitake berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, namun kelihatannya kedua asistennya ini masih saja terus bertengkar.

Ukitake kemudian menyicipi hidangan Ichigo pelan-pelan… kemudian Ukitake tertawa lepas.

"Ukitake-sama?" teriak Sentaro dan Kiyone bersamaan, "anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo memberikanku popcorn yang sempurna," Ukitake tersenyum lebar, "tidak ada yang gosong."

"Apa maksudnya popcorn?" tanya Kiyone.

"Bukankah itu minuman?" tanya Sentaro.

"**Resep****karya**Grant Achatz," kata Ukitake, "ia membuat Liquid Popcorn. Biasanya orang akan membuatkan hidangan yang merepotkan, tapi bocah ini memilih hidangan yang simple namun memasaknya dengan sempurna. Dessert yang bisa diminum. Rasanya manis dan unik. Kelihatannya seperti minuman keras, tapi sebenarnya ini adalah minuman dari Popcorn dan Caramel. Pilihan yang mengejutkan. Boleh ambilkan surat dari Ichigo itu lagi?"Liquid Popcorn Ingredients

**- 35 g (1.2 oz) canola oil**

**- 150 g (5.3 oz) popcorn kernels**

**- 7 g (0.25 oz) kosher salt**

**- 90 g (3.2 oz) butter**

**- 75 g (2.6 oz) sugar**

**- 750 g (1lb 10.5 oz) water**

Caramel Froth Ingredients

**- 250 g (8.8 oz) sugar**

**- 200 g (7.1 oz) water**

**- 75 g (2.6 oz) simple syrup**

**- 5 g (0.18 oz) soy lecithin powder**

Preparation Liquid Popcorn

**1- In large pot heat oil until lightly smoking.**

**2- Add popcorn kernels and cover pot.**

**3- Shake pot constantly while kernels pop.**

**4- Remove pot from heat when kernels stop popping.**

**5- In second large pot, combine 125 g (4.4 oz) popped corn, salt, butter, sugar and water.**

**6- Bring to simmer over medium heat and simmer for 5 min.**

**7- Strain through china cap strainer, pushing liquid through with back of ladle until only popcorn kernels remain in basket. Discard kernels.**

**8- Transfer liquid to blender and blend on high speed for 3 min or until smooth.**

**9- Strain through chinois. Keep warm.**

Caramel Froth

**1- In small saucepan, heat sugar and 75 g (2.6 oz) of water over medium heat to 171 °C (340 °F).**

**2- Remove from heat.**

**3- Immediately add remaining 125 g (4.4 oz) water and simple syrup. TAKE CARE as mixture will bubble and splatter.**

**4- Whisk until dissolved.**

**5- Pour into tall, narrow container and let cool to warm.**

**6- Add lecithin and blend with immersion blender incorporating air until frothy.**

Assemble and serve

**1- Pour warm popcorn broth into tall shot glasses, filling them half full.**

**2- Spoon caramel froth over broth to fill glasses three-fourths full.**

Ukitake tertawa dan ia pun meletakan surat itu pelan-pelan.

"Ia menulis resepnya di belakang suratnya… aku sudah terlalu tua, tidak menyadarinya tadi… Kurosaki Ichigo ya? Benar-benar chef yang mengejutkanku… sayang sekali ia menolak Paris. Paris tidak bisa menunggunya."

"Jadi ia tidak bisa belajar ke Perancis?" tanya Sentaro.

"Tidak bisa…" ucap Ukitake, "sayangnya tidak bisa."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and for picking me as your favorite author or picking this story as your favorite… Sorry for the long delay, I hope it is worth it. Jika ada yang kurang bisa tolong dirincikan di kotak review agar bisa kuperbaiki… jika ada yang disuka juga bisa ditinggalkan di kotak review supaya bisa dipertahankan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, saran, dan kalau ada yang tidak jelas dikotak review. Thank you for reading :) it means a lot to me.


	6. Datangnya Renji Abarai

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Author's Note:**

**I am not dead ;) but I was pretty busy.**

**Saya tahu sudah **_**sangat sangat**_** lama cerita ini hiatus. Saya sempat ingin menghentikannya, namun saya merasa tidak akan adil pada orang yang menyukai cerita ini. Saya punya banyak waktu luang sekarang dan saya janji akan update setiap minggu! **

**Saya cukup senang menulis chapter ini, semoga kalian senang membacanya…**

**Selamat membaca! **

* * *

**6**

**Datangnya Renji Abarai**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Aku tidak pernah menulis diary. Tapi dokter menganjurkanku untuk menulisnya untuk membantu proses pemulihanku. Kelihatannya namaku adalah Kuchiki Rukia dan aku menderita amnesia. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi padaku beberapa hari ini. Aku telah menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dan aku ternyata bisa bermain piano. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya, ia tidak pernah menceritakan kisah cinta kita, dan aku tidak pernah menemukan foto pernikahan kita. Apa aku dapat mempercayainya? Diary, Kurosaki Ichigo memang tampan, ia tidak memaksaku untuk menciumnya ataupun melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang isteri lakukan… tapi aku merasa tempatku bukan disini. Apartemennya yang besar terasa sangat asing… Aku, menemukan sesuatu hari ini dan hatiku sedikit tersentuh. Aku menemukan bahwa dibalik leontin yang kupakai selama ini terukir nama… Renji.**

Terdengar suara air yang mengalir dan hentakan-hentakan piring di dapur. Dapur yang besar itu terlihat begitu apik. Masih tercium aroma bebek panggang yang harum dengan nasi hainam yang manis dan gurih. Di atas meja ada teh krisantium yang masih hangat dan berembun, pas sekali untuk sarapan pagi. Ichigo mencuci piring, sedangkan Rukia sedang mengeringkan piringnya satu persatu. Kemudian dengan perlahan gadis itu menengok ke arah jendela.

"Apa akan turun salju ya Ichigo?"

Ichigo ikut memandang jendela, kemudian ia berkata, "Januari memang puncak musim dingin... Mungkin akan turun salju… tapi hari masih pagi dan langit terlihat agak cerah."

"Hei, Ichigo," panggil Rukia lagi, "kenapa kita menikah di umur yang sangat muda ya?"

Ichigo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia langsung menundukan kepalanya sambil termenung dan mencari alasan. "Uh, aku ingin kita cepat punya anak," Ichigo menjawab asal-asalan.

Wajah Rukia langsung pucat dan ia menjadi panik, "aku tidak mau punya anak dulu Ichigo."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berbisik, "dasar bodoh," kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Begini Rukia, dulu aku takut kau direbut lelaki lain, makanya tanpa sadar aku langsung membeli cincin. Soal punya anak aku hanya bercanda," Balas Ichigo, "tapi kalau kau tiba-tiba ingin punya anak, aku sih tidak masalah… aku sudah siap kok."

Wajah Rukia terlihat semakin pucat.

Ichigo tertawa gugup dan berkata, "maksudku sudah siap menyekolahkannya, memberinya uang jajan, dan membayar asuransi kesehatannya… bukan siap melakukan yang aneh-aneh.."

Rukia menghela nafasnya lega, kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "kalau dipikir-pikir selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak banyak bertanya soal pernikahan kita ya, Ichigo… Sebenarnya kenapa kita bisa jatuh cinta?"

Ichigo menyalahkan dirinya karena ialah yang membawa serial korea ke rumah kemarin malam, sekarang Rukia jadi terlihat penasaran soal 'kisah cinta' mereka yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Ia bukanlah orang yang pandai mengarang cerita. Sejak TK sampai SMA nilai mengarangnya selalu pas-pasan. Nilai itupun mungkin karena gurunya kasihan padanya. Ichigo tahu ia harus berbicara sekarang, karena rasa curiga sudah muncul di wajah mungil Rukia.

"Jadi, dulu kita satu SMA dan kita saling jatuh cinta karena kita duduk satu bangku," Ichigo mengarang-ngarang.

"Lalu?" tanya Rukia.

"Sudah," balas Ichigo.

"Masa hanya karena duduk satu bangku bisa jatuh cinta?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

"Mungkin memang itu takdir Rukia, mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama kali… mungkin seperti di film-film, tiba-tiba suka," Ichigo semakin panik.

"Mungkin dijampi-jampi," jawab Rukia kesal, "masa kisah cinta kita sendiri saja pakai kata 'mungkin' sih… seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi saja."

Ichigo hanya terdiam. Ia tahu gadis itu lupa akan segalanya... Tapi haruskah ia memberitahukan siapa yang dulu pernah ditinggalkan Rukia? Haruskah ia memberitahukan Rukia soal Renji?

_"Ichigo ada gadis yang bernama Rukia di SMA Karakura, kalau kau pergi kesana... Kau harus menjaganya untukku ya. Oh ya dan kau harus Berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, Ichigo. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai. Kau tidak akan merebut gadis yang dicintai sahabatmu kan?"_

"Ichigo aku ingin berkata jujur padamu," Rukia menghela nafasnya, "kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan terlalu baik padaku… tapi sebagai seorang isteri, aku ingin jujur mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. Kalau aku pernah mencintaimu… aku ingin sekali kembali menjadi gadis itu. Gadis yang mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo tapi aku tidak bisa."

Ichigo pernah jatuh dari lantai, berkelahi, tersiram minyak panas, teriris pisau dapur, dan tertimpa bahan bangunan, tapi kata-kata itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari semua kejadian-kejadian yang ada. Sejujurnya ia telah mencintai Rukia. Ya, ia telah mencintai gadis itu sejak lama. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Rukia seperti ia menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Renji. Ia takut menyampaikan perasaanya pada gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin berada di sisi gadis itu selamanya, meski hanya sebagai sahabat, ataupun sebagai suami palsu.

* * *

Bandara Narita, Tokyo sangat ramai hari ini. Banyak orang berjalan lalu lalang, suara koper yang diseret-seret menggema di setiap sudut, dan suara bising pengunjung membuat tempat itu menjadi semakin padat. Banyak sekali orang di dunia ini yang membenci bandara, namun ada seorang pria berambut merah yang terlihat sangat senang menarik koper hitamnya. Tato-tatonya membuat banyak orang berjalan menjauh, namun orang itu tampak tidak peduli. Ia terlihat santai mencari seseorang di bandara itu.

"Renji!" Teriak Kira dan Momo dari jauh, "akhirnya kau pulang juga!"

Bandara Narita memang padat dan ramai, tapi Renji langsung mengenali suara mereka berdua. Suara sahabat-sahabatnya saat SMP, ia sudah lama pergi tapi ia tak mungkin lupa. Kira adalah orang yang sabar dan perhatian sedangkan Momo adalah wanita yang selalu siap untuk membantu orang lain. Kedua orang itu adalah sahabat yang paling sabar dan baik hati. Renji tidak mungkin dengan mudah melupakan mereka.

"Kira!" Teriaknya, "Momo!"

Setelah melewati kerumunan orang yang ramai, Renji langsung memeluk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Amerika?" Tanya Momo.

"Lumayan lah," jawab Renji senang.

"Kau kesini untuk bertemu dengannya kan?" Goda Kira, "ayo jawab saja."

"Ah!" Teriak Momo, "Kira! Kau bodoh sekali..."

"Ada apa Momo?" Tanya Renji kaget.

"Rukia-chan... Katanya dia sudah menikah dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Begitukah? Ichigo ya?" Tanya Renji sambil tertawa, "memang sudah tertebak ya?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Renji?" tanya Kira dengan khawatir.

"Renji…" Lanjut Momo, "Kau harus pergi ke Amerika dan kau menjauhi Rukia... Tapi ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini bukan karena kau meninggalkannya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan seperti itu, tapi jangan merasa kecewa…"

"Kalian ini bicara apa?" Kata Renji, "aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula pernikahan kan sesuatu yang menggembirakan, kenapa aku harus sedih atau kecewa?"

Ketiga orang itu terdiam. Renji tahu kedua sahabatnya paham apa yang ia rasakan. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh pedang atau jatuh dari tebing. Pokoknya rasanya sakit sekali. Wanita memang paling hebat melukai perasaan pria. Renji kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Momo dan Kira sambil mengajak mereka untuk makan pagi. Renji mencairkan suasana dengan membagi cerita kehidupannya di Amerika, namun langkahnya terhenti sebentar, ia memandang salju yang turun di jendela-jendela besar bandara.

_"Selamat tinggal Renji"_ Suara Rukia terdengar bergema di telinga Renji.

* * *

Rukia melihat sekitarnya, rasanya pagi tadi sangat cerah, tidak mungkin hari ini turun salju. Ichigo memang mengatakan bahwa akan turun salju namun, kenapa Rukia berada di taman? Bukankah tadi ia sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Rukia, kau akan pergi ke SMA Karakura kan?" seorang pria berambut merah tertawa, namun tawanya begitu dipaksakan, "Ada teman baikku disana, namanya Ichigo! Dia akan menjagamu! Tenang saja, dia memang menyebalkan tapi kalau kau mulai mengenalnya dia orang yang baik kok…"

"Renji..."

Jadi orang itu adalah Renii? Tapi kenapa Rukia dapat melihat dirinya yang masih SMA bertemu dengan Renji? Ah, ini mimpi… namun kenapa rasanya nyata sekali?

"Dengar, aku benar-benar harus pergi ke Amerika… Rukia…" Kata Renji lagi.

"Begitu saja yang ingin kau katakan, Renji?"

Rukia melihat dirinya sendiri mengucapkan hal itu dengan dingin. Pria yang bernama Renji itu seakan-akan sudah tahu Rukia akan segera pergi dari sisinya. Bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi dan bahwa semuanya akan berakhir.

"Selamat tinggal Renji."

Rukia masih dapat merasakan salju mendekap dirinya. Namun ia kembali berada di tempat tidurnya dengan buku yang tadi dibacanya. Ia telah bangun dari mimpinya. Mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Seperti itu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya. Apa mungkin itu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya? Mungkinkah kenangan ini adalah kenangan yang penting baginya, sampai-sampai jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin mengingatnya lagi?

_Kenapa bisa begini?_

Sebentar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar, kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka, Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan wajah pucat dan bertanya, "ada apa Ichigo?"

Ichigo tidak ingin merusak privasi gadis itu, tapi wajah pucat Rukia membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Apakah gadis itu sebegitu sengsaranya tinggal bersamanya? Ataukah karena hari ini turun salju? Ah, tidak mungkin, gadis itu seharusnya telah lupa akan segalanya. Gadis itu tidak mungkin ingat akan kenangan buruk itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku membuat roti hari ini," Ichigo tersenyum hangat, "apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tadi tertidur sebentar," balas Rukia, "ada sedikit mimpi yang aneh."

_"Apakah mimpi burukmu ini karena salju turun?"_ Pikir Ichigo, _"apa salju yang turun itu mengingatkanmu padanya?"_

Rukia berjalan dengan baju rumahnya yang hangat dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju dapur. Semua bahan-bahan membuat roti sudah disiapkan oleh Ichigo. Lelaki itu kemudian mulai membuat adonan roti dari telur, tepung, susu, dan berbagai bahan lainnya. Rukia ingin sekali bertanya kepada pria itu tentang Renji. Awalnya nama Renji yang berada di leontinnya itu tidak begitu penting baginya, mungkin saja itu hanya merek, namun dengan adanya mimpi itu… Rukia yakin ia harus bertanya kepada suaminya tentang pria misterius ini.

"Sebenarnya siapa itu Renji?" tanya Rukia.

Wajah suaminya terlihat kesal setelah mendengar nama itu. Rukia dapat melihat suaminya membanting adonan, menggulungnya berkali-kali, lalu membanting adonan itu lagi. Diberinya sedikit tepung pada adonan, lalu setelah diratakan, dibantingnya adonan itu lagi. Rukia tidak tahu apa Ichigo sedang melampiaskan rasa kesalnya atau memang sedang mood membuat roti.

Ting! Suara timer oven berbunyi keras dan Rukia langsung mematikannya sambil mengeluarkan croissant-croissant yang baru matang. Rukia dapat mencium aroma mentega Orchid Butter yang meleleh diatas croissant-croissant kecil itu. Croissantnya terlihat matang dengan indah dan menteganya terlihat mengkilat dan aromanya harum. Rukia mengeluarkannya satu-satu dan meletakannya ke atas piring, suaminya masih belum menjawab pertanyaanya. Rukia meletakkan piring berisi croissant itu keatas meja makan dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya siapa itu Renji?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo membanting adonan semakin keras dan ia berkata, "kami dulu berteman baik… apa kau ingat padanya?"

Rukia melepas leontinnya dan meletakannya di atas meja yang masih bersih. Dibaliknya leontin itu, dan Ichigo dapat melihat ukiran nama Renji disana.

"Ichigo," Rukia menghela nafasnya, "kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita soal Renji?"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, ia tidak ingin Rukia terluka. Ada banyak kesedihan yang datang waktu Rukia mengingat-ingat hari dimana Rukia meninggalkan Renji. Rukia dan Renji punya banyak kenangan yang baik karena mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka masih sangat kecil, tapi hari perpisahan mereka sangat membuat Rukia sedih. Lagipula… ia yakin, wanita itu pasti masih mencintai Renji. Panggil Ichigo egois, namun hatinya kesal sekali melihat wanita itu selalu memikirkan pria berambut merah itu setiap salju turun.

"Renji berteman baik dengan kita dan ia memberikan leontin itu sebagai hadiah perpisahan agar kau tidak lupa padanya," jawab Ichigo jujur, "aku tidak ingin bercerita kepadamu karena kalian berpisah saat ia harus pergi ke Amerika.

Rukia menghela nafasnya, suaminya jujur kepadanya. Rukia kemudian tersenyum saat sadar bahwa selama ini suaminya bertingkah layaknya pacar yang sedang cemburuan. Adonan itu dibanting Ichigo lagi, kali ini lebih keras lagi dari yang tadi. Rukia tidak tahu siapa itu Renji, namun dihadapannya ada seorang lelaki yang sangat baik padanya. Rukia kemudian Rukia mengenggam tangan pria itu.

"Kalau adonannya kau banting keras-keras seperti itu, nanti mejanya bisa rusak," Rukia memembersihkan tangan pria itu dari adonan, "kau ini cemburu ya?"

Ichigo berhenti membanting adonan dan menundukan kepalanya, "kau suka pada Renji dulu… maaf aku tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu, aku takut—"

"Sudahlah," Rukia tersenyum, "saat ini aku punya kau bukan?"

Rukia yakin Ichigo adalah suami yang paling baik sedunia. Ia juga tahu bahwa Ichigo adalah orang yang jujur. Renji siapalah itu, Rukia tidak ingin pusing sekarang. Ia tidak ingin senyuman hangat suaminya itu hilang lagi. Lagipula, ia juga tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Renji bukan?

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter due next week.**

**_Next week, I promise, Next week._**

**Minggu depan pasti kuselesaikan chapter 7 ;)**


	7. Ishiin Bertemu Menantunya

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Note:

_Amuse-bouche_ biasanya dihidangkan sebagai makanan pembuka dan _tiramisu_ dihidangkan sebagai hidangan penutup.

_Gourmet_ adalah majalah tentang hidangan restoran kelas atas yang dipimpin oleh _Condé Nast. _Majalah ini seperti Vouge atau Bazaarnya dunia kuliner, tapi sayang sekarang majalah ini sudah tidak diproduksi lagi karena sebagian besar pembaca sekarang lebih tertarik dengan majalah makanan yang murah dan mudah diakses.

* * *

7

Ishiin Bertemu Menantunya

* * *

Selesai. Dari _amuse-bouche_ sampai _tiramisu_... Semuanya sudah dihidangkan dengan sempurna. Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dapur Azure 45 hari ini benar-benar ramai. Hentakan piring dan suara pesanan pelanggan bergema diseluruh ruangan. Kurosaki Ichigo dapat melihat Hitsugaya Toushirou, sang kepala _chef_ itu, memarahi _chef-chef_ lainnya karena hidangan yang dipesan belum juga matang. Hari ini rekan-rekan kerjanya benar-benar malang, mereka harus bekerja dengan cepat, namun di lain pihak mereka juga harus memasak dengan teliti karena kepala chef mereka luar biasa perfeksionis.

Pria itu kemudian mendengar waitressnya berteriak, "tiga _spaghetti carbonara_, lima _coq au vin_, dan dua _escargo_t."

_Ah, escargot._ Ichigo kemudian mengambil bekicot-bekicot segar dari Azure 45. Bekicot memang terlihat berlendir dan tidak enak untuk dimakan mentah-mentah, namun karena itulah Ichigo senang memasak _escargot_. Tidak begitu banyak chef di Azure 45 yang senang memasak _escargot_, tapi karena itulah Ichigo unggul satu langkah dari mereka. _Escargot_ adalah salah satu makanan pembuka paling mewah dan populer di Perancis. Mereka mungkin tinggal di Jepang, tapi ini adalah restoran Perancis dan orang yang makan disini pastinya menyukai masakan Perancis.

Tidak semua bekicot dapat dimakan dan tidak banyak bekicot yang enak untuk dimasak. Bahkan di dapur Azure 45 pun Ichigo masih harus memilih bekicot yang tepat untuk dihidangkan. Tentu saja Ichigo ingin bekicot yang besar dan segar. Kesegaran bukan masalah karena Azure 45 sudah mendapat bahan-bahan baku segar dari _supplier_ terkemuka setiap pagi. Saat ini ukuranlah yang penting.

Ichigo mengambil bahan-bahan bakunya dan memeras lemon untuk membuang rasa amis dari bekicot itu. Ichigo kemudian melumurinya dengan mentega, bawang putih, dan beberapa bahan lain sambil mengaduknya agar bumbu-bumbu itu meresap. Ichigo dapat merasakan aroma yang gurih, namun rasanya ada yang kurang— Ichigo kemudian melirik _wine_ disampingnya dan tanpa pikir panjang meneteskan sedikit _wine_ ke hidangannya. Ichigo kemudian memanggang _escargot_ itu di oven yang panasnya 210 derajat celcius dan mulai memasak pesanan lain.

Saat _escargot_nya dihidangkan diatas piring dengan roti perancis, ia dapat melihat tatapan analitik dari kepala _chef_nya. Kepala _chef_nya itu menyuruh _waitress-waitress_ untuk menghidangkan hidangan lainnya dan membiarkan _escargot_ Ichigo diteliti sekali lagi olehnya. Toushirou tidak tampak senang, kelihatannya pria itu tahu ada yang berbeda dari _escargot_ itu.

"Kau merubah resepnya?" Toushirou menatap Ichigo dengan tajam, "apa kau tahu bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang aku hargai?"

Ichigo dapat melihat _chef-chef_ lain menatap dirinya dan Toushirou, kelihatannya mereka baru saja mendapat sebuah tontonan. Ichigo dapat melihat Toushirou tampak tidak senang dengan hidangannya, namun Ichigo juga dapat melihat kekaguman saat kepala _chef_nya itu menganalisis escargot Ichigo.

Ichigo menangguk dengan percaya diri dan berkata, "aku hanya ingin menghidangkan yang terbaik."

"Jadi resep aslinya tidak baik?" Toushirou merasa tersinggung dan menatap escargot itu dengan tajam.

"Dengar, Toushirou—"

"Kepala _chef _Hitsugaya," Toushirou membetulkannya.

"Intinya," Ichigo menatap kepala chefnya dengan penuh hormat dan berkata, "aku percaya pada masakanku dan aku ingin kau percaya kepada escargot ini juga."

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu?" Toushirou menatap Ichigo tajam-tajam.

"Kau tahu _escargot_ ini terasa lebih enak," Ichigo menunjuk _escargot_ itu, "tapi kau tidak berani merubah tradisi restoran ini."

Toushirou menatap _sous-chef_nya dan menghela nafasnya. Pria itu memang pandai melakukan inovasi, mungkin memberikan kesempatan ini bukanlah pilihan yang salah. Lagipula pria itu sudah menolak ajakan Ukitake untuk pergi ke Perancis demi isterinya. Orang ini adalah orang yang baik, Toushirou merasa ia juga harus berbuat baik kepada pria ini.

"Baiklah," Touhirou dapat mendengar _chef-chef_ yang lain menghela nafas lega, "dimana _waitress_nya? Cepat hidangkan _escargot_ ini."

* * *

"Ini _escargot_ yang lezat," Kurosaki Ishiin menyantap _escargot_ itu dengan lahap, "apa kau menyukainya?"

Urahara menyatap escargot itu dengan sedikit bingung, "rasanya sedikit berbeda dari _escargot_ mereka yang biasanya…"

"Ah, kau kan bekerja sebagai kritikus makanan, kritikmu jangan tajam-tajam ya, anakku soalnya bekerja disini," Ishiin menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "kalau mau tulis artikel… tulisnya yang bagus-bagus saja, kalau ada yang jelek lebih baik anggap saja kau tidak pernah makan _escargot_ ini, kita pesan saja yang lain!"

Urahara menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "justru sebaliknya, _escargot_ ini adalah _escargot_ terenak yang pernah kumakan di Jepang. _Escargot_ mereka dulu tidak seenak ini, ini sesuatu yang tidak biasa, tapi aku justru sangat senang kepala _chef _Hitsugaya itu mau merubah cara berpikirnya yang konserfatif dan membuka ruang untuk inovasi."

Kurosaki Ishiin kemudian tertawa bahagia, "baguslah, tidak perlu berbohong… semuanya senang."

Urahara kemudian mengambil buku catatannya dan mulai menulis beberapa catatan kecil tentang _escargot_ Azure 45 yang baru itu. Jika ia adalah kritikus makanan pertama yang menyantap _escargot_ baru ini dan menerbitkan cita rasa baru ini ke majalah, bosnya pasti akan sangat senang. Urahara tampak larut ke dunianya sendiri, namun ia kemudian mulai mendengar teman dekatnya itu berbicara lagi. Kurosaki Ishiin memang orang yang heboh dan senang untuk berbicara, tapi Urahara merasa bahwa Ishiin adalah orang yang baik.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku datang kesini?" tanya Ishiin dengan heboh.

"Tidak tahu," Urahara tersenyum hangat, "apa ada yang spesial?"

"Aku baru tahu bahwa anakku telah menikah!" Ishiin melahap _escargot_nya dengan bahagia, "aku tidak percaya kalau aku harus mengetahui kabar ini dari majalah kuliner! '_Sous-chef_ Berbakat Kurosaki Ichigo Telah Menikah Dengan Putri Perusahaan Kuchiki' Aku memang sudah tahu sih hubungan mereka berdua bakalan berakhir seperti ini, tapi bayangkan Urahara, aku tidak diundang ke pernikahan mereka! Apakah Ichigo begitu membenci ayahnya ini? Ah, aku telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah!"

"Bukahkah itu Rukia-san?" Urahara menunjuk seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sedang kebingungan di dekat pintu masuk.

Ishiin tahu betul wanita itu adalah _third daughter_— ah, menantunya. Oh, mimpinya benar-benar telah menjadi nyata. Putranya telah menikah dengan wanita yang tepat dan orang itu ada di hadapannya sekarang. Wanita itu tidak banyak berubah, parasnya masih cantik dan senyumanya masih mempesona. Rukia berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang lain, entah kenapa wanita itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Jika ia berbicara, suaranya dapat membuat Ishiin menghormati wanita itu. Entah kenapa, nada bicaranya tidak seperti wanita sembarangan. Rukia itu seperti dibesarkan oleh orang yang intelektualnya sangat tinggi. Ishiin merasa sangat bangga menjadi mertua bagi wanita itu.

"Menantuku?" Ishiin memanggil Rukia dari jauh, "Menantuku!"

Rukia terlihat bingung dipanggil-panggil sebagai menantu oleh seorang bapak eksentrik di restoran mahal itu. Kelihatannya orang ini adalah ayah mertuanya, itu berarti orang ini adalah ayah dari Kurosaki Ichigo… Tapi— kelihatannya kedua orang ini tidak seperti ayah dan anak. Rukia tidak bisa melihat kesamaan apa-apa selain rambut jabrik mereka dan wajah mereka yang memang samar-samar mirip.

"Ah, Ichigo tidak mau aku datang kesini," Ishiin menarik tangan wanita itu dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam restoran, "tapi aku harus datang kesini! Mana mungkin seorang ayah mertua tidak ingin bertemu dengan menantunya? Ah, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami sekarang! Ah! Aku sangat senang!"

Rukia sepertinya telah masuk ke dalam restoran ini dan terjebak dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tidak— mungkin saja ia pernah mengenal orang ini, namun ia lupa akan orang ini karena amnesianya. Sebenarnya sulit untuk percaya kepada orang ini karena sifat Ichigo dan sifat orang ini sangatlah berbeda. Bukankah apel jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya? Rukia masih tidak yakin ia dapat memanggil orang ini ayah mertuanya.

"Panggil kepala chef dan sous-chef nya kemari," Urahara tersenyum hangat kepada waitressnya, "bilang ada kritikus makanan dari majalah _Gourmet_ datang untuk meliput hidangan _escargot_ mereka yang baru."

* * *

"Kritikus makanan katamu?" Toushirou menghela nafasnya, kelihatannya tamat sudah riwayatnya, "Ichigo, saat kau keluar nanti, apapun yang dikatakan kritikus itu, aku tetap yakin kalau _escargot_mu pada dasarnya adalah inovasi yang baik."

Ichigo tersenyum lega, kelihatannya kepala _chef_nya yang keras kepala itu mulai bisa menerima perubahan. Namun yang paling membuat Ichigo senang adalah karena Toushirou percaya pada masakannya.

Saat pintu dapur terbuka, Ichigo dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dari kejauhan— Ah, dua orang yang sangat ia kenal. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ayahnya bisa bertemu dengan Kuchiki Rukia? Darimana datangnya angin badai ini? Ichigo harus memisahkan mereka berdua sebelum ayahnya merencanakan sesuatu yang konyol. Jangan sampai Rukia jadi trauma dan kabur dari rumahnya karena ayahnya mengarang hal-hal aneh tentangnya.

"Selamat datang Urahara-san," Toushirou menjabat tangan kritikus itu dan tersenyum, "bagaimana _escargot _anda hari ini?"

Ichigo tidak dapat mendengar ocehan Urahara sang kritikus itu, ia masih memperhatikan ayahnya yang duduk agak jauh dari Urahara sedang menepuk-nepuk pundah Rukia sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rukia yang awalnya terlihat agak bingung jadi ikut tertawa, kemudian Ichigo jadi semakin ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu. Ichigo melangkah sedikit lebih dekat kearah Ishiin dan mulai mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Lalu ya, Ichigo itu sering sekali ngompol di celana saat masih kecil!" Ishiin tertawa lagi, kali ini tawanya lebih kencang, "dan lucunya, _mood_nya pasti bagus kalau sudah mengompol! Ia langsung lari-lari kedapur sambil ikut-ikutan memasak denganku padahal celananya masih basah! Dapurnya jadi bau pipis tapi wajah anak itu lucu sekali. Aku sebagai ayahnya tidak tega untuk marah-marah! Ah, aku rindu pada anak lugu itu."

"Jadi Kurosaki-san," Urahara masih mencatat hasil wawancaranya dengan Toushirou, "Um, Kurosaki-san?"

Urahara yang bingung karena panggilannya tidak juga dijawab kemudian menepuk pundak _sous-chef_ berbakat itu, "bagaimana perasaan anda telah memasak _escargot_ paling enak di Jepang?"

Ichigo kemudian menjawab dengan singkat, "senang," dan ia pun kembali memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak itu.

"Mungkin ada perasaan lain selain senang?" Urahara memandang Ichigo dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Tidak ada," Ichigo menganalisis senyuman ayahnya yang kelihatan jahil itu. Kelihatannya ada pertanyaan buruk yang akan diajukan oleh Ishiin yang heboh itu.

"Oh ya, kapan aku akan punya cucu Rukia-chan?" Ishiin bertanya dengan wajah yang penuh harapan.

Rukia terdiam, kemudian Urahara bertanya, "bolehkah kita foto sebentar dulu sekarang?"

"Aku belum siap!" Ichigo berteriak menanggapi Ishiin, namun Urahara memandang sous-chef itu sambil meletakkan kameranya lagi.

"Oh, baiklah, mungkin anda ingin merapikan rambut anda dulu?" Urahara mengeluarkan sisir dan memberikan sisir itu kepada Ichigo yang kelihatan panik.

Ichigo dapat melihat Ishiin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo yang salah tingkah. Ishiin kemudian bangkit dan mendekati putra sulungnya itu, dipeluknya Ichigo dan ia berbisik, "ah, aku sangat bangga padamu nak, aku pikir kau itu _gay _dan menyukai kepala _chef_ yang selalu kau temui setiap malam di dapur Azure 45… aku pikir kalian itu melakukan yang tidak-tidak! Ah, ternyata kau hanya memasak dan kau membawa pulang wanita yang cantik ini ke keluarga kita."

Ichigo menginjak kaki ayahnya kemudian ia berbisik, "apa kau berbicara yang aneh-aneh kepada Rukia?"

Ishiin tertawa pelan kemudian ia berkata, "itu rahasia kami berdua…"

Urahara yang kelihatannya bingung kemudian mengambil kembali kameranya dan menyuruh Ishiin untuk menyingkir, "yak, akan kufoto dalam hitungan mundur…5, 4 3, 2—"

"Aku mengajak Rukia untuk menginap di rumahku dengan Karin dan Yuzu hari ini juga! Ia sudah setuju loh! Kau harus datang ya!"

"1"

Ichigo terlihat sangat jelek di foto itu. Kelihatannya Ishiin membuka mulutnya disaat yang tidak tepat.

* * *

Ichigo menarik kopernya secara terpaksa ke rumah masa kecilnya, ya, rumah bukan apartemen. Ichigo dapat melihat kedua adik perempuannya yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Yuzu sedang memasak makan malam, sedangkan Karin sedang menyelesaikan makalah kuliahnya di komputer. Namun, saat Rukia masuk ke dalam ruangan, mereka semua langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan mendekati wanita itu.

"Wah, benar-benar Rukia-nee dengan cincin pernikahan!" Yuzu tersenyum senang, "aku senang kau yang menjadi kakak iparku!"

"Yuzu, cepat marahi Ichi-nii," Karin memandang Ichigo dengan analitik, "lama sekali kau mengejarnya… kau tidak jago dalam bidang ini."

"Diam Karin," Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum hangat. Jadi Ichigo mempunyai dua adik perempuan ya? Karin dan Yuzu. Dua-duanya terlihat seperti anak yang baik. Rukia membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Yuzu ke dapur. Karin kembali mengerjakan makalahnnya, sedangkan Rukia sibuk membantu Yuzu menyiapkan makan malam. Ishiin memandang anak laki-lakinya itu dalam-dalam dan menepuk pundak Ichigo keras-keras, "kau berhasil anakku."

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" Ishiin menari-nari dengan senang, "bagaimana honey moon kalian? Ah! Apakah mungkin Rukia sudah hamil sekarang?"

"Argh… jangan tanyakan yang aneh-aneh lagi! Itu semua adalah urusan pribadi! Dan ia tidak hamil!" Ichigo menyanggah pertanyaan Ishiin dengan panik.

"Ichigo…" Ishiin menganalisis ekspresi wajah putranya, "kau belum melakukan apa-apa ya?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Keringat dingin keluar dari dahi Ichigo.

"Ternyata benar! Kau belum melakukan apapun pada Rukia-chan!" Ishiin menangis terisak-isak, "kasihan sekali putraku! Apa kau punya masalah dibawah sana?"

Ichigo langsung memukul ayahnya dengan koper hitam Ichigo yang berat, "kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa! Kami baik-baik saja! Sudah! Jangan campuri urusanku lagi!"

Ichigo menonjok ayahnya, namun ayahnya itu menghindar sambil tertawa-tawa, "tidak ada salahnya mencoba sekali! Kalian sudah suami isteri! Kalau tidak dicoba sekarang, seumur hidup ayahmu yang sudah tua ini tidak akan punya cucu!"

Setelah sibuk mencoba menonjok ayahnya, Ichigo menjadi capek dan ingin segera melupakan percakapan itu. Ichigo kemudian merasakan ada bau yang tidak pas datang dari dapur. Ia mendekati dapur itu dan baunya semakin jelas. Yuzu terlihat santai memasak hidangan ala jepang dan Rukia terlihat sibuk memotong kentang untuk dimasukan kedalam kari mereka.

"Kurang satu sendok teh garam," Ichigo menaruh satu sendok teh garam kedalam panci, "oh ya Rukia, goreng kentang tersendiri supaya kalau akhirnya digabung dengan kari, kentangnya tidak menjadi benyek. Setelah warna kecoklatan, baru kau angkat dan sisihkan."

Yuzu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku bukan _commis_, tuan _sous-chef_… jangan galak-galak…"

"Ah, kuahnya belum terlalu kental," Ichigo menarik tangan Yuzu yang ingin segera mematikan kompornya, "diamkan sebentar lagi sampai kuahnya kental dengan sempurna."

"Tuh kan," komentar Yuzu, "galak sekali…"

"Rukia berhenti menggoreng," perintah Ichigo, "kau tidak ingin kentang itu jadi meresap terlalu banyak minyak. Sesuatu yang terlalu lama digoreng dengan minyak tidak enak untuk dimakan."

Rukia kemudian tertawa pelan dan berhenti menggoreng kentangnya yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan. Suaminya memang paling cerewet soal makanan. Itu yang Rukia paling tahu dari Ichigo, namun entah kenapa ia bisa tahan menanggapi sikap Ichigo yang seperti ini. Entah kenapa, Rukia suka melihat pria itu begitu mencintai pekerjaanya.

"Nah, sekarang baru matikan kompornya," Ichigo mematikan kompor itu, "nah lihat, karinya mengental dengan sempurna."

Yuzu menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk dengan pasrah, "iya, mengental dengan sempurna."

Rukia kemudian menepuk pundak Yuzu pelan-pelan, "kau memasak dengan baik Yuzu."

Yuzu tersenyum senang dan berkata, "tuh kan, aku senang kau yang menjadi kakak iparku."

Ichigo menatap kedua wanita itu dan hanya bisa berharap… ia benar-benar bisa memberikan kakak ipar seperti ini lagi kepada Yuzu.

* * *

Kamar Ichigo tidak berubah, masih sama seperti yang dulu. Gitar yang tidak pernah ia mainkan selama bertahun-tahun masih ada di pojok ruangan, buku-buku komik zaman ia SMA masih tertumpuk rapih di rak bukunya, meja belajarnya terlihat bersih dari debu, dan poster penyanyi idolanya dulu masih ada di tembok kamarnya. Ia yakin keluarganya masih rajin membersihkan kamar ini saat ia tidak ada. Ayahnya sih berasalan kalau kamar ini sering dijadikan kamar tamu, tapi Ichigo yakin, dengan tidak adanya furnitur yang berubah, artinya ayahnya sebenarnya rindu padanya.

"Keluargamu sangat…" Rukia hening sejenak, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk melengkapi kalimatnya, "… unik."

Ichigo tersenyum hangat, "maafkan aku kita jadi harus tidur sekamar…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Rukia membalas senyuman pria itu, "aku percaya kepadamu… ah, atau kau yang tidak percaya kepadaku? Aku gadis baik-baik kok, kalau kau tidak percaya aku bisa tidur di klosetmu yang besar ini."

Ichigo kemudian tersenyum lagi dan menarik futon cadangannya. Ia lalu merebahkan futon itu di atas lantai, "kau tidur di ranjang, aku tidur di futon ini."

Rukia menangguk dan merebahkan diri di ranjang itu. Ia kemudian memeluk erat selimutnya dan menghela nafasnya. Ia sebenarnya ada di hotel Ritz-Carlton karena seorang pria berambut merah masuk ke hotel itu. Kelihatannya pria itu adalah pria yang santai dan tidak peduli akan sekitarnya. Pria itu seperti pria yang cuek, namun terlihat sedih. Rukia tidak tahu kenapa pria itu ada di Jepang, bukankah pria itu seharusnya ada di Amerika? Rukia mengikuti pria itu masuk ke lobi hotel dan mendapati teman-temannya memanggil pria itu dengan nama 'Abarai Renji'. Rukia merasa ini seperti takdir yang memusingkan, namun ia benar-benar penasaran akan pria itu. Entah takdir macam apa datang, mertuanya tiba-tiba datang dan mengundangnya— ah, memaksanya menginap di rumah keluarga Ichigo.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya," Rukia menghela nafasnya, "hanya sedikit kedinginan."

Ichigo memperhatikan _heater_nya yang sudah tua. Kelihatannya pemanas ruangan itu sudah mau rusak. Ia kemudian menatap Rukia yang sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan. Salju diluar terlihat lebat sekali, kelihatannya akan ada badai salju yang datang. Rukia kemudian terlihat semakin pucat dan wajahnya mulai terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bersedih.

_Apa karena Renji lagi?_ Ichigo benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ada atau tidak adanya ingatan Rukia, salju selalu saja membuat gadis itu jadi seperti ini. Ichigo kemudian melepas jaketnya dan memberikan selimutnya kepada Rukia. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak wanita itu perlahan dan berkata, "tidak apa-apa."

Rukia menatap pria itu dengan cemas. Lelaki itu merelakan _sweater wool_nya yang hangat untuk menghangatkan Rukia. Padahal piyama lelaki itu hanya terbuat dari katun yang tipis. Rukia tahu betul pria itu pasti sedang menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk karena rumah ini adalah rumah yang sederhana. Bahkan ada celah-celah sedikit di jendela Ichigo itu. Hawa dingin pasti masuk dan pria itu pasti sedang berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat kedinginan sekarang.

"Aku tidak butuh jaket dan selimut ini," Rukia mengembalikannya dengan kekhawatiran di wajahnya, namun Ichigo mengembalikan jaket dan selimut itu ke tangan Rukia.

Rukia kemudian tersadar pria itu terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima kebaikan hati Rukia. Ichigo ingin melindungi dirinya, tapi… Rukia sudah lelah karena terus dilindungi oleh pria ini.

"Aku masih kedinginan," ucap Rukia, "Ichigo hangatkan aku."

Ichigo tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia yang tidak pernah dapat digapainya. Hanya wanita itu saja yang dapat membuat Ichigo menjadi sangat khawatir dan prihatin. Namun, sekarang wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya? Apa yang harus Ichigo lakukan?

"Aku…" Ichigo duduk di ranjang itu sambil menatap Rukia dengan hangat.

"Hanya satu pelukan saja," Rukia memandang wajah Ichigo yang gugup, "sebuah pelukan dapat menghangatkan kita berdua."

Rukia dapat merasakan kehangatan pria itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Lengan kekar pria itu membungkusnya dengan erat. Ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Ichigo yang menempel diseluruh tubuh pria itu. Rukia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hal ini terjadi kepadanya, namun pelukan Ichigo membuat seluruh tubuh Rukia menjadi lemas. Ia tidak tahu sihir apa yang dipakai pria itu, namun untuk pertama kalinya sejak Rukia memimpikan Renji… salju itu tidak membuat Rukia sedih lagi. Rukia yakin, besok ataupun lusa, salju akan mengingatkannya akan tubuh suaminya yang sedang mendekap dirinya untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

= wah, aku senang sekali ada yang pernah membaca Fades Away dulu dan masih ingin membacanya lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus. Aku janji updatenya ga lama-lama hehe…

Love XOXO = Thank you ya selalu setia membaca setiap fan fiction yang kutulis… hehe iya, cerita ini tidak akan ku delete :)

Ruru = Thank you sudah menyukai fic ini… ;) seperti yang kujanjikan, sudah ku update tepat pada waktunya.

AlwaysIchiruki = wah… thank you sekali sudah di favorite :) hehe ini sudah tepat waktu di update… go team Ichiruki!

Rukiruki = Halo, Rukiruki, terimakasih ya selalu menunggu fic ini… :) saya dengan sedang hati mengupdatenya.

M = Terimakasih atas dukungannya… aku akan selalu tulis. Go! Go! Fighting!

baby maybe = wah, thank you sudah review cerita ini satu persatu dari chapter 1 sampai 6, baby maybe rajin sekali… I'm really touched….

Guest = Iya Ichigo pasti berjuang memenangkan hati Rukia! :)

silent reader = Terimakasih ya, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyebut fic ini elegan… *serve imaginary cupcakes*

life's really hard = Iya aku kembali… Ichigo yang merana memang paling bikin greget… hehe I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Nematoda = wah tulisanku seperti penulis ya? ;) hehe terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya… aku sangat tersentuh. Pekerjaanku bukan sebagai penulis, tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa menerbitkan buku, mungkin buku resep, buku bisnis, atau novel… semoga suatu hari bisa muncul di toko buku XD.

Aurora Borealix = Wah, terimakasih sudah suka cerita ini… di chapter ini Ichigo akhirnya mendapatkan _sesuatu_. I hope you like this one. Hehe I'll work harder.

= thanks berat karena sudah review satu-satu T.T aku benar-benar senang. Nonton bread, love, and dream juga ya? Hua fallin' in love with Kim Tak Gu. Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai see you at chapter 8, sekali lagi thank you ya.

Izumi Kagawa = Forced marriage itu memang favoritku hehe, aku juga tulis 2 cerita lain yang isinya tentang pernikahan bohong-bohongan; Coppèlia (Ichiruki one-shot) dan Marrying Uchiha Sasuke (Sasusaku multi-chapter). Cerita, tokoh-tokoh, dan latar belakang pekerjaan ceritamu berbeda kok. Oh ya, aku lupa tulis di reviewmu, tapi si Orihime kejam sekali T.T hehe kasian Rukianya…

IchigoXRukia = wah, terimakasih atas pujiannya hehe :) Aku akan berjuang menulis buku! Mungkin suatu hari bakal ada di rak-rak Gramedia atau Kinokuniya. Mungkin hehe.

Unknown = Iya, aku paling suka adengan ini… Iya, adonan roti itu semakin sering dan kencang bantingannya makin lembut nanti rotinya. Kemarin saya bikin roti kurang lembut… harus pinjam ototnya Ichigo nih, hehe.

Guest (5/4) = Aku sangat suka film The Vow… Chaning Tatum super keren! Film itu muncul saat saya sedang hiatus dan saya langsung keinget fic saya ini. Rasanya pingin lanjutin lagi, tapi writer's block. XD Thank you for your praise and review! Keep reviewing ya…

ryuva = Renji dan Rukia pasti ujung-ujungnya harus bertemu juga T.T hehe. Tapi soal waktu bertemunya kapan, masih menjadi rahasia! Terus review dan baca ceritaku ya ryuva-san! ^^

fuyu no yukishiro = Wawawa, maaf karena fic ini memang sudah lama saya tinggalkan T.T tapi saya senang sekali fuyu no yukishiro-san masih ingat ingat dikit sama cerita saya ini… Semoga terus dibaca ya XD.

Guest (5/6) = Iya, ini dia *drum roll* chapter 7. Saya menepati deadline XD yeeyy.

* * *

Semoga semuanya senang dengan chapter ini, karena aku sangat senang.

Wah 100 review! Sekarang aku benar-benar sangat bahagia! Terimakasih semuanya karena review, favorite, dan follow kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah merivew satu-satu dari chapter 1 ke chapter 6 dan memberikan kesan mereka. Aku sangat menghargainya…

Terimakasih banyak *bow*

I couldn't have got the will to write this chapter without you guys!

Ichigo tentu saja tidak ingin kalah dari Renji! Ayo kalahkan Renji! Go! Go! Entah kenapa aku sangat suka liat Ichigo VS Renji, bagi yang suka juga, ada fanfictionku yang berjudul Team Edward VS Team Jacob. Disana Ichigo dan Renji memperebutkan Rukia sambil nonton film Twilight. It's one of my favorite fic in English…

Keep reviewing ;) aku jadi sangat senang dan semangat menulis.

* * *

Next Chapter

_Chapter 8_

_Rukia Akhirnya Jatuh Cinta Lagi_


	8. Rukia Akhirnya Jatuh Cinta Lagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Note:

_Dono_ biasa dipakai untuk memanggil keluarga kerajaan atau orang-orang penting, namun dono hanya dipakai di masa lalu. Jepang modern sangat jarang memakai dono.

_Midget_ artinya pendek/kurcaci. _Minuet _artinya lagu yang lambat. _Baka_ artinya bodoh.. _The Toys_ adalah nama _band _Amerika tahun 60-an yang terdiri dari tiga wanita.

* * *

8

Rukia Akhirnya Jatuh Cinta Lagi

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo membuka kulkas keluarganya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Isinya benar-benar tidak banyak, sangat berbeda dengan kulkasnya di rumah. Kulkas ini sangat sederhana dan kecil… Ichigo dapat melihat ayam panggang merah yang dibungkus dengan plastik. Ayam itu sisa dari pesanan ayahnya kemarin. Keluarganya telah membeli makanan siap jadi dari restoran cina dan menyimpannya di kulkas. Ah, Ichigo juga dapat melihat sisa-sisa telur pitan, sayur-mayur, dan buah-buahan. Ichigo masih belum tahu ia dapat memasak apa pagi ini. Ia sedang memiliki krisis ide, karena bahan-bahan yang ia temukan tidak mendukung.

Yuzu memang selalu pintar memasak sejak kecil, namun semenjak Ichigo mengambil alih dapur, adiknya itu jadi lebih santai dan tidak begitu pusing soal makanan. Cara memasak Yuzu dan Ichigo menjadi sangat berbeda karena adiknya itu lebih suka memasak makanan rumahan sederhana, sedangkan Ichigo selalu berusaha untuk membuat hidangan semewah dan sesempurna mungkin. Cara memasak mereka yang berbeda tentunya berpengaruh dengan tipe makanan yang mereka hidangkan. Mungkin inilah sebabnya Ichigo jadi tidak tahu harus memasak apa pagi ini… kelihatannya semua bahan-bahan di kulkas disediakan khusus untuk tipe makakanan Yuzu bukan untuk Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Rukia yang daritadi sibuk menyapu ruang makan, sekarang mulai menyapu dapur, "tidak biasanya kau lama-lama di depan kulkas… Apa kau menjadi bodoh dan berkarat karena sudah lama tidak masuk kerja?"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, kelihatannya isterinya itu semakin lama, semakin seenaknya. Belakangan ini Rukia jadi sering berkomplot dengan Ishiin dan menjahili Ichigo. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka menginap di rumah ayahnya dan entah kenapa Rukia jadi semakin suka mengatai Ichigo. Sous-chef ini memang tidak suka dijahili, tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini Rukia jadi semakin sering tersenyum dan terlihat lebih bersemangat. Rukia semakin mirip dengan Rukia yang dulu ia kenal. Hal ini jadi membuat Ichigo menjadi sedikit lebih bahagia ketika ia dijahili.

"Oh ya, aku mau makan makanan cina seperti kemarin Ichigo!" Rukia meletakkan sapunya dan langsung mengambil panci dari lemari, "ayo kita buat masakan cina! ajari aku masak sup sarang burung wallet!"

Tuh kan, Rukia jadi semakin seenaknya. Rukia sebelum dan sesudah amnesia sama-sama tidak bisa memasak. Berbeda dengan Inoue yang tidak bisa memasak karena masakannya tidak enak, Rukia tidak bisa memasak karena ia punya chef pribadi yang memasak untuknya di kediaman Byakuya. Karena itulah wanita ini selalu datang ke rumah Ichigo untuk membantu Ichigo yang selalu sibuk memasak… entah kenapa wanita itu selalu saja ingin diajari memasak makanan yang susah-susah.

"Kau tahu tidak Rukia kau sejak dulu selalu saja minta diajari masak ini lah masak itu lah," Ichigo mengambil dua ratus lima puluh gram beras dan mencucinya di wastafel, "tapi kau itu sok pintar, masa baru mau belajar masak langsung minta diajari membuat hidangan yang susah-susah. Hari ini juga… kau tahu tidak sup sarang burung wallet itu susah?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku hanya ingin belajar memasak makanan yang aku suka saja… memang itu hal yang salah?"

Ichigo kemudian mencari-cari ayam untuk dijadikan kaldu, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah kaldu ayam instant. Ah, Yuzu memang tipe orang yang sangat simple dan suka memasak makanan yang sederhana… bahkan memasak kaldu pun tidak mau repot-repot.

"Kadang-kadang aku ingin kau itu menjadi seperti Yuzu," Ichigo mengambil kaldu instant itu dan ia letakkan ke tangan Rukia, "sederhana dan tidak ingin belajar yang terlalu susah… Nah, hari ini kita akan belajar masak bubur."

"Tapi aku ingin sup sarang burung wallet…" Rukia menatap kaldu instant itu dengan agak kecewa.

Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia sambil menenangkan wanita itu, "baiklah, baiklah," Ichigo mengalah, "setelah kau lancar membuat bubur akan kuajari memasak sup sarang burung wallet."

Rukia kemudian menjadi bersemangat dan mulai mencari-cari bahan-bahan dasar seperti garam dan gula. Ichigo menatap isterinya itu dengan bahagia, kelihatannya isterinya itu benar-benar senang diajari memasak. Ia mulai merasa Rukia yang dulu mulai kembali lagi. Kembali berbuat seenaknya dan membuat Ichigo gemas padanya.

"Ichigo," Rukia memakai celemek Yuzu, "ayo ajari aku sekarang sebelum keluargamu bangun. Aku ingin menghidangkan sesuatu sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada mereka."

_Oh, ternyata sebagai tanda terimakasih._ Meskipun Rukia tidak begitu ceria dan lepas di depan orang asing, namun wanita itu memang selalu baik kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia selalu saja berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain, tapi tindakan ini malah membuatnya merepotkan diri sendiri. Wanita itu selalu saja berusaha untuk menjadi mandiri… Ichigo sebenarnya cukup terkejut ketika wanita itu meminta untuk dipeluk oleh Ichigo beberapa hari yang lalu. Ichigo tahu Rukia tidak mau meminta pertolongan Ichigo, namun malam itu Ichigo sendiri juga kedinginan dan Rukia malah ingin menolongnya. Mereka memang hanya menghangatkan diri… tapi pelukan Rukia… sangat berarti bagi Ichigo. Sekarang, rasa terimakasih yang dapat Ichigo berikan hanyalah pelajaran memasak gratis.

"Baiklah," Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "pertama kau harus masukkan beras ke dalam panci dan aduk terus sampai menjadi bubur."

"Ichigo," Rukia merebus air itu hingga didih sambil terus mengaduk, "aku mau dengar ceritamu… Cerita tentang masa perjuanganmu dari SMA sampai menjadi sous-chef."

Kali ini Ichigo tidak perlu mengarang. Ichigo tidak bisa bercerita saat Rukia bertanya soal kisah cinta mereka yang tidak pernah ada, tapi sekarang ia tidak perlu mengada-ngada… Ia hanya perlu menyampaikan kejadian-kejadian yang benar-benar terjadi. Kejadian yang ia kenang dan hormati.

"Waktu SMA aku sering dijahili karena pintar memasak," Ichigo menambahkan garam ke dalam panci itu, "karena itulah aku sempat berhenti memasak dan lebih sering pergi berkelahi daripada ke dapur. Saat itulah Yuzu mulai mengambil alih dapur."

Yuzu yang baru bangun tidur dan masih memakai baju piyama tidak jadi turun. Ia mendengarkan cerita kakaknya dengan seksama. Kakaknya yang semasa SMA selalu berkelahi itu ternyata punya cerita yang seperti ini. Cerita yang belum pernah didengar Yuzu sebelumnya.

"Saat itulah kau datang," Ichigo membuka kulkas dan mengambil ayam panggang merah yang sudah jadi, "kau teman sebangkuku. Sang gadis kaya yang pintar dan serba bisa tiba-tiba mendapat nilai merah di kelas tata boga. Kau merasa sangat kecewa sampai-sampai kau berlatih sampai sore di sekolah."

Rukia memandang suaminya itu dengan kagum, "jadi ini cerita cinta kita yang selalu membuatmu malu-malu itu?"

"Bukan!" Ichigo tiba-tiba panik dan hampir memotong tangannya bukan jahenya, "dan lagi, aku tidak pernah malu."

"Kalau kau tidak malu kenapa tidak ceritakan ini dari dulu?" Rukia mengambil jahe itu dan menaruhnya ke panci, "kenapa kau harus panik begini?"

"_Karena kita tidak pernah punya cerita cinta… dasar baka,"_ batin Ichigo, _"siapa yang tidak panik kalau berbohong?"_

"Lanjut, ceritanya kau sedang mencoba memasak ayam goreng kalasan," Ichigo kemudian mengecilkan api dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "saat itu banyak sekali yang mendapat nilai jelek karena tidak familiar dengan bumbu-bumbu tradisional daerah tropis… namun walaupun sudah lama tidak memasak, aku tetap mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Dan entah kenapa kau mendatangiku dan memohon agar aku mengajarimu. Aku yang memang sedang senggang kemudian mengundangmu ke rumahku untuk aku ajari dan entah kenapa lama-kelamaan satu keluargaku jadi sangat akrab dan suka kepadamu. Mereka senang karena kau membuatku jadi sering memasak lagi… yah, meski alasan aku sering memasak itu adalah untuk mengajarimu. Namun lama kelamaan karena dirimu.. aku jadi makin menyukai dunia kuliner. Aku jadi ingin memasak lagi. Aku jadi tidak peduli lagi kata orang-orang… aku suka memasak. Aku memang laki-laki tapi aku suka memasak, dan itu adalah jati diriku."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk sambil terus mengaduk, "lalu?"

"Lalu ada sebuah insiden," wajah Ichigo tampak agak sedih, "Aku, kau, Karin, dan Yuzu baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan… Kebetulan kita melewati jalan yang sedang ada banyak bahan bangunannya karena adanya proyek pembuatan gedung baru. Dari atas tiba-tiba sebuah bahan bangunan yang berat jatuh. Bahan bangunan itu hampir mengenai Yuzu dan akupun reflek langsung memeluk Yuzu dan melindunginya dari bahan bangunan itu. Sayang sekali saat aku dibawa ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan bahwa aku kehilangan indera penciumanku karena ada bagian dari otakku yang rusak. Aku yang tadinya ingin kembali memasak jadi patah semangat. Aku selama ini pintar memasak karena aku bisa menebak pas atau tidaknya bahan makanan dari aromanya. Dengan hilangnya kemampuan itu… aku jadi tidak ingin memasak lagi."

"Itu hal yang bodoh," Rukia mengomentari cerita Ichigo.

"Dulu kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama," Ichigo kemudian tertawa masam, "kau langsung memukulku dan bilang kalau aku bodoh dan jika aku berhenti memasak itu artinya aku akan membuat Yuzu sedih dan merasa bersalah… karena aku terkena bahan bangunan itu untuk menyelamatkan Yuzu. Kau bilang aku hanyalah pengecut. Kau bilang… 'kau masih punya indera pengecap kan? Masih punya mata kan?' begitu. Kau benar-benar marah dan… aku jadi tersadar kalau aku benar-benar bodoh."

_"Seluruh dunia bisa percaya kepadamu Ichigo, tapi jika kau tidak percaya kepada dirimu sendiri... Kau, bukanlah siapa-siapa."_

Rukia dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri bergema di telinganya. Suara dirinya yang sedang menegur Ichigo. Ingatannya mengenai pria itu… mungkin akan segera kembali.

Ichigo memandangi Rukia dengan seksama. Inilah alasan mengapa ia sangat menyukai wanita itu. Tanpa wanita itu… ia tidak akan bisa menjadi Ichigo yang sekarang. Wanita ini… adalah wanita yang luar biasa. Ichigo hanya bisa memandangi wanita itu terus. Dan wanita itu berbalik menatap Ichigo. Rasanya waktu seperti berhenti dan tidak ada yang harus mereka pikirkan selain mereka berdua. Rasanya—

"Buburnya!" Yuzu berteriak dari lantai dua, "cepat matikan kompornya!"

Ichigo langsung mematikan kompor dengan kecepatan maksimum. Uap-uap panas sudah keluar sangat banyak dari panci itu. Ichigo kemudian tersadar kalau bubur yang tadi ia masak sudah berkurang setengah karena terlalu lama dimasak. Ini benar-benar memalukan… hal seperti ini bisa-bisanya terjadi kepada Kurosaki Ichigo. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu turun dari lantai dua sambil memeluk kakak lelakinya itu, "terimakasih ya…"

Yuzu dapat melihat wajah kakaknya yang kebingungan. Sebenarnya Yuzu ingin berterimakasih karena Ichigo telah menyelamatkannya dan berterimakasih karena kakaknya itu tetap terus berjuang menggapai mimpinya yang sulit itu demi Yuzu. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat perhatian.

"Terimakasih karena kau sangat baik padaku…" Yuzu menahan tangis harunya.

"Sudah sudah," Ichigo mengelus-elus kepala adiknya itu, "sekarang kita semua makan ya, buburnya sudah matang."

Rukia kemudian tersenyum hangat menatap Ichigo. Pria itu bukan saja seorang suami yang baik, tapi juga seorang kakak yang sangat baik. Ichigo itu adalah orang yang sangat amat baik.

"Ichigo," Rukia menatap bubur gagal itu dengan wajah yang jahil, "ternyata seorang chef sepertimu tidak bisa memasak bubur dengan benar ya… kasihan sekali. Apa kau yakin kau pintar memasak?"

Ichigo yang daritadi terlihat tenang jadi merasa tersinggung, "enak saja! Ini semua karena kau yang membuyarkan konsentrasiku! Kau yang menyuruhku bercerita, kau juga yang membuatku lupa akan buburnya! Ini salahmu _midget_!"

"Dasar rambut wortel," Rukia bergumam.

"Diam, kurcaci!" balas Ichigo.

"Kelihatannya pengantin baru ini mulai bertengkar juga," Yuzu melerai mereka berdua, "sudah, sudah… cukup bertengkarnya."

Rukia kemudian tertawa senang, ini adalah pertama kalinya Ichigo memanggilnya _midget_. Pertama kalinya pria itu menjadi lepas dan tidak kaku. Pria itu juga telah banyak berubah semenjak Rukia berubah. Pria itu menjadi lebih bebas dan lebih terbuka kepadanya. Apakah sikap pria juga seperti ini sebelum Rukia hilang ingatan? Rukia tidak tahu, namun wanita itu tampak senang dengan Ichigo yang seperti ini.

* * *

Rukia masih tidak percaya hal ini terjadi kepadanya. Ia memang ingin mencoba olahraga ini sejak lama. Tapi… ia benar-benar takut. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Ini semua karena Ishiin yang terus saja mendorong Rukia dan Ichigo untuk mencoba olahraga ini. Ya, karena Ishiinlah Rukia jadi harus menghadapi kejadian semacam ini. Rukia mengambil nafas perlahan dan membuangnya pelan-pelan._ Kau pasti bisa, kau pasti bisa Rukia! _

"Ayo Rukia jangan takut," Ichigo menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan lembut, "kau harus coba dulu… kalau tidak coba tidak akan tahu."

Rukia masih tidak ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam rink es itu. Suasanya rink es outdoor itu memang sangat bagus dan indah. Rukia dapat melihat banyak anak kecil yang meluncur dengan bahagia, para pasangan yang saling bermesraan di atas es, Ishiin, Karin, dan Yuzu yang tentunya sedang balap-balapan. Semuanya tampak aman dan menyenangkan, namun Rukia masih saja berdiri dengan kaku sambil berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan sepatu ice skatingnya. Berdiri saja sudah susah, apalagi meluncur di atas es. Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin meluncur sekarang. Bagaimana jika ia jatuh dan terpeleset? Bagaimana kalau ia lumpuh dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi? Rukia dapat mendengar suara gesekan sepatu ice skating yang tajam dari rink es yang besar itu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bagian bawah sepatu yang terlihat seperti pisau itu tanpa sengaja melukai kakinya.

"Ayolah," Ichigo memohon, "percayalah kepadaku."

Rukia kemudian menggenggam tangan Ichigo lebih kuat dan mencoba melangkah dengan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu. Satu langkah. Hup. Rukia mundur lagi. Esnya terlalu licin. Rukia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Aku ada disini Rukia," Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu, "aku akan selalu menangkapmu."

"Ayo Rukia-nee," Yuzu berteriak dari jauh, "kau pasti bisa!"

Rukia kemudian memberanikan diri dan menapakkan kedua kakinya di rink es yang dingin itu. Genggaman tangan Ichigo membuat Rukia sedikit tenang, paling tidak jika Rukia jatuh pria itu akan segera menangkapnya. Ya kan? Rukia membiarkan dirinya dipimpin oleh Ichigo mengelilingi rink es itu. Lagi dan lagi. Sebenarnya ia agak iri pada orang-orang yang sudah bisa balap-balapan di sana, namun Rukia masih pemula dan hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan sekarang adalah jatuh dan terluka. Ia sebenarnya cukup senang karena ia sudah mengelilingi rink itu sebanyak lima atau enam kali.

"Okay, sekarang aku akan melepas tanganku ya," Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia dan melepaskan tangan mungil wanita itu.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak panik, "aku belum bisa!"

"Bisa kok," Ichigo tersenyum hangat, "kau harus lebih percaya diri _midget_!"

Ichigo menatap aksi Rukia yang terlihat kesulitan, wanita itu seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar berjalan. Wajah wanita itu sangat lucu dan lugu. Kelihatannya Rukia masih kesulitan untuk berjalan di atas es. Setelah banyak berusaha, wanita itu malah hampir jatuh ke atas es yang dingin—

Hup. Ichigo menangkap wanita itu sambil tertawa, "ayo coba lagi."

"Para pengunjung sekalian," terdengar suara dari _speaker_, "kami akan memutar sebuah lagu klasik dari Johann Sebastian Bach, Minuet in G. Lagu ini khusus kami putar untuk para pasangan sekalian. _Enjoy_."

Bunyinya seperti musik klasik yang sangat Rukia kenal… ini adalah musik dari Johann Sebastian Bach. Rukia menjadi larut dalam musik yang bahagia itu. Setiap nada yang ada menyatu dengan begitu indah dan segar, seperti menyambut datangnya musim semi. Musik itu tidak terlalu ceria, namun Rukia yakin orang yang membuat lagu ini pasti sedang sangat senang. Kebahagian lagu ini tidak digambarkan dengan riang, namun dengan elegan, ringan, dan lemah lembut. Rukia bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri duduk di hamparan rumput yang hijau. Lagu ini benar-benar indah. Tapi… apa sebenarnya maksud lagu ini? Kenapa lagu ini khusus diputar untuk para pasangan?

"Ichigo lagu ini…" Rukia mendengarkan lagu itu sambil mencoba menyusul Ichigo yang sedang jalan mundur, "lagu ini artinya apa ya?"

"Ah, lagu ini ya?" Ichigo yang sedang berjalan mundur berusaha untuk menunggu Rukia yang masih kesulitan menyusulnya, "lagu klasik memang tidak mudah ditebak… tapi lagu ini pernah diberikan lirik oleh sebuah band pop tahun 60-an yang bernama The Toys."

"The Toys?"

"Ya," Ichigo mengangguk-angguk, "Minuet ini dikenal juga dengan sebutan A Lover's Concerto."

"Nyanyikan untukkku Ichigo," Rukia terlihat penasaran, "ayo nyanyikan!"

Ichigo tampak sedikit ragu, namun kemudian mengikuti melodi yang ada dan bernyanyi dengan suara yang pelan.

"_How gentle is the rain, that fall softly on the meadow…"_

Rukia terhanyut oleh lirik itu, kemudian ia dapat melihat dirinya sedang bermain piano dan Ichigo sedang membaca buku sambil bernyanyi di pojok ruangan. Ini adalah masa lalunya dengan Ichigo. Akhirnya ia mengingatnya juga.

Flashback

"Berisik Ichigo!" Rukia memainkan _grand piano_nya dengan kesal, "jangan menyanyikan lagu The Toys disaat aku berlatih Minuet in G Major!"

Ichigo yang sedang sibuk membaca novel langsung menatap Rukia dengan kesal, "bernyanyi apanya? Aku hanya bergumam! Lagi pula salah sendiri kau mengajakku ikut ke tempat lesmu! Aku juga tidak mau ikut tahu!"

Rukia memainkan lagu itu dengan semakin kesal, namun pelatih Rukia datang dan menepis tangan Rukia, "cara bermain macam apa itu? Tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begini!"

"Kaien-dono," Rukia menghentikkan permainan pianonya, "sejak kapan anda tiba?"

"Sejak kau dan pacarmu ini ribut soal hal kecil," Kaien duduk disamping Rukia dan mulai memainkan minuet itu dengan tenang.

"Ia bukan pacarku," Rukia menyanggah pernyataan itu, "Ia hanya ikut-ikut saja karena belakangan ini katanya ada kasus penculikkan di komplek ini."

"Sudah sana cepat berlatih," Ichigo membaca novelnya dengan bosan.

Rukia memulai lagu itu dari awal, namun Kaien menepis tangannya lagi, "salah! Salah! Salah…"

"Tapi…" Rukia menatap partitur lagu itu dengan bingung, "ketukan dan nadanya sudah tepat, Kaien-dono."

"Ketukan dan nada memang sudah tepat," Kaien mengangguk-angguk, "tapi tidak ada hati."

"Hati?" Rukia menatap instrukturnya dengan bingung.

"Hati yang senang dan bahagia karena telah jatuh cinta," Kaien tersenyum senang, "itulah maksud minuet ini bagi Bach."

"Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya," Rukia memandang piano itu dengan suram.

"Benarkah?" Kaien tampak tidak percaya dan menatap Ichigo yang sedang sibuk membaca novel sambil tersenyum.

"Benar," Rukia mengambil partitur itu dan menelitinya dengan seksama, "bagian mananya yang menunjukan perasaan jatuh cinta?"

Kaien menjitak kepala Rukia dan menghela nafasnya, "kau ini benar-benar tidak pernah jatuh cinta apa? Perasaan senang yang sulit untuk diungkapkan oleh kata-kata, rasanya seperti hujan yang dengan lembut jatuh di rerumputan… perasaan yang datangnya cepat, namun berarti."

"Apakah anda bisa berbicara dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti?" Rukia mencoba mencari-cari arti dari kata-kata Kaien namun masih belum mengerti juga maksudnya.

"Apa kau pernah membaca komik, novel, atau sesuatu yang berbau percintaan?" Kaien menatap Rukia dengan pasrah, namun wanita itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan suram.

"Satu-satunya buku yang Rukia baca adalah buku sekolah, buku tentang saham agar ia bisa membantu Byakuya, dan… ah, buku-buku Shakespeareku yang entah kenapa selalu salah ia tafsirkan," Ichigo menutup novelnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia dan Kaien, "ia bahkan tidak merasa sedih saat Romeo dan Juliet meninggal."

"Semua orang pasti akan meninggal," Rukia beralasan, "lagi pula itu semua salah Romeo karena tiba-tiba mau bunuh diri, padahal Juliet tidak benar-benar mati. Romeo seharusnya lebih menghargai nyawa yang telah diberikan Tuhan kepadanya."

"Oh ya," Kaien tiba-tiba mendapat ide, "coba nyanyikan lagu tadi lagi Ichigo-kun!"

_How gentle is the rain, that falls softly on the meadow_

(Betapa lembutnya hujan yang jatuh di atas rerumputan)

_Birds high up the trees, serenade the clouds with their melodies_

(Burung-burung di atas pohon yang tinggi, bernyanyi kepada awan dengan melodinya)

_Oh, see there beyond the hills, the bright colors of the rainbow._

(Oh, lihat dibalik bukit, ada warna-warna terang dari pelangi)

_Some magic from above made this day for us just to fall in love_

(Ada sihir dari atas yang khusus membuat hari ini menjadi hari dimana kita jatuh cinta)

"Kenapa?" Kaien meledek Rukia yang terlihat terpesona, "sudah tahu rasanya jatuh cinta sekarang?"

"Tidak!" sangkal Rukia, "aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Ichigo! Kami hanya berteman!"

"Heeh?" Kaien makin jahil, "aku sama sekali tidak membahas Ichigo, kau kan bisa jatuh cinta kepada siapa saja, kenapa malah berpikir aku sedang membahas Ichigo?"

"Sudah!" Rukia mulai bermain piano, mengiringi Ichigo yang sedang bernyanyi, "lupakan saja."

_Now, I belong to you from this day until forever,_  
(Sekarang, aku menjadi milikmu dari sekarang sampai selamanya.)

Mulut Rukia menyangkalnya, tapi melodi yang ia mainkan dengan piano hari itu menjadi lebih indah dan lembut. Kaien tersenyum puas, wanita itu telah jatuh cinta.

_Just love me tenderly, and I'll give to you every part of me.  
_(Cintai aku dengan lembut dan akan kuberikan diriku seutuhnya kepadamu)

End of Flashback

Ichigo meresapi setiap melodi lagu itu dengan tenang. Ichigo terlihat seperti seorang penyanyi amatir yang bernyanyi dari hatinya. Seorang penyanyi yang tidak mempedulikan ketukan not dan pengaturan nafas. Hanya seorang pria biasa yang sedang bernyanyi untuk kekasihnya.

"Ichigo," Rukia mulai menemukan cara meluncur di atas es, "kelihatannya dulu aku memang pernah jatuh cinta padamu ya. Maaf karena aku sempat meragukan kisah cinta kita. Tadi ada sedikit memori yang kembali kepadaku. Aku dapat melihat diriku yang jatuh cinta kepadamu. Tapi… aku masih belum jatuh cinta padamu."

_Oh, don't ever make me cry through long lonely nights without us._  
(Oh, jangan buat aku menangis melewati malam panjang sendirian.)

Rukia meresapi lirik itu sambil tertawa masam. Kelihatannya lirik itu sangat cocok untuk Ichigo sekarang. Ichigo kelihatan sedikit kecewa karena kata-kata Rukia tadi, tapi Rukia hanya ingin menyatakan kebenaran.

_Be always true to me, keep this day in your heart eternally._  
(Jujurlah selalu kepadaku, dan simpan hari ini di hatimu selamanya.)

Rukia tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Hari dimana suaminya mengajari Rukia untuk meluncur di atas es, hari dimana suaminya siap untuk menangkap Rukia kapan saja. Hari dimana Rukia terpesona oleh suara nyanyian Ichigo yang berat dan berarti.

_One day we shall return to this place upon the meadow._  
(Suatu hari kita akan kembali ke padang rumput ini)

Suatu hari nanti Rukia yakin ia akan jatuh cinta lagi pada Ichigo. Jatuh cinta lagi pada suami yang baik hati ini. Mungkin tidak hari ini, mungkin tidak besok, namun Rukia telah jatuh cinta. Selama lima menit di kenangannya itu Rukia telah jatuh cinta lagi. Hanya beberapa menit, namun perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang sangat indah.

_We'll walk out in the rain, see the birds above singing once again_  
(Kita berjalan di bawah hujan, memandang burung di langit bernyanyi lagi)

Ichigo memandang wanita itu sambil menutupi kekecewaan di hatinya. Ichigo merasa kecewa dan senang di saat yang bersamaan. Senang karena dulu Rukia ternyata pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya, kecewa karena wanita itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya.

_Oh, you hold me in your arms, and say once again you love me.  
_(Oh, kau memeluk aku, dan sekali lagi menyatakan cintamu kepadaku.)

Ichigo memeluk Rukia sebentar dan merasakan kehangatan wanita itu dipelukannya. Pelukan ini berbeda dengan pelukan mereka malam itu. Pelukan ini penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang dan rasa rindu. Pelukan yang Ichigo tujukan bukan untuk menghangatkan tubuh, tapi untuk menghangatkan hati. Ia ingin memeluk Rukia sebentar, sebentar saja. Dan… kalau takdir menginjinkannya… Ia ingin Kuchiki Rukia jatuh cinta padanya lagi.

"Ichigo?"

"Ssh.." Ichigo memeluk Rukia lebih erat, "sebentar saja."

_And if your love is true, everything will be just as wonderful._  
(Dan jika cintamu itu tulus, semuanya akan menjadi indah.)

* * *

A/N:

Rukia akhirnya jatuh cinta lagi… di masa lalunya.

Oh my gosh, apa kalian sudah membaca Bleach 536? Masaki dan Ishiin sangat romantis. Yang belum baca benar-benar harus baca… menurut Tite Kubo, Masaki was Ishiin's light. Sedangkan aku mikir-mikir lagi... Tite Kubo pernah bilang kalau nama Rukia itu diambil dari Bahasa Latin yang artinya Lucia. Lucia dalam Bahasa Latin artinya cahaya. He said, Rukia was Ichigo's ray of light. Seriously… langsung senyum-senyum bahagia saat baca…

Maaf, karena ada beberapa nama yang tidak muncul saat saya menjawab tiap review. Kelihatannya nama yang ada dot/titik tidak terbaca karena kasus yang sama terjadi di cerita saya yang lain. I'm so sorry to uzumakikuchiki dan hendrikwidyawati . Ini adalah reviewku untuk kalian di chapter 7 lalu. Semoga tidak ada kesalahan seperti ini lagi… hontouni gomenasai *bow*

uzumakikuchiki= wah, aku senang sekali ada yang pernah membaca Fades Away dulu dan masih ingin membacanya lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus. Aku janji updatenya ga lama-lama hehe…

hendrikwidyawati = thanks berat karena sudah review satu-satu T.T aku benar-benar senang. Nonton bread, love, and dream juga ya? Hua fallin' in love with Kim Tak Gu. Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai see you at chapter 8, sekali lagi thank you ya.

Oh ya, terimakasih banyak loh karena sudah membaca chapter 8! Anime Bleach episode 342 adalah sumber inspirasi dari chapter ini. Ichigo dan Rukia benar-benar pergi ice skating di anime dan Rukia langsung ditangkap saat ia jatuh! *tangis bahagia* Di chapter ini Rukia sudah mulai terbuka dan iseng pada Ichigo. Saat menonton Bleach Fade To Black, Rukia yang amnesia sangat galau dan aku mencoba untuk membuat Rukia yang seperti itu, tapi lama-lama aku galau juga dan aku pikir kalau Rukia sudah ketemu Ishiin, dia juga pasti ketularan sama kejahilan Ishiin. oh ya, A Lover's Concerto karya Bach itu sangat bagus dan menyegarkan hati loh. Itu salah satu karya yang paling aku suka dari Bach. Lirik yang dinyanyikan The Toys bagus banget, tapi sayang karena lagunya zaman 60-an, kesan lagunya jadi sangat jadul… Aku sih lebih suka mendengarkan instrumen Minuet in G daripada yang dinyanyikan The Toys. Mungkin kalau Ichigo yang nyanyi bakal bagus hehe… *berharap*

* * *

ryuva = Iya Ichigo waktu kecil pasti sangat imut-imut dan kocak. Saya sangat senang menulis Ishiin karena cuma Ishiin yang bisa bercerita seperti ini. Terimakasih karena terus setia mereview ryuva-san! Bagaimana dengan chapter 8? Semoga ryuva-san masih suka ^^

fuyu no yukishiro = halo, fuyu no yukishiro-san, wah terimakasih karena sudah penasaran dengan chapter delapan dan terus setia mereview! Sayangnya Ichigo dan Rukia memang baru berpelukan saja… apa fuyu no yukishiro-san punya request scene lain? ^^ kalau bisa pasti akan author usahakan.

Baby Maybe = Ichi harus nunggu 7 chapter buat dpt hug... kissnya… kissnya… r-a-h-a-s-i-a. Hehe. Tapi pasti ada kiss kok, walt Disney yang buat anak-anak aja ada kiss, pasti fanfiction rated T juga punya kiss ^^ tenang saja Baby Maybe-san. Sabar menunggu ya! Keep on reviewing!

Keiko Eni Naomi = Halo Keiko Eni Naomi-san. Wah… terimakasih banyak karena sudah like dan meminta untuk diupdate lagi! Inilah updatenya. Bagaimana chapter 8? Ada adegan yang baguskah? Hehe… thank you for reading and reviewing!

Love XOXO = Ishiin memang salah satu karakter favoritku di Bleach dan dia selalu bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang seenaknya saja! Hehe. I really like this character… I'm really glad you do too. How's chapter 8? No more Ishiin's joke, but I did put a lot more romance in it. ^^

Simisimi = Iya unyuu banget memang. Entah kenapa anak kecil yang suka ngompol dengan wajah tidak berdosa itu super unyuu. Thank you for reading and reviewing ya Simisimi-san! Keep reviewing!

uzumakikuchiki = Wah, aku baru sadar kalau uzumakikuchiki-san membaca Fades Away dan Marrying Uchiha Sasuke! Terimakasih banyak ya *bow* author sangat terharu! *tangis bahagia* I hope you like this chapter! Because I enjoy writing it! ^^ feel free to review again!

AlwaysIchiruki = Akhirnya saya lanjutkan juga! Terimakasih banyak ya atas review dari AlwaysIchiruki-san. It means a lot to me ^^. Kalau bisa review lagi yaaa. Saya sangat senang.

Nematoda = Wah terimakasih banyak atas pujian Nematoda-san, saya benar-benar merasa terhormat! Semoga chapter ini juga masih sama memukaunya. Saya akan terus belajar dan mencoba untuk mengembangkan tulisan saya! Mohon bimbingannya ^^ hehe.

Izumi Kagawa = Halo Izumi Kagawa-san terimakasih loh karena review Izumi-san panjang sekali! Author sangat senang. Saya tahu banyak masakan karena saya suka memasak dan saya juga suka makan. Entah kenapa saya salah satu orang yang rela boros dikit demi makanan. Saya pernah menonton ratatouille dan saya akui film itu keren! Tapi saya ga bisa bayangin Ichigo jadi tikus kecil yang pintar masak… Semoga fic ini tetap bagus dan membawa nuansa yang gembira! ^^

Blood Winter = Wah, tidak apa-apa kok, saya senang sekali karena akhirnya di review juga oleh Blood Winter-san! Saya juga senang sekali menulis Rukia yang mulai menaruh perasaan pada Ichigo! Soal hamil ya… hmm rahasia perusahaan! Hehe… semoga Blood Winter-san terus mereview ya XD Author sangat senanggg…

Ruru = Iya, Ishiin memang suka menjahili Ichigo! Dan ia sedang memerankan seorang bapak yang frustasi karena anaknya tidak nikah-nikah. Terimakasih atas review ruru-chan. Keep reviewing ya!

Guest (5/6/13) = Wah, terimakasih atas reviewnya ya! Hehe. Dukunganmu tidak akan aku lupakan… I'm so happy! Oh ya, bekicot memang enak ya… mirip kerang gitu rasanya. Hehe… The Vow dari kisah nyata dan ceritanya super menyentuh! Saya benar-benar suka sama film itu. Oh ya, Ichigo memang keren XD saya fans berat Ichigo.

Naruzhea AiChi = Halo Naruzhea AiChi-san. Semoga update ini cukup kilat! Saya akan berusaha mengupdate setiap minggu! Hehe… terimakasih ya sudah mau mereview cerita ini! Mudah-mudahan cinta memang tumbuh di hati Rukia XD I hope you like this chapter, karena saya sudah menaruh sedikit romance disini ^^

life's really hard = wah, pujian life's really hard-san benar-benar bikin saya sangat bahagia. Saat saya membaca reviewnya saya langsung semangat nulis lagi. "Tulisan kelas tinggi dengan ciri khas tersendiri." "hanya beberapa(atau bahkan jarang ) yg bisa seperti" Saya benar-benar langsung meleleh. Terus review ya! Saya benar-benar senang sekali! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

Riyuzky L = Terimakasih atas review Riyuzky L-san. Adegan terakhir itu kesukaan author juga. Bayangin Ichigo dan Rukia di satu kamar lagi pelukan itu benar-benar bikin deg-degan! XD Semoga update ini cukup cepat dan kilat! Bagaimana chapter 8? Semoga tetap bikin penasaran ^^

hendrikwidyawati = Wah, review hendrikwidyawati-san juga membuat hati saya ikut menghangat! Terimakasih banyak karena terus mereview dari chapter 1 sampai 8, I truly appreciate it! Semoga chapter 8 juga membuat hati menghangat XD

Aurora Borealix = Terimakasih karena Aurora Borealix-san sudah mereview lagi ^^. Semoga adegan Ichiruki di chapter 8nya bagus! Hehe.. Smoga updatenya cukup cepat! Terus review ya… author sangat senang di review! XD

meongnbuyung = Wah terimakasih karena sudah membaca Fades Away dan Marrying Uchiha Sasuke ya! Author benar-benar sangat senang karena ada yang baca dua-duanya! Semoga dua-duanya tidak mengecewakan minggu ini! Oh ya, nulis cerita ini juga selalu membuat author lapar! Pujian dan review panjang meongnbuyung-san membuat author jadi semangat nulis XD keep on reviewing yaa…

dikdik717 = Terimakasih karena sudah membaca dan mereview chapter ini ya ^^ dikdik717-san. Ini chapter 8! Semoga chapter ini bagus XD.

Guest (5/9/13) = Hontouni Arigatou karena sudah bilang cerita saya kreatif dan berkelas XD. Saya benar-benar senang! Terus mereview ya!

Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux = Iya akhirnya Rukia membuka sedikit celah untuk Ichigo, tapi perjuangan Ichigo masih belum berakhir! Terus baca fic ini ya Ryoma-san! Terimakasih banyak loh karena sudah mereview! Author benar-benar senang!

RukialoverS = Wah, kritik dan saran anda benar-benar berarti bagi saya. Review anda benar-benar memperlihatkan perkembangan saya dari chapter awal ke chapter ini. Terimakasih banyak ya! ^^ Saya akan mempertahankan adegan ichiruki yang mulai berasa, kerapihan, dan paragraf yang deskpritif! Review lagi ya!

Amai Yuki = Hai Amai Yuki-san, yoroshiku! Masakan Paris itu enak XD wawawa saya sangat suka makan masakan Paris. Oh ya, saya pas nulis juga entah kenapa ikutan lapar . baiklah, makasih ya sudah mau mereview chapter ini! Keep on reviewing!

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Chapter 9_

_Masa Lalu yang Tidak Ingin Ia Ingat_


	9. Masa Lalu yang Tidak Ingin Ia Ingat

Note:

**Ladyfinger** adalah kue spons kecil yang manis dan berbentuk seperti kue lidah kucing. Orang barat menyebutnya ladyfinger karena menurut mereka kue ini berbentuk seperti jari. Ladyfinger adalah bahan utama dalam banyak resep hidangan penutup, seperti Charlottes, Tiramisu, dan masih banyak lagi.

**Tiramisu** ini adalah Tiramisu khas Italia, berbeda dengan Tiramisu di toko-toko kue pada umumnya.

* * *

Chapter 9

Masa Lalu yang Tidak Ingin Ia Ingat

* * *

Rukia duduk di sofa apartemen Ichigo sambil memandang jam dinding yang ada dengan analitik. Apakah Ichigo terjebak macet? Atau mungkin pria itu sedang lembur? Beberapa hari ini Ichigo jadi sering pulang terlambat. Padahal semenjak menginap di kediaman Kurosaki, Rukia merasa dirinya telah menjadi lebih dekat dengan Ichigo. Rukia sudah terbiasa melewati makan malam dengan Ichigo, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar ocehan pria itu soal ketepatan bumbu pada masakan malam mereka, dan ia juga selalu mengucapkan selamat malam kepada suaminya itu. Tanpa sadar, hal ini seolah sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas bagi Rukia, namun beberapa hari ini… Ichigo selalu pulang malam. Rukia tidak tahu kapan pria itu pulang… Rukia selalu saja ketiduran menunggu suaminya itu pulang.

Apa jangan-jangan Ichigo… selingkuh? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ichigo begitu baik kepada Rukia, pria itu tidak mungkin selingkuh. Tidak mungkin. Ichigo memang baik kepada Rukia, tapi… apakah Rukia selama ini bersikap baik kepada Ichigo? Rukia masih ingat kata-katanya kepada Ichigo selama ini… Ia selalu saja mengatakan bahwa ia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Ichigo, jadi mau diapakan lagi? Kejujuran itu biasanya memang menyakitkan. Rukia hanya menyatakan kebenaran, bahwa, ia masih belum menyukai Ichigo. Itu memang kejam tapi… jika Ichigo selingkuh karena ini… Rukia sebenarnya merasa bahwa hal itu cukup wajar. Ichigo pasti sangat terluka… Ia butuh wanita yang mencintainya, bukan seorang isteri yang amnesia.

Rukia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menghela nafasnya. Ah, dirinya benar-benar sudah sangat kejam kepada Ichigo. Seharusnya Rukia bersikap lebih baik kepada pria itu. Ichigo telah menjadi suami yang sangat baik bagi Rukia, tapi Rukia tidak pernah menjadi isteri yang baik untuk Ichigo.

Suara pintu yang terbuka langsung bergema di ruang foyer itu. Rukia dapat melihat suaminya yang terlihat lelah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ichigo tampak khawatir dan langsung melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah isterinya.

"Kau tidak tidur? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Ichigo mengecek suhu badan Rukia dengan tangan kanannya, "kau tidak demam… kenapa kau masih bangun subuh begini?"

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau pulang malam sekali?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Ah, belakangan ini…" Ichigo terdiam sejenak, seolah sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, atau mungkin… dikarang, "aku sibuk."

Rukia melepaskan dasi suaminya dan melipatnya dengan rapih. Ichigo melepas kancingnya satu persatu dan melepaskan kemeja putihnya. Ia memberikan kemeja itu kepada Rukia dan melangkah ke dapur.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Ichigo menyiapkan peralatan dapurnya.

"Tidak usah," Rukia melipat kemeja putih itu sambil melangkah ke ruang cuci baju, "setelah ini aku ingin tidur, jadi… selamat malam."

Rukia menutup pintu ruang cuci baju itu dan mendekatkan kemeja Ichigo itu ke wajahnya. Penciuman Rukia tidak setajam Ichigo, namun cukup tajam untuk tahu bahwa ada parfum wanita di kemeja Ichigo. Setahu Rukia… tidak ada wanita yang bekerja di dapur tempat Ichigo bekerja. Wanita memang jarang sekali yang bekerja sebagai chef. Lalu parfum siapa ini? Rukia tidak ingin pusing, toh ia juga tidak punya perasaan kepada Ichigo… namun entah kenapa dadanya sangat sakit. Membayangkan Ichigo yang ia kenal itu makan malam dan memasak dengan wanita lain… entah kenapa rasanya sakit.

Rukia melempar kemeja itu ke mesin cuci sambil menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Ichigo… pria itu mungkin sudah tidak cinta kepada Rukia lagi, mungkin saja pria itu hanya mengasihani Rukia saja. Ah, sejak kapan kau menjadi menyedihkan begini Rukia? Kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Kau tidak butuh Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau sangat amat tidak membutuhkan pria itu.

"Rukia…" suara Ichigo terdengar dari balik pintu, "hari minggu biasanya aku libur, tapi aku diminta mengajar kelas memasak di Ginza. Maaf ya, apa kau tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian besok?"

Rukia menghela nafasnya lagi, kali ini wanita itu tampak kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Dadanya berdetak semakin keras dan wajahnya jadi panas sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Rukia dingin.

* * *

Rukia bukanlah orang semacam ini, sungguh, ia benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang suka menguntit. Dia juga bukan seorang penguntit. Tapi… tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat dari otaknya dan dalam sekejap dirinya sudah memakai kaca mata hitam dan rambut palsu. Ya, akhirnya ia memilih menguntit suaminya dari kejauhan. Rukia dapat melihat suaminya berjalan dengan cukup bersemangat. Pria itu terlihat cukup senang untuk orang yang harus bekerja di Hari Minggu. Apa jangan-jangan pria itu sebenarnya tidak bekerja? Apa sebenarnya Ichigo janjian dengan wanita lain?

"Yo," Ichigo melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang wanita berambut ungu, "Senna."

Senna? Rukia dapat melihat wajah wanita itu jadi bersinar-sinar saat melihat Ichigo. Wanita itu benar-benar cantik. Rukia dapat melihat kehangatan dalam senyuman wanita itu. Saat berjalan, wanita itu tampak seperti anak kecil yang imut-imut, namun saat berbicara, mulut wanita itu bergerak dengan sangat manis. Wanita itu benar-benar sangat lugu dan terlihat baik… apa benar wanita ini yang merebut Ichigo dari Rukia? Ah, bukan, bukan… bukan merebut. Ichigo kan memang bukan milik Rukia. Ichigo bukan milik siapa-siapa. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika Senna dan Ichigo berkencan. Ini benar-benar wajar.

"Ichigo, ayo jalan lebih cepat! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" wanita itu memanggil nama Ichigo, bukan marga Ichigo… ini artinya mereka sangat dekat bukan? Sedekat apa ya hubungan mereka? Kenapa Rukia tidak pernah mendengar soal wanita ini? Kenapa dia tidak sabar? Apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka lakukan?

Ichigo hanya mengangguk-angguk saja sambil berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Pria itu tampak senang. Sangat senang bahkan. Rukia merasa dadanya semakin sesak saja. Semakin lebar senyum Ichigo, semakin sakit dada Rukia. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kita sampai!" wanita itu berlari masuk ke sebuah gedung kecil sambil menarik tangan Ichigo, "ayo masuk Ichigo!"

Rukia ikut masuk perlahan-lahan… kelihatannya Ichigo tidak berbohong kepada Rukia. Gedung itu adalah sebuah tempat les. Disana ada banyak ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang membawa buku-buku resep. Ibu-ibu itu tampak senang ketika Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Mohon bimbingannya, sensei," begitu ucap mereka.

Ichigo ikut membunggkukan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Pria itu benar-benar ingin mengajar. Apa mungkin Senna itu murid di tempat les ini juga? Tapi… kenapa mereka sangat dekat ya?

Pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai sensei itu langsung membuka pintu salah satu ruangan dan para ibu-ibu tadi ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Rukia juga ingin masuk namun ia langsung dihentikan oleh salah satu petugas disana.

"Apakah anda sudah mendaftar?" petugas itu bertanya sambil mengamati pakaian Rukia yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

"Belum," Rukia menjawab dengan jujur, "berapa ya harganya?"

"5000 yen," petugas itu menjawab dengan datar.

"5000 yen?!" Rukia membelakkan matanya, "aku bisa menginap satu malam di hotel dengan harga 5000 yen!"

"Kami kedatangan guru yang bagus hari ini," petugas itu menerangkan, "Kurosaki Ichigo itu terkenal loh, dia adalah salah satu chef yang sering masuk majalah. Apalagi belakangan ini ia dikenal membuat escargot yang paling enak di Jepang."

Rukia mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan menghela nafasnya, ini adalah kartu kredit dari Ichigo. Pria itu akan membayar untuk jasa yang seharusnya bisa Rukia dapatkan secara gratis di rumah. Tapi wanita itu benar-benar terlihat sangat menyukai Ichigo dan Rukia benar-benar harus masuk ke dalam ruangan les itu. Ya, Rukia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Petugas itu memberikan Rukia kartu tanda pengenal dan mengmbil bulpen untuk menuliskan nama Rukia, "ah nama anda siapa ya?"

"Lucia," Rukia melafalkan itu dengan aksen Bahasa Latin yang khas, "tulis saja Lucy."

Dengan percaya diri Rukia masuk sambil membetulkan kaca mata hitamnya. Ia langsung mengambil tempat di paling pojok belakang. Pokoknya tempat yang paling terpencil disana. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin suaminya itu mengenalinya. Rukia dapat melihat Senna berdiri disamping Ichigo dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo sambil tertawa pelan. Wanita itu bahkan sempat tersipu ketika Ichigo tersenyum kepadanya.

"A— Awas!" seorang pria berambut merah menabrak Rukia, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Sssh!" Rukia menutup mulut pria itu dengan tangannya, wanita itu mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar lebih berat. Ia juga menambahkan aksen orang Latin, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu takdir jelek apa yang menimpanya. Abarai Renji ada di sini! Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa pria yang masa lalunya tidak jelas itu ada di sini? Memangnya pria itu koki juga ya? Kenapa Rukia selalu memiliki cinta masa lalu dengan orang yang pintar masak sih?

"Namaku Renji. Abarai Renji," Renji menjabat tangan Rukia, "kau?"

"Lucia. Panggil saja Lucy. Kau koki juga?" Rukia memakai celemeknya dan memadang pria berambut merah itu dengan seksama, "atau hanya iseng-iseng saja?"

"Aku bukan koki," pria itu tertawa, "aku hanya pembisnis saja… tapi diam-diam aku sebenarnya suka memasak. Tapi hanya memasak makanan penutup saja. Aku suka kue."

Rukia memandang Ichigo sekali lagi. Pria itu tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Senna. Senna terlihat semakin bahagia dan langsung menjabat tangan Ichigo. Suami Rukia yang 'baik hati' itu melepas jabatan tangan mereka dan ikut memakai celemek juga.

"Kau kenal Ichigo?" Renji membuyarkan pengamatan Rukia, "daritadi kau memandanginya seperti… um… bagaimana ya… seperti sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak kenal dengan Ichi— ah, Kurosaki-sensei," Rukia memasang senyum palsu dan memandang Ichigo sekali lagi, "kau kenal dengannya?"

"Dulu kami bersahabat," Renji mengangguk-angguk, "nanti juga si jeruk itu akan sadar."

"Si jeruk?"

"Ya, itu panggilanku untuknya."

Ichigo dapat melihat Renji sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Wanita itu memakai kaca mata hitam dan baju yang sangat eksentrik. Ichigo lalu berjalan ke arah mereka dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo," Ichigo tersenyum bahagia, "Renji! Wah, kau sudah kembali ke Jepang?! Kenapa bisa ikut kelas ini? Kau suka memasak?"

"Ichigo!" Renji menjabat tangan Ichigo, "iya, aku baru saja kembali! Hm.. jujur, aku lumayan tergila-gila dengan kue-kue. Aku ingin belajar membuatnya. Oh, ya, aku hampir lupa. Wanita ini bernama Rucy."

"Lucy," Rukia membetulkan pelafalan Renji, "orang Jepang memang tidak bisa melafalkan huruf 'L'."

"Ah, kau bukan dari Jepang?" Ichigo mengamati wanita berambut pirang itu dengan seksama. Parfum ini seperti parfum Rukia. Suaranya juga seperti dibuat-buat. Kenapa wanita ini mengingatkannya kepada isterinya?

"Aku berasal dari…" Rukia terdiam sejenak, "dari… tempat yang jauh."

Sangat mencurigakan. Ichigo benar-benar merasa ada yang ganjil dari wanita ini.

"Oh ya," Renji menjabat tangan Ichigo sekali lagi, "selamat atas pernikahanmu ya!"

Ichigo memandang sahabat lamanya dengan berat hati. Ia tahu Renji dan Rukia sempat saling menyukai… Ia juga pernah berjanji tidak akan merebut wanita itu dari Renji… tapi Ichigo yang awalnya hanya ingin berpura-pura menjadi suami Rukia, sekarang sudah terlalu mencintai Rukia. Ia pikir Renji tidak akan tahu. Ia pikir Rukia tidak akan keberatan karena wanita itu hilang ingatan. Tapi… belakangan ini Ichigo baru tahu Rukia juga pernah jatuh cinta pada Ichigo. Kalau begini ceritanya, Ichigo tidak akan menyerahkan Rukia kepada Renji. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Rukia. Rukia yang dulu juga ternyata pernah mencintai Ichigo. Ia ingin Rukia jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya sebelum wanita itu jatuh cinta kepada Renji.

"Kau sudah mulai berkencan lagi Renji?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jujur," Renji menghela nafasnya, "semenjak Rukia… aku belum pernah lagi."

Percakapan ini makin lama jadi makin menyedihkan. Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.

"Ichigo!" Senna memanggilnya dari jauh, "ayo mulai kelasnya!"

Ichigo kemudian pamit dan berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua. Rukia tampak tidak rela pria itu berjalan mendekati Senna yang cantik itu, tapi mau diapakan lagi… kelihatannya Senna adalah guru disini juga. Senna dan Ichigo sama-sama mengenakan celemek yang sama. Kelihatannya itu seragam mereka.

"Selamat pagi," Ichigo memulai kelas itu, "namaku Ichigo dan ini adalah Senna, hari ini kita akan belajar membuat Tiramisu."

"Yes!" Renji tampak sangat senang, "aku suka Tiramisu."

Rukia tidak percaya ia pernah menyukai pria yang ada disebelahnya ini. Pria itu tampak sangat berbeda dari bayangannya. Tato-tato di tubuh pria itu memang terlihat menyeramkan, tapi ternyata pria itu sangat ceria dan santai. Rukia kemudian memandang resepnya sambil menghela nafasnya.

**Bahan-bahan****6****kuning telur****  
****3****sendok makan gula****  
****1 ****pon****keju****mascarpone****  
****1****1/2****cangkir****espresso****yang kuat****, ****didinginkan****  
****2****sendok teh****rum****gelap****  
****24****packaged ladyfingers****  
****1/2 cangkir****serutan coklat****pahit****, ****untuk hiasan****  
**

"Baiklah," Ichigo memulai kelas masak itu, "pertama-tama siapkan mangkuk besar dan gunakan mixer listrik yang sudah dilengkapi oleh whisk ini untuk mengocok. Kita akan mengocok telur dan gula. Terus kocok sampai kira-kira lima menit. Kita harus menunggu sampai adonan ini menyatu dengan kental dan pucat."

Rukia memecahkan telur itu dan memisahkan kuning dengan putihnya. Ah, memasak itu tidak mudah. Sulit sekali memisahkan kuning dengan putihnya, sesuatu yang merepotkan ini entah kenapa bisa dilakukan Ichigo dengan sangat cepat, begitu juga dengan Senna. Ia dan Renji tampak seperti orang bodoh yang butuh waktu lama untuk memisahkan telur.

"Masukan gulanya pelan-pelan," Ichigo memperingati Renji yang sudah terburu-buru ingin memasukan semua gulanya sekaligus, "lebih pelan Renji!"

Rukia mengaduk adonan it terus-menerus dengan mixer, kemudian setelah lima menit berlalu. Mungkin lebih dari lima menit kali. Rukia merasa waktunya berlalu dengan sangat lama. Dari tempatnya ia dapat melihat Senna tersenyum terus memandangi Ichigo. Wanita itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sekarang masukan keju mascarpone sambil terus diaduk," Ichigo memasukan keju itu, "terus sampai halus."

Senna memasukan keju mascarponenya sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa pelan. Wanita itu benar-benar seperti sedang menggoda Ichigo. Rukia menjadi semakin lama, semakin kesal saja.

"Nona Lucy," Ichigo memanggil Rukia, "ya, wanita berambut pirang diujung sana. Iya, kamu. Kalau kau cemberut seperti itu adonanmu tidak akan enak. Mood itu berpengaruh terhadap masakan. Masaklah dengan hati."

Dengan hati ya? Bermain piano dengan hati, memasak juga dengan hati. Sekali-kali Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar ocehan macam ini lagi. Rukia sudah benar-benar kesal melihat wanita itu begitu dekat dengan Ichigo. Rukia tidak tahu ia kena sihir apa. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak seperti dirinya sendiri hari ini.

"Nah," Senna mulai berbicara, "sekarang tambahkan 1 sendok makan espresso dan aduk terus sampai benar-benar tercampur dengan rata. Adonan ini kita sebut juga sebagai adonan mascarpone."

"Wanita itu cantik tidak?" Rukia akhirnya bertanya kepada Renji.

"Cantik lah," Renji tertawa, "kau itu sepertinya benar-benar cemburu ya dengan Ichigo? Kenapa, sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya? Jangan jatuh cinta pada Ichigo ya, si jeruk itu sudah beristeri!"

"Isterinya cantik?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Cantik dong," Renji mengangguk-angguk.

"Cantik kan isterinya atau Senna?"

"Senna."

Adukan Rukia jadi makin cepat dan berat. Kelihatannya Rukia sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Isterinya itu manis, bukan cantik," lanjut Renji.

"Apa bedanya?" Tanya Rukia kesal.

"Cantik itu sekali lihat memang cantik, besoknya akan bosan," Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Rukia sambil mendatangi mereka berdua, "manis itu sekali lihat biasa saja, besoknya akan semakin manis dan semakin manis sampai akhirnya wanita itu menjadi yang paling berarti dari yang lainnya."

"Ichi— Ah, Kurosaki-sensei?" Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan gugup, "apa kami berbuat kesalahan? Kenapa anda datang kemari?"

"Senyum sedikit," Ichigo menegur Rukia, "adonanmu itu sudah bagus, tapi kau harus memasak dengan hati… dasar _midget_."

Midget? Rukia seratus persen yakin, itu adalah sebutan Ichigo bagi Rukia saja. Rukia benar-benar yakin akan hal itu. Kenapa bisa?!

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan mengenalimu?" Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan jahil, "aku mengenali pantatmu. Aku pernah jatuh cinta pada pantatmu.. R-u-k-i-a."

"RUKIA?!" Renji jadi terlihat panik, "i-ini rambut palsu?! A-apa ini benar-benar kau?!"

"Kenapa pantatku?!" Rukia semakin marah, "dasar kurang ajar! Jeruk sial! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Ambil sebuah piring baru. Masukan sisa espresso dan rum kedalam piring itu. Celupkan tiap ladyfinger ke espresso hanya selama 5 detik," Senna melanjutkan kelas masak itu.

Rukia mengambil piring baru dan memasukan sisa espresso dan rum sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Ichigo. Ia kemudian mencelupkan ladyfinger itu ke espresso sambil melamunkan hal yang memalukan tadi. Sial. Kenapa suaminya itu mengenalinya?!

"Cukup!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia ke atas, "tidak boleh dicelup terlalu lama… nanti ladyfingernya menjadi lembek dan hancur berantakan."

"Nah, sudah selesai?" Senna tersenyum gembira sambil mengambil ladyfingernya yang sempurna itu ke loyang, "sekarang waktunya kita meletakan ½ dari ladyfinger ini ke loyang kita. Boleh dibelah dua jika tidak cukup."

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang tampak lebih baik moodnya. Pria itu dapat melihat Rukia semakin seru meletakkan ladyfinger tadi ke loyang. Wanita itu… kelihatannya sebenarnya menyukai masakan juga. Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan meninggalkan Rukia yang tampaknya sudah tidak begitu jelek moodnya. Pria itu kemudian mulai mengamati masakan murid-murid yang lain.

"Nah, sekarang sebarkan ½ dari campuran adonan mascarpone ke atas ladyfingers yang sudah kalian susun di dasar loyang," Senna melanjutkan, "sekarang susun lagi ladyfingers yang masih tersisa di atas adonan mascarpone yang sudah kalian tuang agar terbentuk layer yang bagus. Nah, kalau sudah, tuangkan lagi adonan mascarpone yang tersisa ke atas susunan kalian. Tutup tiramisu dengan bungkus plastik. Yak! Adonan kalian sudah selesai! Kalian sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Nanti di rumah adonannya dinginkan di lemari es selama minimal 2 jam, hingga 8 jam ya. Kalau sudah kalian boleh menaburkan bubuk coklat atau bubuk kopi instant keatasnya. Terimakasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam kelas masak ini! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Rukia menghela nafasnya. Ichigo memandang isterinya yang tampak cukup lelah sekaligus senang itu dengan bahagia. Ia sebenarnya agak takut, Renji dan Rukia diam-diam akan saling membentuk cinta di tempat les ini. Makanya, saat ia sadar wanita berambut pirang itu adalah Rukia yang sedang menyamar, Ichigo langsung datang ke arah mereka untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kerja bagus," Ichigo menepuk pundak Rukia dan membawa wanita pergi dari Renji, "sampai jumpa lagi Renji! Aku harus membawa Rukia ke suatu tempat!"

"Hey— Tunggu! Ichigo!"

* * *

Suara harpa, biola, cello, saxophone, dan piano yang elegan menyatu dengan sempurna di restoran mahal itu. Rukia membetulkan gaun merahnya yang baru Ichigo belikan dan meneliti keadaan sekitarnya. Rukia dapat melihat chandelier yang terbuat dari kristal mahal tergantung di langit-langit restoran itu. Restoran ini terlihat lebih mewah daripada Azure 45. Rukia merasa Azure 45 sudah cukup mewah, tapi restoran ini benar-benar luar biasa mewah. Ada pertunjukan musik klasik yang bagus, lantai dansa, dan harga makanan ini benar-benar sudah kelewat mahal.

"Ichigo…" Rukia menatap suaminya yang sedang melahap Risotto alla Milanese dengan perlahan, "soal tadi siang..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Ichigo meletakkan sendoknya, "cemburu itu normal."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Tentu saja tidak…" suara Ichigo terdengar sarkastik.

Ichigo kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak dari sakunya. Kotak kecil hijau mint itu bertuliskan Tiffany's & Co diatasnya. Ichigo meberikannya kepada Rukia.

"Ini…" Rukia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah kalung permata mewah yang dihiasi sebuah batu safir biru ditengahnya, "apa ini alasan kau pulang malam terus? Apa ini alasan kau sampai membuka kelas masak dan terus sibuk mencari uang tambahan?"

"Aku pikir kau butuh sebuah perhiasan yang bagus jika kau ingin konser piano suatu hari nanti di Amerika," jawab Ichigo, "aku akan terus berada di sisimu dan melihatmu berkembang menjadi pianis dunia. Kau akan menjadi mahasiswi Juilliard yang hebat."

Rukia tidak percaya, ternyata suaminya benar-benar orang paling bodoh di dunia. Isterinya sudah jelas-jelas tidak berperilaku baik kepadanya, tapi ia tetap berusaha memanjakan isterinya seperti ini. Tetap perhatian kepada isterinya seperti ini. Manusia macam apa Kurosaki Ichigo ini?

Ichigo mengambil perhiasan itu dan memakaikannya kepada Rukia. Leher wanita itu yang putih seperti salju, semakin terlihat indah dengan kalung permata itu. Rukia benar-benar sangat elegan. Ia punya pesona yang berbeda dari wanita-wanita lainnya.

Ichigo dapat mendengar melodi klasik dari karya Strauss, ah ini… The Blue Danube Waltz. Para pasangan sudah ikut menari di atas lantai dansa. Ichigo hanya bisa memandang mereka dari kejauhan dan menikmati melodi Blue Danube Waltz yang ringan dan playful. Para pasangan menari dengan elegan dan indah. Ichigo tidak bisa menari. "Ayo," Rukia menarik Ichigo ke lantai dansa, "aku memang tidak bisa ice skating, tapi aku bisa waltz. Aku ingat caranya."

Ichigo membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Rukia. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menuntun Ichigo di lantai dansa. Rukia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Ichigo. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya agar tangan Ichigo itu melingkar sempurna ke pinggang Rukia. Rukia kemudian melangkah ke kanan, dan Ichigo mengikuti wanita itu dengan melangkah ke kanan juga. Rukia kemudian terus menuntunnya dengan ringan mengelilingi lantai dansa.

"Kau sangat berbakat ya, jeruk," Rukia tertawa melihat Ichigo yang terlihat serius.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku jeruk?"

"Renji memanggilmu jeruk, kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu jeruk?"

Ichigo tampak tidak senang, Rukia membawa nama Renji ke dalam percakapan mereka. Ichigo langsung menarik Rukia dan menuntun wanita itu ke tengah lantai dansa.

"Wow," Rukia tampak terkejut, "kau benar-benar berbakat. Kau hebat sekali bisa menuntunku seperti ini dalam sekali coba. Gerakan kakimu juga sudah bagus."

Ichigo kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Rukia dan wanita itupun berputar dengan indahnya sebelum kembali ke sisi Ichigo lagi.

"Kau benar-benar hebat 'Kurosaki-sensei'," Rukia melangkah maju, sedangkan Ichigo melangkah mundur… tarian mereka benar-benar sangat natural, seakan-akan mereka ditakdirkan untuk menari berdua.

Melihat para pasangan lain, Ichigo juga ikut meniru tarian orang lain. Ia langsung mengangkat Rukia dan wanita itu langsung tersenyum senang sambil merentangkan tangannya seperti angsa. Wanita itu hanyut ke dalam tarian mereka dan Ichigo hanya bisa terhipnotis dengan keanggunan tarian Rukia.

Rukia kemudian dapat mendengar suara piano yang mulai muncul. I-ini… Kenapa kepala Rukia jadi pusing sekali?

Flashback

Rukia merasa sangat sedih melihat Kaien terbaring di ranjang rumahnya. Kaien yang terkena stroke itu sudah tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya lagi. Pria itu terlihat sangat lemah di atas ranjang yang sudah dilengkapi dengan alat-alat kedokteran itu, namun cintanya akan musik masih ada. Kaien terus saja meluangkan waktunya mengajari Rukia dan menulis aransemen-aransemen baru setiap hari. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa Rukia lakukan. Rukia paling tidak bisa menulis lagu sendiri. Ia tidak cukup kreatif untuk melakukannya.

"Kau sudah memainkan The Blue Danube Waltz dengan baik Rukia," Kaien memuji wanita itu sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Kaien-dono," Rukia meninggalkan pianonya dan duduk di dekat ranjang Kaien, "ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku bisa memainkan piano. Nii-sama bilang jika aku tidak lulus audisi Juilliard, aku harus berhenti bermain piano selamanya dan melanjutkan karir di dunia bisnis. Audisinya hari ini."

"Kau harus lulus Rukia," Kaien terlihat sangat lemah, "kau pasti bisa lulus."

Kaien langsung pingsan. Rukia tidak dapat menyampaikan permintaannya kepada Kaien. Permintaan bahwa ia ingin meminjam karya Kaien untuk dimainkan saat audisi. Rukia tidak bisa menulis lagu sendiri, sedangkan Juilliard menuntut Rukia untuk memainkan lagunya sendiri. Rukia sudah mencoba untuk membangunkan Kaien, tapi lelaki itu masih saja tidak bangun dari pingsannya.

"Maafkan aku… Kaien-dono," Rukia mengambil aransemen itu, "aku janji setelah aku kembali dari audisiku aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

End of Flashback

"Aku… Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaien-dono, Ichigo!" Rukia tiba-tiba terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Tapi…" Ichigo tampak sedih, "Kaien sudah tidak ada… Rukia. Ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi."

"Aku…" seluruh tubuh Rukia mulai gemetar, "aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk… Ichigo."

Ichigo mendekap Rukia dalam waltz yang ringan itu dan bertanya, "apa kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku?"

"Tidak bisa," Rukia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sini," Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pundak wanita itu, "jika kau belum siap untuk mengatakannya aku akan selalu menunggu sampai kau siap untuk mengatakannya."

Rukia kemudian mendekap suaminya itu. Untuk pertama kali setelah amnesia. Ia merasa sangat tenang. Seakan-akan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seakan-akan suaminya itu akan selalu berada di sisi Rukia. Dalam suka maupun duka. Susah maupun senang. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum menatap pria itu, berjinjit dengan sepatu high heelsnya dan mencium pipi Ichigo.

"Terimakasih, jeruk."

* * *

Wawawawa! I finished Chapter 9 in time!

Aku sangat suka lagu ini…The Blue Danube Waltz sangat romantis untuk ditarikan dengan waltz. Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah membaca chapter 9? Let me know! Leave a review! XD.

Anyway, review akan selalu diterima dan dijawab XD. Kalau reviewnya panjang dan banyak curhat author sebenarnya malah makin suka lol, terus yang memberikan kritik author jadi bisa mengoreksi diri dan memperbaiki tulisan author, yang reviewnya pendek-pendek author juga suka karena artinya masih banyak yang menunggu cerita ini hehe. Kalau ga punya account dan memberi anonymous review author juga seneng banget karena tahu banyak orang di luar ffnet yang baca. Thank you for your support! Terimakasih udah mendukung fic ini author jadi senang banget…

* * *

Blood Winter = Hi lagi Blood Winter-san! Wah makasih ya sudah setia mereview fic saya ini… hehe. Semoga Rukia bisa falling in love with Ichi beautifully ^^ author juga semangat menulis dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Dia sudah cemburu sih hehe.

meongnbuyung = Wah… reviewmu memang sangat panjang dan author senang sekali membacanya ^^. Makasih ya sudah mereview seperti ini… I really appreciate it! Di Chapter ini ada resep tiramisu! Semoga berguna di dapur nanti hehe. Ficnya kurang panjang ya? Hehe Gomen ne ^^ I try my best to make it longer! Anyway I hope you like this chappie!

Love XOXO = Yes! Thank you! Love-san menyukai adegan yang saya juga sangat suka tulisnya XD. Saya akan pertahankan gaya tulisan saya untuk Love-san XD. Keep reviewing!

Rukiruki = Rukiruki, you're back! Thank you udah review lagiii yaa ^^. Wah, terus tunggu Fades Away ya Rukiruki. Semoga chapter ini juga romantiss dikit hehe..

RukialoverS = Makasihhh sudah dipujiii, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah ada yang harus diperbaiki lagi? Hehe. Mohon bimbingannya yaa…

Baby maybe = Wah, baby maybe-san juga NaLu ya! Makasih loh sudah baca fic aku yang Natsu's Strategy! Waaa My shipper heart! So many NaLu in chapter 331! Oh ya, bagaimana dengan fades away nya? Apa tetap romantic? Trus bacaaa yaa…

Uzumakikuchiki = wawawa… iya flashback detail mengenai mereka belum ada hehe. Kelihatannya Ichi itu hanya mrasa senang banget aja karena Rukia suka sama dia dan sisa perasaan ichi saya ungkapkan di chapter ini. I hope you like this chappiee XD.

Keiko Eni Naomi = I love the ice skating scene too! Enak nulis adegan ice skating itu… rasanya ringan gitu nulisnya. Wah, terus tunggu fic ini dan di review yaa I really appreciate it!

Ryuva = Iya, wah ada yang masih ingat dan bisa menebak arti judul chapter ini! Hehe. I really appreciate it! Iya, kejadiannya sebetulnya seperti iniii hehee. Terus dibaca ya!

Izumi Kagawa = Iya, konfliknya masih slow karena ceritanya juga alurnya lambat hehe… Tite kubo menyampaikan 'Masaki itu bagai cahya ke Ishiin' dari sudut pandang Ishiin ke masaki hehe. Wah, I hope you like reading this chapter Izumi-san! Let me know what you think XD. Ganbatte on your fic too ^^

Magicpocket = Aegyooo! A k-drama fan? I'm a huge fan of Korean dramas! Saya benar-benar merasa terhormat sudah dibilang seperti nonton k-drama! Ichi memang gentleman banget, entah kenapa itu pendapat pribadi saya saat nonton Bleach hehehe.

Silent Reader = hehe. Iya judul chapternya memang cukup menipuuu hehe XD. Gomen ne. Wah, ternyata balasan review saya dinanti-nanti yaa? I'm truly happy right now! Heheh keep on reviewing ya silent reader-san! Anda sudah sangat sering mereview dan saya sangat senang hehee….

Kuchiki's Sister = gapapa kook kalau bahasanya ga baku! Membaca review Kuchiki's Sister-san membuat saya jadi merasa seperti ngobrol dengan teman dekat hehe. Saya baru sadar Kuchiki's Sister-san penggemar NaLu juga ya? Thank you sudah review dan favorit fic saya yang Natsu's Strategy. Saya lihat banyak cerita-cerita nalu di profile kamu! Wawawa!

Guest (5/13/13) = Wah terimakasih sudah memuji fic saya dengan kata-kata yang sangat menyentuh hatiii… Ichigo di cerita saya membuat kamu jatuh cinta? Wahhhh, terima kasihhh ya hehehe. I hope you will meet that man someday in real life! Semoga ketemu jodohnya yang mirip-mirip ichi! XD. Keep on reviewing ya!

Naruzhea AiChi = Ichigo di chapter awal pura-pura menjadi suami Rukia dengan membuat surat pernikahan palsu yang sangat mirip dengan asli sehingga Byakuya sendiri pun ga bisa cari keanehan dari surat itu. Renji itu teman SMP Rukia yang dulu Rukia suka… tapi tentunya pas SMA ketemu Ichigo dan jadi suka sama Ichigo… terus akhirnya jadi seperti ini deh! Heheh I hope this helps! Keep on reading and reviewing ya Naruzhea AiChi-san!

life's really hard = Waaaa dipuji lagii XD saya bisa melayang nih dipuji terus! Wwawawa makasih banyak yaa… interpretasimu soal chapter 536 juga sangat bagus, I totally agree! Oh ya, Ichigo dan Ishiin sama-sama gendong Masaki dan Rukia dengan cara gendong yang sama loh. XD. Kyaa I just love how they much resemble each other in their own way.

Agaliarept the general = I love that scene too! Aku sangat suka menulis adegan itu dan adegan yang sama diulang dengan versi Ichigo di chapter ini XD. I hope you like this chappie! Tell me what you think! Leave a review XD.

miisakura = It's okay ketinggalan episode hehe XD makasih yaa sudah dibaca dan direview! Liquid popcorn kelihatan seperti minuman keras tapi lucuu banget… kayak karamel-karamel gitu. Ayam goreng kalasan itu salah satu makanan paling enakk setelah opor kyaa suka. Hehe. Bach nya enak ya? Semoga lagu yang ini juga enak hehe. Gapapa author suka komen panjang-panjang XD makin panjang makin bagus XD keep on reviewing!

Aurora Borealix = Hi Aurora-san! Wah di review lagiii, makasih yaa XD. Sayang sekali adegan ini filler dari anime, jadi tidak ada di manganya T.T kalau tidak nonton di youtube aja saya kasih linknya ya, video ini merangkum keseluruhan chapter 423! Enjoy!  wwwyoutubecom/watch?v=vddB2jeQB-Q  btw tambahkan titik/dot setelah www dan youtube ya. jadi wwwdotyoutubedotcom. Entah kenapa fanfic ini ga bisa membaca dot yang disambung.

Nematoda = Lebih enak dibaca ya? Okay, saya akan berjuang agar chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga lebih ringan dan enak dibaca XD. Saya akan meminimalisir penggunaan kata-kata yang menggunakan bahasa asing.

Fuuchi = Gomenasai *bow* kelihatannya curhat saya harus lebih dikontrol… wawawa I'm really sorry…. Rival buat Rukia ya? Kelihatannya Senna boleh jga? Atau lebih baik Orihime saja? Wawawa very confused right now.

Guest (5/15/13) = Wah, first of all, makasih ya sudah penasaran dengan cerita inggris saya. Um.. di translate ya? Saya sebenarnya tidak begitu berbakat dalam translate karena banyak idiom-idiom yang kurang masuk kalau ditranslate ke bahasa, nanti saya akan coba usahakan… semoga bisa. I'll try, tapi saya tidak janji ya. Hontouni gomenasai. *bow*

FuyunoYukishiro = Makasih loh sudah baca dari chapter 1 lagiii! I'm really happy! Makasih loh udah bilang chemistrynya dapet XD saya senang sekali mendengarnyaa. Soal misteri-misteri di chapter awal… sedikit-sedikit akan saya ungkapkan hehe. Review kamu panjang sekalii… saya suka review yang panjang-panjang! Makasih banyakk! Arigatou!

Nyanmaru = Another long review! Saya suka bacanya XD Jadi tahu isi hati pembaca, saya senang sekaliii… Reviewer yang sangat bawel itu favorit author loh hehe… makasih sudah bawel Nyanmaru-san, saya benar-benar suka XD. Saya aneh ya? A house keeping heiress itu terkenal sekalii hehe saya tahu, saya tahu. Great one. Oh ya, Hehe. Surat-suratnya palsu tapi sangat mirip dengan asli sampai Byakuya belum ketemu palsunya dimana. Hisana ya? Hmmm cerita lebih lengkapnya akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya. Hehe terus dibaca yaaa..

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Chapter 10_

_Ultimatum Kuchiki Byakuya_


	10. Ultimatum Kuchiki Byakuya

**Chapter 10**

**Ultimatum Kuchiki Byakuya**

**disclaimer = I do not own bleach**

* * *

Rukia memandang suaminya yang terlihat bersemangat, pria itu benar-benar seperti baru memenangkan lotere. Sejak tadi Kurosaki Ichigo terus saja menyapu apartemennya dengan penuh semangat, pria itu bahkan tidak mau meninggalkan satu debu pun di lantai mereka. Ichigo benar-benar terlihat aneh hari ini. Rukia hanya bisa membersihkan meja makan mereka sambil menyiapkan piring-piring bersih untuk diletakkan di meja itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ichigo?" Rukia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan sapunya hanya karena mendengar suara Rukia, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Ichigo memandang lantai yang sudah kelewat bersih itu, ia sangat ingin membantu Rukia bersih-bersih rumah hari ini. Pria itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Kemarin, untuk pertama kalinya Rukia mencium pipinya. Rasanya sensasi lembut bibir kecil itu masih menempel di pipi Kurosaki Ichigo yang agak memerah itu. Rukia mencium pipinya. Rukia mencium pipinya. Apa ini benar-benar terjadi padanya?

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Rukia tampak tidak percaya, "kau hampir saja menjatuhkan sapumu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Ichigo berlari ke dapur, "um… aku akan masak hari ini… jadi… um… kau mau makan apa?"

"Biasanya kau yang menentukan menu makan malam," Rukia benar-benar merasa Ichigo berubah menjadi aneh hari ini, "padahal kau selalu menolak permintaanku karena kau bilang menu makanan yang kuinginkan susah dan lama dimasak."

"Hari ini uh… aku punya banyak waktu senggang," Ichigo mengacak-ngacak dapur kesayangannya itu dan mengeluarkan buku resep yang tebal, ia membawanya ke meja makan dan membuka buku besar itu, "uh… kau mau makan apa, pilih saja."

"Kau demam ya?"

"Aku tidak demam! Cepat pilih midget!"

"uh… aku mau ini.. uh… apa ini, beef bour..bourging?"

"Beef bourguignon," Ichigo menatap resep yang panjang itu dan menghela nafasnya, "masaknya tiga jam Rukia! Kenapa kau selalu memilih makanan yang susah-susah!"

Rukia menutup buku resep itu dan mengembalikkannya ke dapur, "ya sudah tidak usah dimasak."

Rukia kembali membereskan meja makan, sedangkan Ichigo segera bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil daging beku dari freezer. Ia mencairkan daging itu dengan merendamnya dengan air. Ichigo akhirnya membuka buku resep itu lagi dan membuka halaman yang tadi ditutup Rukia.

**3 sdt lemak angsa**

**600 g daging sapi, dipotong kotak**

**100 g smoked streaky bacon, iris**

**350g bawang merah, dikupas**

**250 g jamur chestnut (sekitar 20 buah)**

**2 siung bawang putih, iris**

**1 sdm tomat purée  
750 ml anggur merah, Burgundy juga boleh.**

Resep dari Gordon Ramsay, chef yang sangat terkenal itu. Wah, Rukia benar-benar pintar memilih resep yang susah-susah. Tapi… kalau wanita itu memang mau memakannya, Ichigo akan memasaknya. Ya, Ichigo akan memasak makanan ini demi isterinya! Kemudian mungkin Rukia akan sadar bahwa Ichigo dan Rukia punya semacam chemistry, spark, pokoknya mereka itu klik. Kalau ia memasak ini… Rukia mungkin akan merasa kalau mereka berdua itu seperti suami isteri betulan… Mungkin Rukia tidak hanya akan mencium pipinya… mungkin Rukia akan mencium… bibir— argh. Singkirkan pikiran itu! Singkirkan! Singkir—

"Ichigo kau sedang melamun apa?" Rukia menatap Ichigo yang terlihat panik itu, "kalau kau sedang melamun tentang resep itu… lebih baik tidak usah dimasak, katanya susah kan."

"Tidak susah kok," Ichigo berlagak cool, seakan-akan dirinya itu chef jenius yang bisa masak segalanya.

"Iya, tidak susah, tentu saja," Rukia menanggapi Ichigo dengan sarkastik, "masakan yang dimasak tiga jam sih, tidak mungkin susah ya Ichigo."

"Ini hal kecil," Ichigo memandang daging sapi yang ia rendam tadi, daging itu masih diselimuti es batu, "tapi mungkin akan makan waktu lebih dari tiga jam… tapi ini mudah kok, benar-benar mudah."

"hmm…" Rukia menatap pria yang keras kepala itu dengan sarkastik, "tentu saja."

Rukia mendengar ketukan pintu, wanita itu segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat seorang pria dingin yang tinggi memandangnya dengan penuh analitik. Pria itu tampak sangat familiar… apa ia pernah mengenal pria itu?

"Anda siapa ya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Jadi amnesiamu masih kuat ya," pria itu masuk ke apartemen itu sambil diikuti oleh seorang kakek yang sudah tua.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo keluar dari dapur itu dan membawa penggorengan sebagai perisainya, "kau mau apa kesini?!"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rukia," Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan merendahkan, "kenapa kau mengenakan celemek dan membawa-bawa penggorengan?"

"Aku sedikit panik saat mendengar suaramu," Ichigo menyembunyikan penggorengannya.

"Jadi kau menjadi bapak rumah tangga?" Byakuya menganalisis Ichigo dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, "kenapa celemekmu berwarna merah muda… dan bergambar kelinci?"

"Berisik!" Ichigo menutupi celemek kelinci itu dengan penggorengannya, "ini hadiah dari Rukia beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Rukia memandang celemek itu dengan penuh kegaguman. Ternyata pria itu rela mengenakan celemek pink kelinci demi Rukia. Ichigo, tapi tampaknya tidak menyukai pria ini… sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Kenapa kau ada disini Byakuya?" Ichigo menatap pria itu dengan kesal, "ini rumah Rukia dan aku!"

"Apartemen," Byakuya mengoreksi kata-kata Ichigo, "bukan rumah. Apa kau bisa hidup di tempat sekecil ini?"

"Tentu saja! Kami masih hidup dan sangat bahagia!" Ichigo mengangkat penggorengannya lagi, berjaga-jaga dari serangan mata Byakuya yang tajam, "aku akan bertanya sekali lagi! Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak diundang disini."

"Aku dan jii-sama akan makan malam disini," Byakuya langsung duduk di ruang makan Ichigo.

Ichigo meletakkan penggorengannya ke dapur dan menatap pria tua itu dengan seksama. Pria tua itu tampak lebih menyeramkan dari Byakuya. Tatapannya lebih tajam daripada pisau. Dalam sekejap suasananya menjadi dingin dan mengerikan. Kelihatannya Ichigo tahu Byakuya mendapatkan sikap dingin itu dari siapa. Apel tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Namaku… Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo memberi hormat pada pria tua itu, "anda… Kuchiki Ginrei bukan?"

Rukia menarik celemek Ichigo dan membawa pria itu ke dapur. Isterinya itu meneliti orang-orang di sekitarnya dan hanya bisa memandang Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Siapa orang ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakkan soal mereka kepadaku?" Rukia setengah berteriak dalam bisikannya.

Sebelum Ichigo dapat menjawab apa-apa Byakuya datang ke dapur itu dan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, "kami adalah kerabat jauh yang datang dari tempat yang jauh."

Ichigo memang tidak sepintar Byakuya, tapi ia cukup pintar untuk tahu Byakuya adalah kerabat dekat Rukia, bukan kerabat jauh! Byakuya adalah kakak laki-laki Rukia dan pria tua itu adalah kakek Rukia! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Byakuya sampai berbohong segala kepada Rukia? Kenapa Byakuya yang tidak pernah punya waktu untuk Rukia tiba-tiba datang ke rumah mereka untuk makan malam? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mungkin saja pria itu rindu akan Rukia tapi ia malu mengakuinya. Memang seorang Kuchiki Byakuya itu punya harga diri yang tinggi, tapi masa ia tidak ingin Rukia tahu bahwa ia adalah kakak Rukia?

"Byakuya apa yang—" Kata-kata Ichigo dipotong oleh hentakan tangan Byakuya. Pria dingin itu seakan-akan memberikan ultimatum agar Ichigo tidak berbicara lagi. Pria itu terlihat sangat tegas dan keras kepala akan hal ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kami hanya akan makan malam disini," Byakuya memandang Rukia sebentar, "lalu kami akan segera pulang."

Kurosaki Ichigo mengambil daging sapi bekunya yang sudah cair. Daging itu sudah lembut sekarang dan siap untuk dimasak. Rukia hanya bisa ikut mengambil daging itu dan memotong daging itu dengan pisau agar menjadi bentuk dadu.

"Pria itu Kuchiki Byakuya," Ichigo membisikkan pada Rukia, "dan yang satunya adalah Kuchiki Ginrei. Tampaknya kalian… saudara jauh."

"Oh, begitu ya," Rukia memotong daging itu sambil menatap Byakuya dan Ginrei, pisau Ichigo cukup tajam, sehingga Rukia dapat memotong daging itu dengan cepat. Jika ia cepat memasak makanan ini, mungkin Rukia dapat berbicara dengan mereka. Rukia benar-benar merasa wajah kedua orang itu asing namun familiar. Rukia tidak tahu kenapa…

"Rukia!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dari pisau itu, "kalau tidak hati-hati nanti tanganmu yang kau potong! Kamu melamunkan apa sih?"

"Aku saja yang memasak," Kuchiki Ginrei masuk ke dapur itu, "kau bisa memainkan piano bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau memainkan piano saja Rukia?"

"Jii-sama—" Byakuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sesaat Ichigo dapat melihat rasa khawatir tampak dari wajah dingin Byakuya.

"Baiklah," Rukia mengangguk, "aku akan bermain piano… apa anda ingin saya memainkan sebuah lagu yang spesifik?"

"Lagu apa saja yang kau suka, nak," pria tua itu memandang Rukia dengan hangat. Perasaan dingin yang tadi ada tiba-tiba hilang. Ichigo dapat merasa pria itu sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat berbicara kepada Rukia.

"Anda bisa memasak?" Ichigo memandang Ginrei dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, apakah orang kaya juga masih memasak? Seharusnya kan mereka punya chef pribadi di rumah mereka, mereka terlalu sibuk untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

"Rukia suka masakan rumah," tatapan pria tua itu menjadi dingin lagi, Ginrei memotong daging yang ada dengan cekatan, "saat aku tidak sibuk aku akan… memasak untuknya."

Ichigo hanya dapat memandang pria itu dengan penuh rasa kagum. Ternyata memang benar… harimau pun tidak akan memakan anaknya. Kakek Rukia memang seorang pria yang patut untuk disegani dan ditakuti, tapi ia akan melakukan apa saja demi Rukia.

Byakuya memandang kakeknya sambil menghela nafasnya. Sejujurnya, ia telah mencoba begitu banyak cara untuk mengembalikan Rukia kembali ke kediaman Kuchiki. Ia sudah mencoba meneliti surat pernikahan yang awalnya ia kira palsu itu. Ia pikir Rukia tidak mungkin menikah dengan Ichigo… tapi surat itu terlihat sangat asli. Sekarang Byakuya hanya bisa menyerah. Kakeknya juga sudah sangat merindukan Rukia. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kakeknya.

"Panaskan panci ini dan masukan lemak angsa," Ichigo mengarahkan Kuchiki Ginrei, "masukan daging sapi dan masukan bumbu sampai kecoklatan."

"Seharusnya kau memasak ini sehari sebelumnya agar rasa daging dan bumbunya menyerap dengan baik," Kuchiki Ginrei menegur Ichigo, "apa sous-chef Ritz Carlton tidak diajarkan hal dasar seperti ini?"

Sang sous-chef muda itu hanya bisa menerima teguran Ginrei. Sebenarnya ia membuat ini demi Rukia yang tiba-tiba ingin beef ini hari ini, jadi ini bukan salah Ichigo, sungguh. Tapi pria tua ini hebat juga, ia bisa tahu hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

Rukia tidak tahan lagi, ia sudah tidak ingin bermain piano sedangkan dua orang yang sangat misterius itu duduk di sana. Ia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya kedua orang itu. Rukia akhirnya masuk ke ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur itu dan menarik Kuchiki Byakuya ke dapur itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membantu mereka?" ajak Rukia.

Byakuya cukup terkejut melihat adiknya yang awalnya penerut dan takut kepadanya, berubah menjadi seperti ini. Jika Rukia tidak amnesia, gadis itu tidak mungkin berani menarik seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Gadis itu tidak mungkin punya nyali.

"Rukia," Ichigo memandang wanita yang baru datang itu, "pisahkan daging-daging yang sudah matang ini ke piring. Byakuya, kau siapkan bawang merah, bawang putih, jamur, dan bouquet garni, kita akan menumisnya di panci."

"Jangan memerintah, Kurosaki, jaga kesopananmu ," Byakuya tampak kesal, pria itu memang tidak suka disuruh-suruh. Tapi ia akhirnya menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diminta Ichigo juga.

"Tumis pelan-pelan sampai kecoklatan…" Ichigo memberi instruksi pada Byakuya.

"Aku tahu," Byakuya tampak tidak senang, "jaga kesopananmu."

"Nah, Rukia, masukan puree tomat ke dalam panci," Ichigo memerintah wanita itu, "Ginrei-san, tolong bantu Byakuya menumisnya, kelihatannya Byakuya kurang mahir dalam menumis."

"Jangan memerintah jii-sama," Kata-kata Byakuya terdengar dingin, tapi Ichigo tahu pria itu tidak senang.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar," Rukia memasukan puree itu ke dalam panci, "kalian benar-benar seperti anak dan mertua… Byakuya-san juga tampak keras kepala ya."

Ketiga orang itu membatu. Rukia baru saja menghina Byakuya. Rukia memanggil Byakuya dengan nama Byakuya-san, bukan nii-sama. Ini benar-benar sangat janggal, terlalu janggal bahkan.

"Saya bisa menumis sendiri," Byakuya tidak ingin memberikan tumisan itu kepada siapa-siapa, "jii-sama tidak perlu membantu diri saya."

"Byakuya, kau sudah penuh keringat, kau tidak terbiasa memasak ya," Ichigo mencoba untuk mengetes kesabaran Byakuya, lagi pula ia memang tidak suka pada Byakuya.

"Kurosaki, kau tidak berhak untuk menilai diriku."

"Sini, aku saja…" Ichigo menarik adukan itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau tidak bisa Byakuya."

"Aku bisa!"

Panci itu tumpah. Kedua orang itu benar-benar tidak bisa akur. Ginrei tampak sedikit kesal dan Rukia hanya bisa menahan tawa. Byakuya meninggalkan panci itu di lantai dan merasa bahwa itu bukan salahnya. Ichigo hanya kesal karena daging sapi impornya jatuh sia-sia beserta dengan bumbu bourguignon yang sudah ia masukan.

Ginrei dan Rukia saling menatap satu sama lain dan wanita itu langsug membuka kulkas… Ginrei melihat sebuah barbeque sauce dan langsung mengeluarkan botol saus itu ke luar kulkas. Ia dan Rukia saling mengangguk, mereka punya ide. Mereka menatap sisa daging yang belum dimasukan dan Ginrei langsung menumisnya dengan barbeque sauce yang ada di kulkas Ichigo. Rukia ikut membantu dengan menambah garam dan bumbu lainnya. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap kakek yang cekatan itu dengan sedikit kagum dan Rukia yang tampak secara alami langsung membentuk kerja sama yang bagus dengan kakeknya itu. Akhirnya malam itu keempat orang itu bisa makan malam juga.

Mereka semua terdiam saat makan malam, tapi Kuchiki Ginrei terus menatap cucunya sambil menghela nafasnya. Ichigo dapat melihat sebuah rasa rindu terpancar dari mata Ginrei yang dingin. Kelihatannya ia memang tidak mungkin akur dengan keluarga Kuchiki, namun keluarga Rukia tetaplah keluarga Rukia… sesibuk apapun mereka, mereka pasti rindu pada Rukia… Apa tindakan Ichigo memisahkan mereka itu tindakan yang buruk? Ichigo juga tidak tahu lagi sekarang…

* * *

"Ichigo?" Rukia mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo dan masuk ke kamar Ichigo yang hangat itu. Rukia dapat melihat lantai kayu yang bersih mengkilap dan perabotan yang rapih. Di rak buku Ichigo terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku resep dan dvd memasak. Ichigo sendiri sedang duduk di depan komputer, kelihatannya ia sedang mencari resep masakan baru lagi, "apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak," Ichigo langsung mematikan komputernya, "masuk saja."

Rukia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang dekat dengan ranjang Ichigo. Ichigo duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap Rukia yang terlihat bingung. Wanita itu tampak seperti orang yang punya banyak pikiran. Ichigo hanya bisa menepuk pundak wanita itu… berharap Rukia santai sedikit.

"Ichigo… aku sepertinya mengenal mereka," Rukia menundukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, mereka kan… kerabat jauhmu," Ichigo mengingat kata-kata Byakuya tadi… Ia hanya bisa mengikuti permainan mereka saja.

"Tapi mereka terasa lebih dekat dari itu," Rukia menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam, "Ichigo, kau tidak akan bohong padaku bukan?"

"Ru…kia," Ichigo selama ini selalu berbohong, rasanya berat kalau ia mengiyakan Rukia, "setiap orang punya rahasia, tapi terkadang itu untuk yang terbaik."

"Mereka bukan kerabat jauhku bukan?" Rukia tersenyum masam, "aku selalu merasa kehidupan yang kujalani ini sangat janggal dan penuh dengan rahasia. Aku pikir aku yang dulu pasti orang yang sangat jahat… aku mungkin saja pernah, memfitnah, melukai orang, atau… atau mencu… mencuri."

Kata-kata mencuri terdengar bergetar di mulut Rukia, seakan-akan wanita itu tidak ingin mengucapkannya.

"Kau adalah orang yang baik Rukia," Ichigo menyanggah pernyataan Rukia, "kau benar-benar adalah orang yang baik bagiku."

"Tapi ingatan-ingatanku mengatakan hal yang berbeda Ichigo!"

Ichigo memeluk wanita itu dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan wanita itu akan terluka jika Ichigo memeluknya terlalu erat. Ichigo mencium dahi Rukia dan mengelus-elus rambut hitam isterinya itu. Ia mencoba menenangkan Rukia dengan pelukan, karena hanya itulah yang dapat ia lakukan. Ichigo tidak pernah bagus dalam merangkai kata-kata… ia hanya bisa memeluk Rukia dan terdiam dalam kehangatan mereka.

"Byakuya-san dan Ginrei-san… mereka tidak menyukaiku juga bukan?" Rukia membalas pelukan Ichigo, "mereka menatapku dengan dingin dan mereka tidak banyak bicara. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan juga kepada mereka bukan?"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka…" Ichigo mengusap-usap pundak Rukia, "mereka memang seperti itu."

Rukia memeluk Ichigo lebih erat, ia kemudian akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah lama ia pendam di dalam dirinya, "Ichigo… aku telah mencuri aransemen Kaien-dono."

"Apa—"

"Aku telah mencuri aransemen pria yang sedang koma di rumah sakit," pelukan Rukia yang erat menjadi gemetar, "kemudian ia meninggal sebelum aku meminta maaf, Ichigo. Ichigo… aku yang dulu adalah orang jahat."

Ichigo mengambil selimutnya dan melingkarkannya kepada Rukia. Ia kemudian memeluk Rukia sekali lagi dan menenangkan wanita itu dengan hangat, "Rukia… masa lalu itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah, tapi hari ini kau telah menjadi orang yang baik bukan? Kau bisa mengembalikan aransemen itu bukan?"

"Aku sudah memakai aransemen itu untuk audisi di Juilliard, kelihatannya aku lulus karena aransemen itu."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan," Ichigo melepas pelukannya dari Rukia dan tersenyum hangat kepada wanita itu, "kau tidak perlu takut… Juilliard akan menerimamu bukan karena aransemen itu, tapi karena mereka sadar, kau adalah pianis yang baik. Kita akan mengembalikan aransemen itu dan mengajukan audisi sekali lagi kepada Juilliard."

"Ichigo…"

"Tidak perlu takut…" Ichigo memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan yang lembut, "aku akan melindungimu."

Rukia tidak pernah ingin dilindungi oleh orang lain. Jujur, ia pikir dirinya mampu untuk melewati segala rintangan, tapi pria itu justru membuat dirinya menjadi ingin dilindungi. Ia tidak tahu lagi kenapa dirinya berubah menjadi wanita lemah seperti ini. Tapi ia sungguh bersyukur di dalam hidupnya, ia mengenal pria seperti ini. Pria yang mau menghiburnya, menemaninya saat susah…

"Terima kasih Ichigo," Rukia akhirnya tersenyum juga.

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap senyuman itu dengan bahagia. Ya, satu senyuman itu membuat dirinya menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada senyuman itu. Ia ingin senyuman itu terus ada di wajah wanita yang ia cintai ini. Ia ingin melindungi senyuman itu… agar senyuman itu tidak pernah pergi dari Rukia. Ia ingin membahagiakan Rukia selamanya. Ichigo benar-benar bahagia hari ini… ia jadi ingin mencium Rukia.

"Rukia… boleh aku mencium bibirmu?" Ichigo menatap wajah kaget Rukia dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia tidak bercanda…

"Aku belum—"

"Belum siap… ya?" Ichigo melanjutkan kata-kata Rukia, "tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Kalau selamanya tidak dicium juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku belum pernah mencium orang sebelumnya, kalaupun pernah, aku tidak ingat caranya…" Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ichigo, "aku perlu diajarkan lagi olehmu."

"Jadi… ja… jadi… ka.. kau ingin kucium?"

"Tidak juga sih…"

"Tidak juga?" Ichigo makin pusing, "jadi…. Um… jadii?"

"Aku hanya bercanda," Rukia tersenyum lagi, "tentu saja, aku ingin dicium oleh orang yang begitu mencintaiku."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal kan?" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rukia, "aku akan merebut ciuman pertamamu setelah amnesia."

"Kalau aku menyesal… artinya aku wanita paling bodoh di dunia," Rukia mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Ichigo, "seorang isteri yang tidak ingin mencium bibir suaminya, itu isteri paling bodoh di dunia."

"Berarti aku suami yang paling bodoh karena menikahi isteri seperti itu?"

"Aku suka suami yang bodoh."

Bibir mereka bertemu. Rasanya berbeda dari ciuman di pipi itu. Rasanya seperti waktu berhenti seketika dan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Bibir yang lembut bertemu dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Ciuman itu tidak terburu-buru, rasanya seperti mereka ingin menikmati tiap sentuhan yang ada dari bibir itu. Kelembutan dan kehangatan ciuman itu seperti melelehkan diri mereka masing-masing. Bibir mereka seakan-akan telah begitu lama berpisah dan saling merindu satu sama lain. Ichigo tidak ingin ciuman itu berakhir.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo menatap Ishida yang daritadi sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas kertas. Pria berkacamata itu tampak sangat serius. Ichigo yang lumayan gugup hanya bisa berserah menunggu hasilnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak ingin ikut terapi lagi untuk indera penciumannya. Ia pikir sudah ada banyak perkembangan sejak ia pertama kali ikut terapi ini. Ia juga sudah bisa mengecek kadar makanan dengan penciumannya… seharusnya sih, ia tidak perlu ikut terapi ini lagi, tapi entahlah, yang memutuskan hal semacam ini adalah dokter. Terus terang, Ichigo merasa indera penciuman Ichigo juga sudah kembali bekerja dengan baik, walaupun tidak sebaik saat ia SMA, tapi indera penciuman Ichigo yang sekarang tetap saja ada di atas rata-rata. Ichigo yakin akan itu. Semoga saja, ia tidak perlu ikut terapi ini lagi.

"Yak," Ishida menekan bulpennya, "kau sudah pulih. Kau tidak usah datang lagi."

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Ini artinya ia sudah tidak perlu membuang uang untuk terapi lagi. Ini artinya kalau Rukia diterima di Juilliard, ia bisa menabung untuk penerbangan, biaya hidup, dan uang sewa Rukia di Amerika nanti. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum lega sambil menjabat tangan Ishida.

"Terimakasih banyak, Ishida," Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ingat, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja dan jangan memaksakan dirimu," Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, Kurosaki."

"Iya, iya, sampai ketemu lagi Ishida," Ichigo pamit kepada dokter sekaligus teman lamanya itu dan segera keluar dari ruang praktek Ishida.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Ichigo untuk pulih. Terus terang, walau rumah sakit ini besar, ia sudah ingat setiap jalan dan ruangan di rumah sakit ini. Ia sempat dirawat cukup lama di tempat ini, jadi ia sering berkeliling-keliling di rumah sakit ini. Ia juga kenal dengan beberapa suster dan dokter di sini. Jika Ichigo bosan, ia biasanya suka mengobrol dengan Hanatarou. Pria itu adalah salah satu suster pria disini. Namun, Hanatarou sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi… kelihatannya pria itu menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik di tempat lain.

Ichigo kemudian berjalan menuju ke kantin, ia ingin membeli buah-buahan untuk Rukia. Jika dipikir-pikir, isterinya itu sangat pemilih soal buah-buahan. Wanita itu tidak suka buah yang terlalu manis… jadi jika Ichigo membeli buah leci, mangga, atau melon… wanita itu pasti tidak akan memakannya. Yah, sekalian Ichigo ada di rumah sakit, lebih baik membeli buah-buahan di kantin saja. Biasanya kantin ini menjual buah kiwi dan jeruk. Lebih baik Ichigo beli sekarang daripada Rukia absen makan buah. Kalau Rukia absen makan buah, nanti bibir itu menjadi kering. Yah, tapi kalau kering, nanti akan Ichigo lembabkan dengan bibirnya. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sambil melewati koridor rumah sakit itu seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen. Ia kelihatannya sudah kelewat senang sampai ia bisa lompat-lompat sekarang. Rukia akhirnya mencium dirinya. Ia juga sudah sembuh dari terapi. Ia adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia.

"Ichigo-san?"

Suara itu… Hanatarou? Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat pria dengan tubuh yang kurus berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu benar-benar Hanatarou. Tapi… ia tidak memakai seragam suster rumah sakit ini.

"Hanatarou!" Ichigo menjabat tangan pria itu, "wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik-baik saja," Hanatarou tersenyum gugup, "ah ya, Ichigo-san sedang apa disini? Apa Ichigo-san masih belum pulih?"

"Hari ini terapi terakhirku," Ichigo tersenyum pada Hanatarou, "aku sekarang sedang mencari buah untuk Rukia. Rukia itu sangat cerewet soal buah."

"Cerewet?"

"Iya… dia tidak suka yang manis-manis. Dia juga tidak suka jus buah…"

"Itu justru bagus… Memakan buah segar jauh lebih baik ketimbang jus. Jus bisa membuat nutrisi dalam buah menghilang akibat proses pembuatannya," jelas Hanatarou.

"Oh, begitu ya," Ichigo memilih-milih buah kiwi yang bagus dan membawanya ke kasir, "buah kiwi bagus tidak? Rukia sangat suka buah ini…"

"Bagus kok," Hanatarou mengangguk-angguk, "Kiwi mengandung potassium yang baik untuk jantung, mengandung banyak vitamin E yang baik untuk kulit, dan kandungan vitamin C kiwi juga jauh lebih besar dari jeruk. Rukia-san punya selera buah yang bagus."

"Wah… kau benar-benar seperti ensiklopedia berjalan," Ichigo membayar buah kiwi itu sambil memuji kecerdasan Hanatarou, "jadi, rumah sakit mana yang cukup beruntung untuk mempekerjakanmu?"

"Hm? Apa maksud Ichigo-san?" Hanatarou masih belum mengerti.

"Kau kerja dimana sekarang Hanatarou?" Ichigo membungkus kiwi itu dengan plastik, lalu menentengnya.

"Ah, aku bekerja sebagai suster pribadi dari Kuchiki Ginrei," jawab Hanatarou.

"Kuchiki… tapi… memangnya pria itu sakit apa?" Ichigo hampir menjatuhkan kiwinya, hal seperti ini… benar-benar sangat mengejutkan.

"Kanker," Hanatarou menatap lantai rumah sakit itu dengan putus asa, "kanker stadium empat."

Kanker stadium empat. Ichigo tahu betul harapan hidup Kuchiki Ginrei sangatlah tipis. Kanker stadium satu dan dua, masih punya presentasi sembuh yang tinggi… jika dioperasi juga sembuh. Tapi empat? Kemungkinan untuk sembuh dari kanker stadium empat hanyalah satu dari seratus. Apa mungkin ini alasan Byakuya melarang Rukia pergi ke Juilliard? Ia tidak ingin wanita itu berpisah dari kakeknya, karena kakeknya sakit parah… Byakuya kau… sebenarnya adalah kakak yang baik.

"Ka… kanker apa?" Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Kanker paru-paru," Hanatarou tersenyum pahit, "ia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ini sekarang. Kau ingin menjenguknya?"

"Iya… tentu saja aku ingin—"

Kuchiki Byakuya melangkah masuk ke ruangan kantin itu dan menepuk pundak Hanatarou, "kau boleh pergi sekarang Hanatarou."

"Byakuya," Ichigo hanya bisa menatap kakak laki-laki Rukia yang dingin itu dengan kesal. Pria itu bahkan tidak tampak seperti orang yang sedang bersedih.

"Kau tidak perlu datang menjenguk," Byakuya menatap Ichigo tajam-tajam, "dan jangan beritahu Rukia soal ini. Ia sudah amnesia, biarkan saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jadi ini alasan kau pergi ke rumah kami kemarin malam?" Ichigo benar-benar sudah marah bercampur kasihan sekarang, "Kau ingin Ginrei menemui Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya? Tidak bisa seperti itu! Rukia harus berada di sisi kakeknya sesering mungkin kalau kondisi Ginrei sudah seperti itu."

"Bukankah kau yang sudah mengambil Rukia dari jii-sama?" Byakuya membalikkan pernyataan Ichigo, "kau sendiri yang tidak ingin Rukia bertemu dengan kami bukankah begitu?"

"Itu karena kau tidak menepati janjimu," Ichigo menatap Byakuya tajam-tajam, "Kau sudah berjanji pada Rukia, ia boleh menjadi musisi jika ia diterima di Juilliard… Rukia sudah diterima di Juilliard, namun kau masih tidak mengijinkan Rukia bermain piano… Jika bersamaku Rukia akan—"

"Rukia akan bahagia bersamamu bukan?" Byakuya memandang Ichigo dengan dingin, seakan pria itu akan menusuk Ichigo dengan tatapannya, "jadi tidak usah bawa Rukia ke dalam kehidupan kami."

"Tapi itu adalah pemikiranku sebelum tahu masalah ini!" Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal, "Jika ingatan Rukia kembali dan ia sadar kakeknya sudah meninggal, Rukia pasti akan sangat sedih dan menyesal karena tidak ada di sisi kakeknya saat kakeknya masih hidup!"

"Jika ingatan Rukia kembali… tapi, kalau tidak kembali? Kalau tidak kembali… ia tidak akan bersedih atas kematian jii-sama, karena ia tidak tahu akan kondisi jii-sama," Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan lebih tajam lagi, seakan-akan pria itu akan menghancurkan Ichigo, "Rukia tidak perlu tahu soal kanker jii-sama… Gadis itu menangis dan tidak mau makan apa-apa saat Hisana meninggal… apa kau ingin Rukia bersedih seperti itu lagi?"

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam hal ini, perkataan Byakuya ada benarnya juga. Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia bersedih seperti itu lagi. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Rukia sudah tampak seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan hidup saat Hisana meninggal… namun Rukia dan kakeknya itu… walaupun mereka terlihat dingin, kalau tidak salah Rukia pernah bilang kalau alasan ia bermain piano pertama kali adalah karena kakeknya. Kakek Rukia itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Ia pasti hanyalah seorang kakek biasa yang rindu pada cucunya. Ia butuh Rukia di sisinya. Argh. Sial. Apa yang harus Ichigo lakukan?

"Jangan melawanku, Kurosaki Ichigo," dengan satu kata itu Byakuya meninggalkan Ichigo di rumah sakit itu. Ichigo hanya bisa membatu. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi.

* * *

That's chapter 10! Bagaimana? Do you like the kiss? Because I love that kiss. Hehe… Well, terimakasih sudah membaca ya! Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa yang harus Ichigo lakukan? Leave a review! Oh ya, resepnya dan cara membuat Beef bourguignon ada di website bbcgoodfood disana ada banyak sekali resep yang enak dari channel BBC.

wwwbbcgoodfoodcom/recipes/5032/beef-bourguignon

Jangan lupa tambahkan titik setelah www dan food. Jadi wwwtitikbbcgoodfoodtitikcom

Karena entah kenapa ffnet tidak bisa membaca dot/titik yang disambung di cerita saya -"

Enjoy! Happy Cooking! Gordon Ramsay is such an amazing chef too! You should check him out.

* * *

Keiko Ei Naomi = Masa lalu Ichigo ya? Hm… ada sih masa lalunya sama Rukia waktu dia pertama jatuh cinta sama Rukia… tapi itu belum ditulis eheehe. Ditunggu terus ya. Penyamaran Rukia waktu stalking Ichigo itu sangat menyenangkan untuk ditulis hehe. Keep on reading ya ^^ Arigatou.

MagicPocket = Your second review . Anyeeongg… kamsahanmida sudah dibaca chapter 10 nya. Bagaimana ya, Rukia yang cemburu itu memang irresistible! Rasanya sangat menyenangkan untuk menulisnya! Tiramisu memang enak untuk dibuat. Semoga suka ya ^^.

Guest (5/20/13) 1 = Wah, review panjang tidak apa-apa… walau memang banyak yang hilang juga tetap sangat menyenangkan membacanya ^^. Kalau yang kurang wah, akan terus saya coba perbaiki! Semoga chapter ini menyenangkan untuk dibaca. Ditunggu terus chapter selanjutnya ya.

Guest (5/20/13) 2 = Thank you ^^ benar sih, fic yang bagus memang terasa lebih pendek saat dibaca… tapi apakah itu artinya fic saya bagus? Thank you very much for your praise… I'm truly happy right now.

baby maybe = Yoohoo… Did you just quoted my fic? That's seriously great and awesome XD. Makasih sudah mengkutip kata-kata Ichigo, rasanya senang baby maybe-san suka bagian itu. Hehe, wah iya, saat membaca chapter hot hot heat di manga, saya sempat kaget Tite Kubo mau memperlihatkan pantat Rukia, tapi saya akhirnya senang melihat reaksi panik Ichigo yang blush karena melihat pantat Rukia kyaaa…

life's really hard = You reviewed me and praised me again… that's very kind of you XD. Akhirnya Ichigo merana dan galau lagi di akhir cerita hehe… soal PM saya tidak janji bisa menjawab cepat karena saya jarang sekali online dan biasanya hanya online saat mempost cerita saja. Well, because life's kinda hard these days hehe. Gomen ne, but feel free to PM me ^^ we can have a little chat sometimes.

UzumakiKuchiki = Rukia kelihatannya sudah tidak punya perasaan dengan Renji dan akhirnya mencium Ichigo… memang ciumannya tidak begitu romantis, but there you go ^^ thank you sudah setia merivew fic ini ya, sampai I remember your name hehe…

Blood Winter = Author tidak mungkin bosan XD malah senang sekaliii! Renji memakai apron sepertinya memang lucu dan saya suka membuat Renji sedikit-sedikit imut… jadi saya membuat dia suka membuat kueee. Hua ^^ makasih sudah dibaca ya… keep reviewing!

Hiruma Enma 01 = tepat setelah audisi karena itu dia tidak sempat bilang ke Kaien… Kaien jadi keburu meninggal. Akhirnya Rukia menyesal selamanya. Ichiruki dansa waltz itu benar-benar impian saya seteleh ice skating. Kalau bisa Tite Kubo berbaik hati untuk memberikan art work semacam ini di kalender atau apa gituuu aahh, saya benar-benar suka melihat waltz, rasanya romantis. Makasih sudah mereview ya ^^ Keep on reviewing!

Ryouma Ryan –Le Renard Roux = Wawawa shock dan kiss Rukia itu pasti sangat romantis.. hehe akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu di chapter ini mereka kiss juga. Bagaimana? XD hehe. I hope it's worth the wait. Saya suka sekali adegan ini karena kesannya ciumannya sangat hati-hatii… wawawa… Keep on reviewing!

Naruzhea AiChi = Iya saya suka memasak dan membuat kue. Sebenarnya saya lebih suka membuat kue karena proses membuat kue lebih menyenangkan dari memasak, karena kue itu tidak bau dan lantai jadi tidak lengket dengan minyak hehe. Tapi memasak juga enak karena lebih cepat dan praktis daripada membuat kue. XD hehe keep on reviewing yaa ^^

meongnbuyung = Haihai, Soal ingat atau tidaknya dengan Renji, pastinya ingat. Kaien itu guru musik Rukia, that's all there is to it hehe. Tiramisu juga kue kesukaan saya, lebih tepatnya kue nomor satu bagi saya. Huhu, tapi sayang kue tiramisu yang sesuai selera saya cukup sulit dicari karena saya suka yang banyak kopi dan yah, Italian Tiramisu banget… Susah carinya. Hehe terimakasih loh, tetap mereview panjang-panjang… saya suka sekali membacanya! Hidup review panjang! Hehe.

hendrikwidyawati = Huaa… makasih sudah suka chapter lalu. Saya juga suka menulisnya, semoga suka juga ya dengan chapter ini! Keep on reading and reviewing! I'll be waiting ^^

berry biru = Ini pertama kalinya saya dipuji dengan demi celana kotak sponge bob hehe ^^ Rasanya menyenangkan membaca review berry biru-san XD. Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ Tidak apa-apa baru mereview, review akan ditunggu dengan setia! Soal indera penciuman itu Ichigo kan ikut terapi… jadi semakin lama semakin sembuh… begitu hehe. I hope it's not confusing. Arigatou sudah membaca XD.

Fuuchi = Chapter yang paling disuka ya? Hehe… Wah, author senang Fuuchi-san punya chapter favorit. Makasih ya ^^. Tenang aja, di chapter depan bakalan ada Senna dan Renji lagi kok ^^ Saya chef? Wah, saya senang dipuji seperti itu. Saya suka memasak di rumah dan sering berlagak seperti pembawa acara masakan atau chef di rumah saat tidak ada orang hehe. Mungkin karena itulah cerita ini jadi muncul seperti ini. Thanks for the review!

fuyu no yukishiro = Ichigo memang mengenakan kacamata cinta XD kyaa. Hehe. Ichigo dan Renji pada dasarnya memang berpisah sebagai seorang teman, jadi bertemu sebagai seorang teman juga. Mereka pasti saling menyembunyikan rasa kesal mereka karena tidak ingin persahabatan mereka jadi kandas. Yah, begitulah… kadang-kadang cowok juga kasihan kalau sukanya sama satu cewek yang sama . Pelukan-Cemburu-makan bareng- kasih hadiah-dansa-CIUMANNNYA… akhirnya datang juga.

Aurora Borealix = Makasih sudah suka scene di tempat les hehe. Bagaimana adegan ice skating ichirukinya? Wawawa bagus ya? Bagus ya? Saya langsung meleleh saat nonton XD. Semoga chapter ini bagus juga! Keep on reading and reviewing! XD

Izumi Kagawa = Halo, Izumi-san. Wah, terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini walau sibuk.. I truly appreciate it.. Izumi-san sangat baikkk.. kyaa… oh ya, makasih sudah bilang chapter yang lalu itu romantis. Senna itu memang partner Ichigo saja, tapi Senna sebenarnya suka sma Ichigo jadi di chapter depan bakal ada dia lagi. Hmm Renji pasti ketemu lagi sama Rukia. Iya, Kaien memang kasihan, tapi di Bleach juga sudah tiada, jadi mungkin memang takdirnya begitu. Kyaa padahal Kaiena ganteng. Oh ya, Kaien memang sebatas guru les saja. Cerpen atau novel, sayangnya saya belum pernah berani terjun ke bidang itu.. karena pekerjaan saya juga bukan novelis.. jadi yah, ini hobi saja. Hehe. Mungkin suatu hari saya bakal berani… mungkin. Hehe, keep on reading!

Nyanmaru = Reviewnya bagus sekalii… author suka deh saat Nyanmaru-san bilang "Alurnya jg mengalir pelan.. Pkoknya feelnya dapet deh!  
Aku selalu kagum sm author2 yg bs nulis cerita yg berkesan, well itu susah.  
Apalagi kalo updatenya gak lama, makin sayaaanng dehh hahaha xD *ngerayu" Author benar-benar langsung meleleh bacanya. Kyaa makasih banyak ya. Orasinya juga bagus ^^ Author setujuu. Ga ada kata-kata yang ga enak di dengar kok! Author senang membacanya! Keep on reviewing!

ini uki lho = Uki-san! Miss me? Hehe. Wah, makasih walau tidak log in sudah mereview! Bagaimana perkembangan ceritanya saat ini? Worth the wait? Hehe. Terus dibaca yaa.. XD

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Chapter 11_

_Belajar untuk Merelakan _


	11. Belajar untuk Merelakan

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 11

Belajar untuk Merelakan

* * *

Kota Tokyo di malam hari terlihat sangat ramai. Lampu-lampu kota bersinar gemerlapan dan suara klakson mobil ikut meramaikan kota. Tokyo tidak tertidur malam itu, begitu juga Shiba Ganju. Pria bertubuh besar itu menelusuri gang-gang sempit kota Tokyo, masuk ke satu klub malam ke klub malam yang lain. Wajahnya merah, pria itu melangkah dengan lemas dan gemetar. Pria itu sudah berubah, semenjak pemakaman kakak laki-lakinya, ia telah berubah menjadi pemabuk yang pengangguran.

"_Maaf… Shiba-san," suara salah satu pewawancara kerjanya masih mengiang jelas di kepala Ganju, "tapi anda kurang cocok untuk bekerja disini."_

Ganju melempar botol birnya yang kosong ke sisi jalan. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan, mencoba untuk mencari keseimbangan. Ini semua karena ulah Kuchiki Rukia! Semua orang menolak untuk mempekerjakan Ganju pasti karena kakak laki-laki Rukia! Ganju tahu Byakuya mampu melakukan banyak hal… dan membuat Ganju pengangguran adalah salah satunya! Kejam. Ia sudah tidak punya kakak laki-lakinya lagi, sekarang ia juga tidak punya pekerjaanya lagi. Kejam, Kuchiki Rukia sangat kejam. Ganju tahu wanita itu adalah wanita yang dicintai oleh Ichigo. Ya, Ichigo. Namun, Ganju tidak dapat menyimpan rahasia ini lebih lama lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu.

Sial. Ganju masih ingat, bagaimana Ichigo meminta bantuannya. Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo, sahabat baiknya itu berlari tergesa-gesa… Pria itu berkata Rukia amnesia. Saat mendengar kata, Kuchiki Rukia… Ganju ingat, bagaimana seorang suster di rumah sakit berkata, wanita bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu membawa kertas-kertas putih keluar dari ruangan Kaien. Ganju tahu apa isi dari kertas-kertas itu. Itu adalah aransemen Kaien. Ganju menceritakan hal ini pada Ichigo, bahwa Rukia memplagiat karya orang lain… dan bagaimana Rukia adalah wanita yang kejam dan harus dipenjara… Namun Ichigo justru meminta tolong kepadanya. Ichigo justru meminta Ganju untuk membuatkan sebuah surat nikah palsu.

"_Kumohon Ganju… aku ingin membawa Rukia pergi dari Jepang… aku butuh surat nikah agar Byakuya tidak dapat menentangku! Aku harus membawa Rukia pergi sebelum kasus ini terungkap! Aku tahu Rukia pada dasarnya orang yang baik! Wanita itu pasti punya alasannya sendiri! Dia sedang amnesia sekarang! Ia tidak tahu apa-apa! Biarkanlah Rukia tidak tahu apa-apa! Biarkanlah seluruh Jepang tidak tahu apa-apa!"_

Awalnya Ganju ingin membantu Ichigo, karena Ichigo adalah sahabat terbaiknya… namun kesabaran Ganju sudah sampai batasnya. Ganju harus memberikan Rukia sebuah pelajaran.

Pria bertubuh besar itu menarik ponselnya, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Seorang reporter media massa lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini, karena ia bersahabat dengan Ichigo. Sungguh, Ganju telah menahan dendamnya kepada Rukia… hanya demi Ichigo, sahabatnya itu. Namun, kesabaran Ganju sudah mencapai batasnya. Ganju ingin Rukia itu menderita! Ia tahu Rukia amnesia, namun ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia telah dipecat oleh kakak laki-laki Rukia, aransemen kakaknya dicuri oleh Rukia... ia harus menghancurkan Rukia, walau itu artinya ia harus menghancurkan Ichigo juga.

"Halo…" Ganju berbicara dalam keadaan mabuk, "Kira! Aku punya kabar baik untukmu!"

"Eh?" suara Kira yang kebingungan dapat didengar Ganju dari telepon itu, "aku tidak mengerti… Ganju-san… apa kau mabuk?"

"Duduk dan dengarkan aku Kira!" Ganju terdengar marah, "aku tahu belakangan ini kau kurang bahan berita untuk media massa… tapi aku punya berita yang bagus! Ini tentang Ichigo… dan Rukia."

"Kau mabuk Ganju-san," Kira terdengar khawatir, "kau ada dimana? Apa ingin kujemput?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Kira!" Ganju berteriak, "Ichigo menipu Rukia! Pernikahan mereka palsu! Bagaimana berita bagus bukan? Putri keluarga Kuchiki amnesia dan ditipu oleh sous-chef terkenal Ritz-Carlton, Kurosaki Ichigo! Ini semua demi apa? Demi sekolah di Juilliard? Ya, tapi bukan hanya itu saja… Ichigo sudah tahu kalau Rukia telah mencuri aransemen kakakku! Ichigo ingin membawa Rukia pergi dari Jepang… sebelum kasus ini terungkap!"

"Pelan-pelan Ganju-san," Kira terdengar bingung, "kau pasti sedang mengada-ngada."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengada-ngada! Ichigo ingin melindungi wanita itu… tidak hanya dari Byakuya, tapi juga dari tindak kriminal! Bagaimana Kira… ini kasus yang bagus bukan? 'Kuchiki Rukia, Putri Keluarga Kuchiki Terlibat Tindak Kriminal.' Cepat sebarkan di TV sekarang juga! Cepat!"

"Ganju-san… tanpa bukti aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," jawab Kira, "kau ada dimana sih? Pasti sudah mabuk berat… aku jemput saja ya?"

"Aku punya bukti!" teriak Ganju, "aku yang membuat surat pernikahan palsu itu, aku juga punya kopian aransemen Kaien di komputerku! Kumohon Kira… bantulah aku. Aku ingin balas dendam Kira."

Kira terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafasnya, "aku akan memikirkan hal ini… namun aku tidak bisa langsung menyiarkannya. Bukan karena beritanya tidak bagus, namun karena mereka adalah temanku dan teman Renji. Hal semacam ini… harus kupikirkan dengan matang."

"Aku bisa menyebarkan berita ini ke media massa yang lain!" Ganju tampak tidak sabar, "kalau kau tidak menyiarkannya… aku akan cari orang lain!"

"Ganju-san…" Kira terdengar simpatik, "kau harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Apa kau ingin memutuskan persahabatan demi dendam?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini… sudah dipikirkan terlalu lama! Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi! Kakakku pasti tidak bisa meninggal dengan tenang! Ia pasti ingin aku membalaskan dendam!"

Kira terdiam lagi… ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa kali ini.

* * *

Senna masuk ke dalam café kecil itu dan mencari tempat duduk Momo. Ia dapat melihat Momo yang tampak panik dan Kira yang tampak seperti orang yang mau mati. Jujur, sepanjang pertemanan mereka Senna tidak pernah melihat Kira dan Momo yang seperti ini.

"Momo! Kira!" Senna tampak khawatir, "apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Momo jelas sedang berbohong, keringat dingin turun dari dahi wanita itu.

"Yo!" suara seorang pria yang berat menggema di ruangan itu, "apa aku terlambat?"

"Kau!" Senna tampak kaget, "pria yang ada di tempat les masak itu kan? Um… yang pakai apron mencolok itu… kau temannya Ichigo… aduh, siapa namanya…"

"Renji!" pria berambut merah itu menjawab, "namaku Renji! Kau partner memasaknya si jeruk bukan?"

"Si jeruk?" Senna tampak bingung.

"Ichigo… si jeruk itu Ichigo," jawab Renji, "ah ya, Kira, Momo, kalian berdua kenapa? Wajah kalian tampak… tidak sehat."

"Ini soal… Ichigo."

Kira akhirnya menceritakan segalanya kepada Renji dan Senna.

* * *

Kelas memasak itu terasa lebih tegang daripada biasanya. Jauh lebih tegang daripada waktu Rukia menyusup ke kelas masak ini. Kali ini memang tidak ada Rukia, namun Renji dan Senna daritadi menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ichigo tahu Renji memang selalu berpura-pura bahwa ia dan Ichigo masih bersahabat baik dan tatapan tajam ini mungkin karena Renji sudah tidak kuat berpura-pura lagi… namun, Senna? Kenapa wanita itu juga ikut menatap Ichigo dengan tajam? Sebenarnya Ichigo salah apa pada mereka berdua? Ah, Ichigo sudah pusing dengan urusan Byakuya dan Ginrei… sekarang Senna dan Renji juga ingin mengacaukan konsentrasi Ichigo.

"Yak, hari ini kita akan belajar membuat New York Cheese Cake," Ichigo memulai kelas masak itu, "ini adalah resep dari patisserie, Martha Stewart."

**Crust**

**5 sendok makan mentega tawar, dilelehkan**

**12 biskuit (graham cracker) (3-5 inci)**

**¼ cangkir gula**

**¼ sdt garam kasar**

**Filling**

**2 ½ pon bar cream cheese (suhu kamar)**

**1 ½ cangkir gula**

**1sdt parutan halus kulit lemon, ditambahkan 1 sdm jus lemon segar**

**1sdt garam kasar**

**4 telur besar**

**1 cangkir sour cream**

"Panaskan oven menjadi 375 derajat. Cara membuat keraknya adalah dengan memecahkan biskuit graham menggunakan food processor agar menjadi remah yang halus… lalu tambahkan mentega, gula dan garam."

"Ichigo…" Senna berbisik sambil membuat crust itu pelan-pelan, "tinggalkan Rukia."

"Apa—"

"Dia hanya akan membuatmu sedih saja! Dia tidak pantas untukmu, dia hanya akan menyusahkanmu," Senna tampak seperti orang yang ingin menangis, "kumohon… pergilah dari sisi Rukia."

"Ah, lalu setelah crustnya sudah jadi, tekan remah biskuit yang sudah tercampur ke dalam loyang… tebal crustnya kira-kira sekitar satu inci," Ichigo mengabaikan kata-kata Senna, seakan wanita itu tidak pernah berbicara apa-apa, "panggang selama dua belas, sampai lima belas menit… turunkan suhu menjadi 325 derajat, lalu biarkan dingin."

Sous-chef muda itu ingin mengabaikan perkataan Senna, namun ia tidak bisa. Kenapa Senna jadi berbicara seperti ini? Sebelumnya ia dan Senna juga hanya rekan kerja saja dan Senna tampaknya tidak punya masalah apa-apa dengan Rukia… kenapa wanita ini malah jadi seperti ini?

"Ini tidak adil… selama ini aku suka kepadamu… tapi kau malah pura-pura menikahi Rukia!" Senna kembali berbisik pada Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu…" Ichigo terdiam sesaat, kelas masak itu menjadi hening.

"Kurosaki-sensei," Renji tampak kesal, "lanjutkan kelasnya. Jangan bengong terus."

"Ah," Ichigo mengangguk, "sekarang masukan air ke dalam panci dan didihkan. Sembari menunggu air mendidih… dengan mixer kita buat cream cheesenya mengembang… pelan-pelan tambahkan gula—"

"Ichigo!" Senna mengambil mixer itu dari tangan Ichigo dan mematikan mixer itu, "dengarkan aku!"

Senna tidak mempedulikan reaksi murid-murid di kelas masak itu. Ia tahu perilaku ini tidaklah profesional, namun ia sudah tidak peduli lagi… ia benar-benar tidak ingin Ichigo jadi masuk penjara hanya karena wanita seperti Rukia! Wanita itu yang salah… bukan Ichigo! Ichigo tidak perlu berada di sisi Rukia! Sama sekali tidak perlu! Ichigo sangat berbakat… Ichigo tidak perlu membuang masa depannya di penjara hanya demi wanita sial itu.

"Senna!" Ichigo tampak sangat kesal, "aku sedang punya banyak masalah! Sekarang kau malah menambah masalah lagi! Sebenarnya kau mau apa?!"

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku Ichigo! Dengarkanlah kata-kataku Ichigo!" Senna menahan air matanya, "jangan korbankan masa depanmu untuk wanita seperti Rukia!"

"Okay!" Renji membanting mejanya, "kelas masak bubar! Ada sedikit masalah teknis disini."

"Tidak bubar!" Ichigo mengambil whisk, "kocok telur, lemon, garam, dan jus lemon dengan whisk… kalau sudah—"

"Kalau sudah keluar dari kelas masak ini!" Senna mengambil pisau dapur dan mengangkatnya ke udara… mengancam tiap murid untuk segera keluar dari ruangan. Para murid keluar dengan tergesa-gesa… Senna meletakkan pisau dapurnya, Ichigo meninggalkan adonannya, dan Renji berjalan mendekati Senna dan Ichigo.

"Ichigo," Renji menghela nafasnya, "kami tahu semuanya."

"Ya!" teriak Senna, "kau meninggalkan tawaran Ukitake-sama! Chef yang akan membawamu ke Paris itu demi Rukia! Wanita itu hanya akan membawa sial! Tinggalkan Rukia! Pergilah ke Paris, aku sudah menghubungi Ukitake-sama untuk menjemputmu hari ini! Ia memang awalnya tidak setuju karena kau pernah menolaknya… tapi aku sudah memohon-mohon dan ia sudah menyetujuinya! Kau harus pergi ke Paris malam ini Ichigo!"

Ichigo terdiam… lalu membuka mulutnya, "darimana kalian tahu semua ini?"

"Ganju sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kira!" Senna membanting meja itu, "sekarang Kira masih berusaha membujuk Ganju agar tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapa-siapa… tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ganju setelah ini… pergi ke Paris saja Ichigo! Tinggalkan Rukia, kau tidak perlu masuk ke dalam masalah ini—"

"Diam Senna!" Renji memotong pembicaraan Senna, "kau keluar sekarang, aku ingin berbicara seorang diri dengan Ichigo."

Senna meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan kesal. Ia tidak bisa melawan Renji. Pria berambut merah itu tampak seratus kali lebih kesal daripada Senna. Ia yakin seratus persen… kedua orang itu akhirnya akan bertengkar juga… yah, sudahlah. Mungkin Renji yang bisa menghentikan rencana gila Ichigo ini. Senna hanya bisa menyerahkan harapannya pada Renji.

"Kau…" Senna keluar dari ruangan masak itu dan menemukan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini, "Rukia… kau—"

"Ah, Senna-san bukan? Aku kesini ingin bertemu Ichigo… apa kelas masaknya sudah selesai—" sebelum Rukia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Senna sudah menampar wajah porselen Rukia.

"Kalau kau tidak ada… Ichigo tidak harus melewati masalah ini!" Senna akhirnya menangis juga, "aku selalu menyukai Ichigo! Aku belajar masak dan menjadi chef agar bisa dekat dengan Ichigo! Kau tidak mengerti Ichigo! Kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak! Kau hanya seorang pencuri! Kau tahu tidak Ichigo yang berusaha melindungimu itu malah akan masuk penjara nantinya!"

"Melindungi…?"

"Kau mencuri aransemen kakaknya Ganju! Ichigo sudah tahu itu dan ingin segera membawamu ke luar negeri. Ia ingin membawamu kabur dari kasus ini sebelum kebenarannya terungkap! Tapi sekarang Ganju malah buka mulut dan kalau… kalau polisi tahu akan hal ini… Ichigo… Ichigo berarti sudah membantu tindak kriminal!" Senna menangis sambil mengatur nafasnya, "tinggalkan Ichigo! Kumohon… jangan bawa nama Ichigo ke dalam kesalahan yang kau buat sendiri!"

Rukia hanya bisa menatap Senna dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ternyata dugaan Rukia benar… dirinya yang dulu adalah orang yang sangat jahat. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam saat Senna menamparnya sekali lagi dan meninggalkan Rukia di ruang tunggu itu sendirian. Rukia berjalan pelan-pelan ke kelas masak Ichigo dan membuka pintu itu sedikit. Melalui celah pintu itu ia dapat melihat Ichigo dan Renji… berkelahi. Berbeda dengan Senna dan Rukia, lelaki memang berkelahi dengan cara yang berbeda. Renji menonjok Ichigo dan Ichigo berbalik menonjok Renji. Ruangan masak itu sudah benar-benar menjadi berantakkan.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan merebut wanita yang kucintai!" Renji menonjok wajah Ichigo, namun Ichigo berhasil menghindar dan melindungi dirinya dengan karung tepung, "aku sudah lelah berpura-pura seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja Ichigo! Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja! Aku terluka! Dan kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan! Rukia tidak mencintaimu tapi kau malah membuat pernikahan palsu saat Rukia amnesia!"

"Maafkan aku! Aku memang membohonginya," Ichigo melempar tepung yang berat itu ke perut Renji, namun Renji dapat menghindarinya… tepung putih itu mengotori lantai dan Ichigo mendorong Renji ke tembok, "Tapi itu untuk melindungi Rukia dan Rukia sudah mencintaiku sekarang Renji!"

"Oh ya?" Renji melempar telur ke wajah Ichigo, "menurutmu apa dia masih akan mencintaimu saat tahu kalau kau telah membohonginya selama ini?!"

"Sudah cukup!" Ichigo berlari meninggalkan Renji dan membanting adonan cheese cakenya ke lantai, menegaskan bahwa ia ingin pertarungan ini untuk berhenti, "aku membohonginya untuk melindunginya!"

"Itu alasan paling konyol yang pernah kudengar!" Renji membanting meja itu dengan kesal, "kalau kau memang ingin melindunginya… kapan kau akan membawa Rukia ke Juilliard hah? Kapan kau akan membawa Rukia ke luar negeri? Kau selama ini mengurung Rukia di apartemenmu… agar Rukia jatuh cinta padamu bukan?!"

"Semester awal Rukia belum mulai Renji—"

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran Ukitake agar kau sekolah di Paris? Kau menolaknya bukan? Kau menolaknya padahal kau bisa membawa Rukia ke Paris… Paris juga luar negeri bukan? Rukia bisa aman disana bukan?" Renji menjadi tambah kesal, pria berambut merah itu akhirnya mengambil loyang yang kosong dan melemparnya ke kepala Ichigo, kali ini tidak meleset, "ayo jawab! Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke luar negeri?! Kenapa kau malah mengurungnya di Jepang?! Kau tahu Rukia tidak aman disini!"

Ichigo terdiam… Renji benar. Selama ini Ichigo mungkin selalu membohongi dirinya… tapi ada begitu banyak kesempatan untuk membawa Rukia pergi… Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia cepat-cepat pergi ke Amerika karena takut Rukia bertemu dengan Renji… Ichigo tidak ingin membawa Rukia ke Paris karena ia… ia tidak ingin Rukia ingat akan Kaien… Paris adalah tempat Rukia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kaien. Kalau Rukia terus berada di apartemen Ichigo… wanita itu… wanita itu tidak akan ingat akan… apa-apa. Ternyata… Ichigo sendiri juga… adalah orang yang jahat ya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin melindungi Rukia… Tinggalkan Rukia sekarang Ichigo! Cepat bicaralah dengan Ganju agar pria itu tutup mulut!"

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Rukia?" Ichigo menatap Renji tajam-tajam.

"Karena… karena aku mencintai Rukia!" Renji berteriak kesal.

"Aku juga mencintai Renji," Rukia membuka pintu itu dan masuk dengan wajah yang dingin, "aku… telah mendengar semuanya. Tadi tiba-tiba ingatanku pulih semuanya. Kau bukan suamiku dan aku mencintai Renji. Teganya kau membohongiku Ichigo."

"Rukia…" Ichigo menatap wanita itu dengan lemas, seakan-akan seluruh tubuhnya sudah dilukai oleh pisau, "aku hanya ingin melindungi—"

"Aku akan menyerahkan diri kepada pihak polisi dan kita akan bercerai," Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan dingin.

"Berce…rai? " Ichigo tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Rukia melempar cincin pernikahannya ke wajah Ichigo, "jangan coba untuk menghentikan aku. Kalau kau coba untuk menghentikan aku… aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Ru...kia, bukankah… kita pernah… ba..hagia?" Ichigo mengambil cincin pernikahan itu, nafasnya sangat sulit diatur, jantungnya sangat sesak, "walau itu semua palsu… bukankah… ciuman itu… bukanlah ciuman yang… palsu? Bukankah… kau pernah… cin...ta kepadaku?"

"Ayo pergi… Renji," Rukia menarik tangan Renji dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.

Rukia berbohong. Ia belum ingat semuanya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal kehidupannya… Ia juga yakin ia tidak mencintai Renji. Jujur, Rukia tidak membenci apapun yang Ichigo lakukan. Ia juga tidak marah Ichigo memalsukan surat nikah itu… Yang Rukia tahu hanyalah Ichigo hanya akan menderita jika berada di sisinya. Rukia selama ini telah menjadi isteri palsu yang sangat buruk, jadi paling tidak hanya ini yang dapat Rukia lakukan demi Ichigo bukan? Kalau sudah bercerai… surat nikah palsu itu sudah tidak jadi masalah lagi. Kalau Rukia menyerahkan diri… Ichigo tidak perlu lagi dituduh orang menjadi rekan kerja kriminal Rukia bukan?

Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Ichigo punya Senna… wanita itu sangat mencintai Ichigo. Mereka berdua juga sama-sama chef, sama-sama bisa masak… pasangan yang sangat ideal. Rukia seharusnya tidak ada di kehidupan Ichigo, harusnya Sennalah yang berada di sisi Ichigo.

"Rukia…" Renji menatap wanita itu dengan iba, "apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku…" Rukia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, "akhirnya aku bisa bersama denganmu… aku sangat bahagia…"

"Rukia!" Ichigo keluar dari ruangan masak itu dan mengejar wanita itu.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan mengejar aku!" Rukia menampar wajah Ichigo dan menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Usaha Rukia berhasil, air mata itu tidak keluar, "aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Aku… Aku hanya ingin memberitahu padamu… kalau ingatanmu itu memang sudah pulih… aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal kepadamu," Ichigo menatap wanita itu dalam-dalam, "kakekmu… Ginrei… sakit kanker stadium empat. Cobalah untuk berada di sisinya dulu… sebelum menyerahkan dirimu ke pihak kepolisian."

Lalu kata-kata Kurosaki Ichigo yang terakhir Rukia dengar hari itu akhirnya terus mengiang-ngiang di kepala Rukia… kata-kata ini;

"Selamat tinggal."

* * *

Rukia menelusuri lorong rumah sakit itu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu ia terus menahan tangis karena kehilangan Ichigo atau fakta bahwa Ginrei yang kemarin itu menemaninya memasak adalah kakek kandungnya yang mungkin akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Apapun itu… Rukia tidak boleh menangis. Ia tidak boleh memangis. Rukia hanya bisa menelusuri lorong itu sambil menatap lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Rukia…" Byakuya menatap adiknya itu dengan dingin, "aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kurosaki."

"Ah, begitu ya… Byakuya-san," Rukia tersenyum pahit.

Byakuya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan terkejut. Wanita itu… selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan nii-sama. Ini artinya… ingatan Rukia belum pulih? Apa artinya wanita ini berbohong? Ah… begitu ya. Wanita ini… sebenarnya ingin melindungi Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit itu sambil menuntun Rukia ke kamar kakeknya, "ini kamar jii-sama."

Rukia masuk ke ruangan itu dan menatap Ginrei yang tadinya terlihat kuat… berubah menjadi begitu lemah. Pria tua itu tersenyum saat melihat Rukia masuk dan langsung mencoba untuk duduk tegak demi cucunya itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk duduk tegak… jii-sama," Rukia langsung mendekati pria tua itu, "istirahatlah dulu… aku membawa apel dari suster untukmu."

"Ah… apel fuji ya?" Ginrei tersenyum hangat, "kesukaanmu…"

_"Kau ingin apel kan? Pertama ambil plastiknya dulu," perintah Ichigo._

_"Kau... Darimana tahu aku ingin buah apel?"_

_"Itu buah favoritmu," jawab Ichigo pelan._

Rukia menutup kedua telinganya. Kenapa kenangan akan Ichigo malah terulang lagi? Ia sedang tidak ingin mengingat Ichigo saat ini… Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat Ichigo saat ini… Rukia tidak butuh Kurosaki Ichigo. Sungguh, Rukia benar-benar tidak butuh Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Warnanya merah," Ginrei tersenyum dan mengetuk apel itu pelan-pelan, "bunyinya juga nyaring. Ah, suster itu benar-benar tahu cara memilih apel yang bagus."

_"Tunggu!" Teriak Ichigo, "sebelum mengetuk, lihat dulu warnanya."_

_"Warna?" Rukia mengamati apel ditangannya._

_"Cari apel yang warnanya merah," kata Ichigo._

_"Ini apel Fuji, tentu saja warnanya merah," Sanggah Rukia._

_"Bukan begitu maksudku! Kau—" Bantah Ichigo kesal._

_Bantahan itu malah membuat Rukia jadi panas, "Lagipula untuk apa kau mengetuk buah apel segala?"_

_"Kau ini! Tentu saja untuk memeriksa apakah bunyinya nyaring atau tidak!"_

_"Apa hubungannya bunyi nyaring dengan buah apel?"_

_"Jika berbunyi nyaring, apel tersebut renyah dan mengandung banyak air," Ichigo menerangkan, "jika tidak berbunyi nyaring, apel itu sudah tidak renyah atau kering airnya."_

Rukia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ginrei hanya bisa menatap cucunya yang selalu berpura-pura kuat itu dengan prihatin. Ginrei tahu… Rukia memang selalu saja berusaha untuk tidak menangis… selalu berusaha untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat. Ginrei justru khawatir akan cucunya yang seperti itu… soal Kurosaki Ichigo… awalnya Ginrei tidak menyukai pria itu… namun saat acara memasak di rumah itu… dari cara Rukia dan Ichigo saling menatap satu sama lain… Ginrei tahu mereka saling mencintai.

"Kenapa kau bercerai?" Ginrei menatap cucunya yang bersedih itu dengan tatapan yang analitik.

"Ceritanya panjang," Rukia menatap cari manisnya yang sekarang sudah tidak bercincin, hanya ada bekas cetakan cincin saja, "tapi intinya aku tidak bahagia bersama dengan Ichigo."

"Kakek hanya ingin kau bahagia… Rukia," Ginrei menepuk pundak Rukia, "kalau memang bercerai membuat kau bahagia… kakek setuju."

Rukia menghela nafasnya dan memandang bubur yang ada di meja dekat ranjang Ginrei. Bubur… kalau tidak salah… Ichigo…

_"Tapi aku ingin sup sarang burung wallet…" Rukia menatap kaldu instant itu dengan agak kecewa._

_Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia sambil menenangkan wanita itu, "baiklah, baiklah," Ichigo mengalah, "setelah kau lancar membuat bubur akan kuajari memasak sup sarang burung wallet."_

Rukia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi mengingat semua ini. Kenapa setiap benda yang dilihatnya, setiap kata yang didengarnya… malah mengingatkannya pada Ichigo? Rukia harus melupakan Ichigo. Ia harus melupakan Ichigo sekarang juga.

"Tapi… apakah kau benar-benar bahagia Rukia?" Ginrei menatap Rukia dengan simpatik, "karena kakek sudah cukup tua untuk tahu kapan cucunya bahagia. Kau… mencintai pria itu bukan… Rukia?"

_Oh, don't ever make me cry through long lonely nights without us._  
(Oh, jangan buat aku menangis melewati malam panjang sendirian.)

Rukia menutup telinganya… Tidak! Rukia tidak sedang mendengarkan suara Ichigo yang bernyanyi. Tidak… Rukia… Rukia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menutup telinganya, berharap tidak ada lagi ingatan akan Ichigo yang membuat Rukia bersedih lagi. Tidak. Sudah. Sudah cukup. Rukia tidak mau ingat lagi… Kenapa Rukia malah mengingat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Ichigo terus? Rukia tidak mencintai Ichigo. Tidak mencintai Ichigo sama sekali.

"Jii-sama…" Rukia tersenyum kepada kakeknya, "aku tidak peduli akan pria itu. Aku hanya ingin menemani jii-sama saja. Selamanya menemani jii-sama saja. Membahagiakan jii-sama saja."

"Anak bodoh," Ginrei menepuk kepala Rukia, "kalau kau tidak bahagia… bagaimana caranya kakekmu ini bisa bahagia juga?"

"Aku bahagia kok," Rukia tersenyum pahit, "Sungguh… Aku sangat bahagia."

_"Rukia… boleh aku mencium bibirmu?" Ichigo menatap wajah kaget Rukia dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia tidak bercanda…_

Tidak. Jangan. Rukia hanya bisa memohon agar kenangan-kenangan itu tidak kembali. Kalau bisa amnesia sekali lagi… Rukia ingin dirinya amnesia sekali lagi… dan tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya patah hati.

_"Berarti aku suami yang paling bodoh karena menikahi isteri seperti itu?"_

_"Aku suka suami yang bodoh."_

Tangisan Rukia akhirnya keluar juga. Ciuman itu sangat berarti baginya. Ia benar-benar telah mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo… tapi ia tidak boleh mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo… Ichigo seharusnya berada di sisi wanita yang lebih baik dari Rukia… Dirinya tidak boleh berada di dekat Ichigo… tidak boleh. Tapi kenapa ia menangis? Kuchiki Rukia tidak boleh menangis. Tangisan hanyalah tanda sebuah kekalahan. Ia harus tahu caranya merelakan…. Ia harus belajar merelakan… Jika ia tidak merelakan Ichigo… Ichigo hanya akan hidup menderita…

Rukia… tidak ingin Ichigo hidup menderita.

* * *

Hujan turun deras di luar bandara Narita. Ukitake berjalan dengan tegap dengan payung kuningnya. Chef asal Paris itu tampak sangat senang… berbeda dengan Ichigo yang daritadi murung saja.

"Aku sempat kaget…" Ukitake tersenyum hangat, "kupikir kau tidak tertarik pergi ke Paris karena isterimu…"

"Kami sudah bercerai," Ichigo menarik kopernya.

"Jadi… kau sudah tidak mencintainya?" Ukitake tampak simpatik.

"Ya."

"Jadi… kau sudah siap pergi ke Paris?" Ukitake bertanya lagi.

"Ya."

"Kalau memang begitu… kenapa kau masih mengenakan cincin pernikahanmu?"

Ichigo melempar cincin pernikahan itu ke jalan raya yang basah karena hujan yang deras itu. Ukitake tampak terkejut… namun Ichigo tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ayo kita jalan," Ichigo menarik kopernya lagi.

Terkadang Ichigo memang harus belajar merelakan. Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang harus direlakan… Orang miskin harus merelakan mimpi mereka untuk makan di restoran bintang lima, orang yang bodoh harus merelakan mimpi mereka untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus, dan orang yang seperti Ichigo… harus merelakan mimpi bodoh seperti… Kuchiki Rukia yang jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

That's it guys! That's the end of chapter 11! Bagi yang mau resep lengkapnya ada di websitenya Martha Stewart! Ia adalah celebrity chef yang luar biasa! XD

wwwmarthastewartcom/313705/classic-cheesecake

wwwdotmarthastewartdotcom. as usual, tambahkan dot/titik ya.

Oh ya, author sudah mengedit gambar biar cerita author kayak cover novel gitu haha XD I hope you guys like it. Ada di website ini di ffnet yang regular site. Tinggal buka saja cerita ini dan tada, ada gambarnya deh… kayak avatar gitu haha.

Fades Away akhirnya mendekati akhir ceritanya juga… mungkin hanya tinggal 2 sampai 3 chapter lagi ^^. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih untuk setiap pembaca yang membaca cerita ini.

Ah, dan yang memfavorit cerita ini…

Sungguh, author sempat ingin mendelete cerita ini… karena author kurang percaya diri, tapi karena melihat nama-nama ini author jadi ga berenti nulis… ^^ Arigatou…

vaynissa, **UzumakiKuchiki,** noviaellen, **nenk rukiakate**, namikaze Habanero, **kHaLerie Hikari**, hendrikwidyawati**,**** fuyu no yukishiro**, baby maybe, **Yuuka Aoi,** Persona-Desconocida, **Natsuyakiko32**, Love XOXO, **Kurosaki Miyuki,** Kuchiki's Sister, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**, Hiruma Enma 01, **Hepta Py**, DarkZekai, **CherryPhia**, ChapChappyChan, **Blood Winter**, Aurora Borealix, **Astrella Kurosaki**, Aozora Hikari**,**** Amai Yuki**, AlwaysIchiruki, **Aiyuki Akira**, 2Phoenix7.

Ah, dan yang memfollow cerita ini…

Rasanya saya jadi lebih bersemangat menulis karena tahu ada yang menanti cerita ini… Aduh sedikit gombal ya? Tapi… kurang lebih perasaanya seperti itu hehe. Arigatou…

vina-fosa, **vaynissa**, UzumakiKuchiki, **ryuva,** noviaellen, **namikaze Habanero**, baby maybe, **fuyu no yukishiro**, frozen lilyonna, ** meongnbuyung**, ael fyragh, **Uki The Great**, Rae Rim, **Persona-Desconocida**, Natsuyakiko32, **Namikaze Resta**, Kurosaki Miyuki, **Keiko Eni Naomi**, Izumi Kagawa, **Gokudera J. Vie,** Aurora Borealix, **Aozora Hikari, **Aiyuki Akira, **Agaliarept the general. **

Nah… sekarang… untuk yang mereview… Thank you so much… author sangat menghargainya… It really made my day brighter than the sun!

Ryoma Ryan = Author benar-benar ingin minta maaf sebesar-besarnya… mereka akhirnya pisah… Gomenasai…. *bow* Tapi… chapter selanjutnya judulnya Come Back to Me. Itu artinya… Kembalilah Padaku… itu artinya… mereka akan kembali lagi. Tapi kembali lagi menjadi sahabat, rekan kerja, atau kekasih saya juga tidak bisa bilang XD Keep on reading ya.

UzumakiKuchiki = Wah.. masak bersama itu memang paling menyenangkan! Hehe. Oh ya, emosinya keluar semua di chapter lalu ya? Saya sangat senang mendengarnya… chapter ini agak sad and blue… tapi saya harap chapter ini juga menangkap emosi UzumakiKuchiki-san… (kalau tidak author gagal sebagai author) hehehe. Anyways… I hope you like this chappie!

Keiko Eni Naomi = Yupie… XD Byakuya memang tidak pernah akur sama Ichigo… Makasih sudah bilang semakin seru! Saya benar-benar berharap chapter ini tidak kalah serunya dengan chapter lalu! Oh and of course I'll update and keep on writing… because I have readers as kind as you who wants to review me .

baby maybe = Yes they FINALLY KISSED! Took them long enough huh? LOL XD. Wah, kissnya imut-imut ya… makasih… Dan… yup! Tebakan baby maybe-san benar! Author memang suka buah kiwi! Kiwi itu enak sekali… buah kiwi bagi saya itu rasanya seperti es krim bagi anak kecil! XD

Blood Winter = Rukia akan punya anak! Tenang saja XD hehe. Tapi dengan siapa ya punya anaknya… hm, hm, hm,….. *smirk* Nah, kidding, pasti sama Ichigo lah ya..? Iya ga ya? Hmm.. hehe XD. Saya jadi jahil begini -_- maaf ya hehe. Tenang, request Blood Winter-san akan saya catat! XD Keep on reading! Blood Winter-san sering mereview saya sampai ingat namanya hehe. Makasih ya!

Naruzhea AiChi = kyaaaa, akhirnya Ichiruki XD. I like it when they kissed too! Hehe, tapi yah… um chapter ini… memang sedikit berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya… *jangan bankai saya…* hehe XD. Oh ya, saya baru sadar ada kalimat yang ambigu di chapter 10! Thank you so much sudah diberitahu! Saya akan lebih teliti di chapter depan! XD Terimakasih ya!

Izumi Kagawa = Dilema Ichigo selesai… dan dilemma Ichigo yang baru muncul… XD. Apa chapter ini cukup cepat updatenya? Hehe, masih jangka waktu satu minggu sih… I hope it's fast enough. Oh ya, saya juga suka scene yang masak bareng… sayang di chapter ini tidak ada yang kocak lagi… I hope that's okay ^^. Keep on reading ya!

ichirukilover = I love the kiss too! This chapter is a bit gloomy dan galau… tapiii tenang saja… kissu kissu ichiruki lainnya mungkin akan datang! Keep on reviewing! XD

Owwie Owl = Iya, mumpung banyak waktu senggang hehe. Dulu saya akui saya updatenya tidak tentu dan sangat lama… bahkan sempat hiatus dua tahun -_- itu sedikit terlalu lama… hehe. Anyways, thank you sudah mau baca fic ini! Update kilat selanjutnya akan datang minggu depan!

hendrikwidyawati = Terimakasih sudah memuji karakter Byakuya di fic ini! Kemarin itu terbawa senang… hari ini terbawa sedihkah? Hehe. Wawawa maafkan author karena membuat mereka berpisah . tapi itulah jalan ceritanya… there's always a rainbow after the rain… semoga mereka baik-baik saja di chapter depan! Baca terus ya!

berry biru = Yuppie, Rukia adalah anak kandung Kuchiki XD. Soal Ichigo make penggorengan sebagai tameng dari mata Byaku yang ngeluarin lasser beam! XD itu benar-benar bukan bayangan saya sebelumnya, tapi itu benar-benar imajinasi brilian! Saya jadi bayangin adegan itu ada laser beamnya di benak saya sekarang! Thank you for your wonderful review! Keep on reading XD.

Guest (5/28/13) = Wawawa… it's true… Ichigo akhirnya melawan Byakuya juga… tapi tidak bisa melawan Rukia… Kasihan dia… XD. Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it! Keep on reading!

Aurora Borealix = Yes! Scene kissing saya diberi nama XD Saya senang sekali… The Slowly Kiss! Nama yang sangat bagus untuk scene itu… Arigatou Aurora-san! Hehe makasih sudah bilang acara masak memasaknya seru XD Memasak bareng keluarga memang paling seru! I hope you like this chappie! Aurora-san sering mereview saya juga sampai ingat namanya XD kyaa… makasih ya.

Mariana-san = Pembaca lama ya? Review anda sangat berkesan bagi saya… ^^ Saya jadi seperti bernostalgia lagi… jadi ingat saat saya pertama kali membuat fic ini… Maaf ya author hiatus sampai dua tahun begitu… tapi Mariana-san akhirnya menemukan fic ini lagi dan masih mengingatnya! Waaa… author sangat senang. Saya akan teruskan fic ini sampai tamat! Terimakasih atas dukungan Mariana-san!

Guest (5/30/13) = Wow! Better than A Housekeeping heiress? It's an honor! Mungkin karena selera orang berbeda-beda ya? Hehe. Tapi terus terang saya masih harus banyak belajar dari cerita itu karena saya masih banyak belajar dari penggambaran tokoh, alur, dan penempatan paragraf bathroomconcert-san yang rapih XD. But… thank you so much for your praise! Ini benar-benar kehormatan bagi saya! XD.

Love XOXO = You're back! It's okay if you missed a chapter or two, it's the fact that you kept reading that counts! Terimakasih banyak ya sudah membaca lagiii hehe XD. Terimakasih sudah menyukai kissnya!

Nematoda = Thank you sudah terus membaca fic ini sampai sejauh ini… ^^ Kata-kata 'nice' itu sangat senang saya baca XD. Walau singkat tapi bermakna… Hehe… Keep on reading!

Kiki RyuEunteuk = Update kilat datang! Apa sudah cukup kilat? Hhe… well… inilah chapter 11! Tidak terasa sudah chapter 11 ^^ Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan!

Fuuchi = Rival datangggg… *drum rolls* hehe. Wawawa masterchef? Saya kurang percaya diri untuk ituuuu XD. Hehe. Wawawa, maaf Ichi jadi kemayu dengan celemek pink dan terlihat gay XD tapi itu artinya dia rela menjadi kemayu dan terlihat gay demi memakai celemek dari orang yang dicintainya XD kyaa hehhe. *jangan bankai author…* hehe tapi author janji ga bakal bikin Ichigo kemayu lagiii hehe.

Uki The Great = Yak, pesanan Uki-san datang. Ini dia New York Cheese Cake dari Martha Stewart. Selamat menikmati pesanan anda… hehe XD. Makasih loh tetap terhanyut dengan fic jadul ini hehe ^^ keep on reading XD.

life's really hard = Hahaha saya juga sering begitu, sehabis baca cerita bingung mau review apa XD. Tapi makasih loh sudah tetap mereview fic ini! Many many thanks! I truly appreciate it! Makasih loh sudah mau membaca walau sibuk XD baiknyaa anda hehe. Oh ya terimakasih sudah memuji kissnya XD I tried my best to write it down hehe.

amexi chan = hehe bagaimana chapter 10? Semoga chapter 11 tidak mengecewakan ^^ Author telah menunggu-nunggu untuk mengeluarkan amarah semua orang XD hehehe.

fuyu no yukishiro = Hi there! Terimakasih sudah bilang makin seru! Iya! Mereka kissu! Kyaaaa! Wah, wah, wah jangan pingsan . *langsung panggil ambulans* oh, iya maaf Byakuya porsi hadirnya dikit… dia dingin jadi author pikir dia bakal jarang ngomong dan bertindak hehe. Yah, soal surat nikah itu… karena memang yang bikin jago… XD. Oh, soal resep masakannya… di bbcgoodfood juga banyak resep-resep lain yang bagus loh! Enjoy!

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Chapter 12_

_Come Back to Me_

* * *

Dan untuk siapapun anda… yang membaca cerita ini sampai chapter 11… walaupun anda tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun… saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih… terimakasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini sampai jauh begini… hontouni arigatou… *bow* T.T


	12. Come Back To Me

**Disclaimer = I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Come Back To Me**

* * *

Jepang, Tokyo

Tempat pemakaman yang biasanya sepi itu tiba-tiba dipadati banyak orang. Setiap orang datang dengan baju hitam terbaik mereka. Mata mereka sendu, menggambarkan kesedihan. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju gundukkan kecil yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan dari Kuchiki Ginrei. Rukia berjalan menuju podium. Di sebelah makam, Rukia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memberikan pidato untuk almarhum kakeknya itu.

"Kuchiki Ginrei merupakan orang yang baik," Rukia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis, "Ia adalah pemimpin perusahaan yang berwibawa dan dihormati orang. Walau terlihat serius dan dingin ia adalah kakek yang penyayang dan ia selalu berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya."

"_Kakek… aku akan berhenti bermain piano,"_ suara Rukia yang ada di rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu muncul lagi di benak Rukia.

"_Rukia, apa kau ingat pertama kali kau bermain piano?" _suara Kuchiki Ginrei yang sekarat di rumah sakit, bergema di kepala Rukia, _"Nadanya kacau dan tidak harmonis… namun kau berusaha memainkannya untuk kakek. Hatimu yang tulus memainkannya untuk kakek itulah yang membuat kakek merasa tersentuh… Kakek tahu… kau mencintai piano bukan?"_

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya menjadi sulit untuk keluar. Wanita yang tadinya berpidato dengan lancar itu langsung terdiam.

"_Jangan pernah lari dari apa yang kau sukai Rukia," _suara kakeknya yang sudah serak-serak itu terdengar lagi, _"Jangan lari dari piano… jangan lari dari Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Rukia dapat melihat senyuman kakeknya sekali lagi, _"Kalau kau sedang ada dalam sebuah masalah… jangan lari dari masalah itu. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang lebih besar dari kekuatan kita."_

Suasana hening itu ditutup oleh tangisan Rukia. Ingatan wanita itu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Namun setelah ia melewati waktu yang singkat dengan kakeknya itu, Rukia jadi merasa kalau ia tidak sendirian. Ia memiliki seorang kakek yang begitu perhatian kepadanya. Rukia tidak kehilangan kakeknya… bagi Rukia, kakeknya masih ada di samping Rukia. Rukia tidak dapat melihat tubuh kakeknya lagi, namun Rukia tahu kakeknya akan terus menyertai dan melindungi Rukia.

Tangisan Rukia masih belum berhenti. Wanita itu dengan lemas meninggalkan podium dan berjalan ke arah Renji. Di sebelah Renji, berdiri seorang pria yang tidak Rukia kenal. Pria itu terlihat gemuk dan kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," orang itu menatap Rukia dalam-dalam, pancaran matanya menunjukkan sesal yang mendalam, "Malam itu aku mabuk dan menjadi emosional, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai dirimu dan Ichigo."

_Melukai dirinya dan Ichigo?_

"Ada apa?" Orang itu mulai merasa bingung melihat wajah Rukia. Wajah wanita itu terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mengenalinya, "Ini aku Ganju. Apa kau tidak ingat kepadaku?"

"Amenisa Rukia sudah sembuh," Renji menatap Rukia dengan yakin, "Kau ingat kepada Ganju-san bukan?"

"Ah, iya… Ganju-san," Rukia berpura-pura, "aku ingat."

"Maaf. Malam itu aku mabuk dan terbawa emosi," Ganju meminta maaf lagi, "Padahal kau juga sedang melewati masa-masa sulit. Aku turut berduka untuk kakekmu. Kaien, juga sangat menghormati Ginrei-san. Kalau kakakku itu masih hidup, pria itu pasti akan datang ke pemakaman ini juga dan memberikan pidato untuk almarhum kakekmu itu. Masalah aransemen itu—"

_Kaien? Kakak? _Pria ini adalah adik dari Kaien… Ini artinya Rukia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf… Rukia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku!" Rukia berlutut di depan Ganju dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merebut aransemen itu… Aku, aku akan berangkat ke Amerika dan menolak beasiswa Juilliard! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Juilliard!"

Raut wajah Ganju berubah. Pria itu tersenyum hangat dan menepuk pundak Rukia, "Terima kasih, kakakku pasti akan beristirahat dengan tenang," Ganju menarik tangan Rukia dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk bangkit berdiri.

Ekspresi Renji justru berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Ganju. Pria berambut merah itu menjadi panik, "Tapi, Rukia—"

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab Renji," Rukia tersenyum, "Ada orang yang berkata kepadaku, bahwa, kita tidak boleh lari dari masalah kita, karena Tuhan tidak akan memberikan pencobaan yang lebih besar dari kekuatan kita."

"Bagaimana dengan mimpimu?" Renji menatap Rukia dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Ada banyak jalan menuju Roma," Rukia menepuk pundak Renji.

Ya, ada banyak jalan menuju Roma dan Rukia tahu… Ada kakeknya yang menyertainya dari kejauhan.

* * *

Perancis, Paris

Teori-teori gastronomi molekuler pelan-pelan mulai masuk ke dalam benak Ichigo. Ilmu kimia dalam makanan tidaklah semudah yang Ichigo pikirkan. Namun Ukitake menerangkan setiap teorinya dengan sabar. Teorinya mungkin sudah mulai Ichigo tangkap, namun prakteknya sedikit memusingkan. Ichigo selalu saja melakukan kesalahan. Rasanya seakan-akan Ichigo sudah tidak peduli akan masakannya, seakan-akan pria itu sedang memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Masakan yang kau buat sudah baik," terang Ukitake, "Namun belum sempurna. Masih ada banyak kesalahan dan kadarnya yang belum pas. Dalam gastronimi molekuler, indra penciumanmu bukanlah hal yang begitu penting… yang dibutuhkan adalah ketelitian. Perbedaan 1 mili liter air saja dapat berpengaruh besar dalam reaksi kimia yang terjadi dalam makananmu."

Prang! Ichigo tanpa sengaja memecahkan salah satu piring yang ada di dapur besar Ukitake. Sial, Ichigo belakangan ini sulit sekali konsentrasi. Pria itu tidak dapat memfokuskan pikirannya terhadap masakannya. Yang ada di benaknya beberapa hari ini adalah Rukia. Ia tahu dirinya tidak pantas untuk Rukia, tetapi ia belum bisa melupakan wanita itu. Senyumannya, tawanya, harumnya, kelembutan bibirnya… semuanya masih tertanam jelas di benak Ichigo.

"Maaf," Ichigo mengambil sapu kecil dan merapikan pecahan-pecahan yang ada, "Lain kali, aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Ukitake menatap wajah Ichigo baik-baik. Pria itu terlihat seperti orang yang baru patah hati. Bakat Ichigo memang luar biasa, tetapi semangat juang pria itu sudah hilang. Ukitake tidak begitu tahu alasan dibalik perceraian Ichigo, tetapi Ukitake cukup tahu kalau Ichigo masih mencintai istrinya itu.

Ukitake menepuk pundak Ichigo dan menatap pria itu dengan penuh rasa khawatir, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum masam. Sous-chef muda itu tampak lesu. Argh, Ichigo tahu dirinya sangat beruntung! Ia juga tahu kalau ada banyak sekali orang yang ingin mempelajari teknik memasak ini! Namun setiap kali ia mengukur kadar masakannya, yang muncul di benaknya bukanlah masakan, tapi Rukia. Argh. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia.

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, mari kita lanjutkan," Ukitake tersenyum, "Nah, apa kau ingat apa itu teknik spherification?"

"Ah, teknik dasar dalam gastronomi molekuler," Ichigo tampak mulai serius, "teknik untuk mengubah cairan menjadi bola kecil yang menyerupai bentuk kaviar dalam reaksi kimia."

Ukitake mengangguk. Chef terkenal Perancis itu mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak dan syringe. Syringe adalah sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti jarum suntik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ichigo menggunakan syringe. Alat itu tidak biasa digunakan oleh koki, alat itu lebih sering digunakan oleh dokter dan ilmuan. Ah, gastronomi molekuler memang berbeda. Ichigo harus fokus. Ilmu ini sulit untuk dipelajari! Argh, fokus Ichigo. Fokus.

"Teknik spherification yang ideal sangat penting dalam dunia gastronomi molekuler," ujar Ukitake, "Spherification menghasilkan bola kecil yang terbuat dari cairan. Bola yang sempurna memiliki membran yang sangat tipis dan mudah meledak di dalam mulut—"

_Kringgg!_

Ichigo menatap layar ponselnya. Rukia menelponnya?! Argh. Ichigo menekan tombol reject dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab telepon itu?" Tanya Ukitake.

"Tidak," Wajah Ichigo terlihat lesu. Kelihatannya pria itu takut ia akan menangis kalau menjawab telepon itu.

"Baiklah, um.. hari ini kita akan membuat spherical crème brulee karya Chef Flavio," Ukitake melanjutkan kelas itu dengan agak ragu, kelihatannya pikiran Ichigo sudah lari kemana-mana karena telepon itu, "Ah, baca dulu resepnya."

**Crème Brulee Cair**

**- 1 cangkir krim kental**

**- 1/6 cup (40ml) gula**

**- 4 kuning telur segar**

**- ¼ sendok teh (1.25ml) ekstrak vanili**

**Bola-bola Crème Brulee**

**- 250 g crème brulee cair**

**- 6 g kalsium laktat glukonat**

**- 0,8 g xanthan**

**Alginate Bath**

**- 1000 g (35 oz) air**

**- 5 g natrium alginat**

_Kenapa wanita itu menelponku? Apa yang diinginkan wanita itu? Argh. Kenapa aku tidak berani untuk menjawab telepon darinya?_

"Ichigo?" Ukitake terlihat bingung, "Apakah kau sudah membaca resepnya?"

"Su-sudah!" Ichigo terbangun dari lamunannya, "Kita bisa mulai sekarang."

Ichigo mencampur natrium alginat dengan air menggunakan immersion blender. Pria itu mulai serius. Ia menjadi lebih cekatan. Sous-chef muda itu mematikan blender itu tepat ketika natrium alginat itu sudah larut bersama air. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa fokus juga. Alginate bathnya akhirnya jadi dengan sempurna. Ia harus mempertahankan konsentrasinya. Kalau ia bisa mempertahankan konsentrasinya… Rukia pasti tidak akan muncul lagi di benaknya.

Ah, tangan Ichigo mulai cekatan. Pria itu mulai memanaskan krim kental dengan esktrak vanili di api kecil. Sementara ia menunggu krim itu untuk mendidih, Ichigo langsung mengocok kuning telur dengan gula dalam mangkuk di atas air mendidih. Tahap ini masih mudah. Rasanya masih seperti memasak seperti biasanya.

"Bagus," Puji Ukitake, "Teruskan."

Campuran kuning telurnya perlahan berubah dari kuning menjadi kuning pucat dan menjadi lebih tebal. Ichigo tersenyum puas. Campuran telurnya sudah sempurna. Sekarang ia tinggal menambahkan krim sambil terus mengaduk.

"Yak," Ukitake mengangguk-angguk, "Sekarang matikan api dan dinginkan."

Ichigo memindahkan mangkuk yang ada di atas kompor itu ke dalam mangkuk berisi air es dingin. Setelah cairan crème brulee yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu dingin, Ichigo mengambil saringan dan menyaring cairan yang ada ke dalam mangkuk yang baru. Ah, tahap pertama selesai. Crème brulee cair sudah selesai Ichigo buat.

"Bagus," Ukitake tersenyum puas, "Tahap yang berikutnya akan lebih sulit. Berhati-hatilah."

Tahap selanjutnya adalah mencairkan kalsium laktat glukonat dalam campuran crème brulee cair. Ini dia tahap sulitnya. Crème brulee yang cair ini memiliki konstitensi yang berbeda ketika dimasak oleh orang yang berbeda. Ichigo harus memeriksa viskositasnya sebelum menambahkan xanthan ke dalam masakannya. Ichigo harus menguji terlebih dahulu berapa banyak xanthan yang sebenarnya ia perlukan.

Alginate bath yang telah Ichigo buat dengan air dan natrium alginat itu akhirnya Ichigo gunakan juga. Ichigo meneteskan satu tetes cairan crème bruleenya ke dalam alginate bath. Cairan itu menyebar dan pecah di atas air. Ini artinya Ichigo membutuhkan xanthan yang lebih banyak.

"Pelan-pelan menambahkan xanthannya," Ukitake memberikan nasihat, "Ingat, Ichigo… Kesabaran itu penting."

Kesabaran ya? Apa itu artinya… Kalau Ichigo bersabar untuk Rukia, wanita itu mungkin masih bisa jatuh cinta lagi kepada Ichigo? Argh! Kenapa Rukia lagi?! Padahal Ichigo sudah bisa berkonsentrasi tadi! Konsentrasi Ichigo! Konsentrasi!

"Bagus! Sekarang kau siap untuk memulai proses spherification!" Ujar Ukitake.

Ichigo menggunakan syringe. Syringe yang berbentuk seperti jarum suntik itu membuat Ichigo sedikit gugup. Hup. Ichigo menyuntikkan cairan crème bruleenya. Ia mengambil cairan itu melalui syringe dan menyuntikkannya ke dalam alginate bathnya.

Seperti sihir, cairan crème brulee yang Ichigo masukkan ke alginate bath berubah menjadi bola-bola kecil yang terlihat seperti caviar. Ichigo menatap reaksi kimia yang ia buat itu dengan penuh rasa kagum. Ternyata sebuah cairan bisa berubah menjadi sebuah benda padat dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Apakah perasaan juga seperti itu? Apakah perasaan juga dapat berubah dalam waktu yang singkat? Mungkinkah Rukia sudah memaafkan Ichigo? Mungkinkah Rukia menghubungi Ichigo untuk meminta maaf?

Apa mungkin wanita itu ingin kembali ke pelukan Ichigo?

"Bagus sekali!" Ukitake bertepuk tangan, "Kau memang jenius!"

"Ah, terima kasih," Ichigo terbangun lagi dari lamunannya, "Ini semua karena bantuan anda juga…"

Ichigo menatap ponsel yang ia matikan tadi dan ia kembali lemas. Ukitake hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak muda yang sedang patah hati memang terlihat sangat kasihan. Rasanya seperti melihat anak kecil yang baru dimarahi ibunya saja.

"Ini," Ukitake melempar sebuah cincin pernikahan ke tangan Ichigo, "Setelah kau melempar cincin ini… Aku mengambilnya lagi."

Cincin pernikahan itu membuat dada Ichigo menjadi sesak. Pria itu jadi mengingat banyak hal… Ia telah melewati banyak hal bersama dengan Rukia. Ribuan resep telah ia masak bersama wanita itu, ribuan lagu telah ia dengar bersama wanita itu… Ichigo ingin melihat senyuman Rukia sekali lagi… Ichigo sangat merindukan Rukia. Sangat rindu. Apapun yang Ichigo masak selalu membuat ia ingat akan Rukia… Tapi Rukia sudah membenci Ichigo. Rukia pasti lebih bahagia bersama dengan Renji.

"Kau masih mencintainya bukan?" Ukitake tersenyum hangat.

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam. Pertanyaan Ukitake itu terlalu berat untuk Ichigo jawab. Tentu saja Ichigo masih mencintai Rukia, tetapi ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang harus direlakan. Ichigo harus merelakan Rukia. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Rukia sudah membenci Ichigo. Di mata Rukia sekarang, Ichigo hanyalah seorang pembohong.

_Kringgg!_

Kali ini ponsel Ukitake yang berbunyi. Ukitake menjawab telepon itu dan tersenyum hangat. Ia langsung memberikan telepon itu kepada Ichigo.

"Ini…" Kata Ukitake, "Dari Rukia-san."

Sous-chef muda itu agak ragu, tetapi ia akhirnya menjawab telepon itu juga, "Halo…"

"Aku sadar pertemuan terakhir kita tidak berakhir dengan baik. Jadi… aku ingin jujur kepadamu. Aku berbohong kepadamu," Suara Rukia dapat Ichigo dengar dengan jelas, suara itu, suara yang sangat ia rindukan, "Aku masih amnesia."

Ichigo hanya terdiam. Pria itu tidak tahu harus beraksi apa. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingat semua kejadian sebelum aku kecelakaan, tetapi aku ingat setiap detik yang kita lalui bersama, Ichigo," Suara Rukia begitu serius dan percaya diri, wanita itu telah menjadi lebih dewasa. Entah karena apa. Namun Ichigo semakin menyukai wanita itu, "Aku menghubungimu… karena aku ingin berterimakasih."

_Terima kasih?_

"Terima kasih karena tidak mengejarku," Rukia tertawa masam, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah percaya kepadaku. Percaya bahwa aku cukup kuat untuk melewati rintangan ini."

_Kenapa kau berterimakasih?_

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku," Rukia terdengar seperti orang yang akan segera meninggalkan Ichigo sekali lagi, "Terima kasih karena kau selalu mendukungku. Ichigo…"

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah berkata baik kepadaku? Kalau kau berkata baik kepadaku… aku malah semakin tidak bisa melupakanmu! Sial. Aku tidak ingin ditolak lagi olehmu… aku—_

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku melempar cincin itu… agar kau bisa melupakanku dan mengejar mimpimu di Paris. Tolong, jangan bersedih karena aku. Berjuanglah dalam kelas-kelas masakmu," Suara Rukia bergema di telinga Ichigo, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Ichigo."

Sampai jumpa lagi. Wanita itu tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tetapi sampai jumpa lagi. Kata-kata Rukia mendatangkan senyum ke wajah Ichigo. Wanita itu tidak berubah, masih saja seenaknya. Namun wanita itu adalah wanita yang paling peduli akan Ichigo… paling percaya akan kemampuan Ichigo. Selama ini ternyata Rukia mengorbankan dirinya untuk mendukung mimpi Ichigo. Kalau sudah begini… Yang dapat Ichigo lakukan hanyalah mengejar mimpinya bukan?

"Ah," Ichigo menangguk, "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Ichigo menutup telepon itu. Wanita itu ternyata begitu peduli akan Ichigo. Selama ini wanita itu selalu mendukung Ichigo. Sebelum atau sesudah amnesia, Rukia adalah Rukia. Wanita itulah yang selalu mendukung Ichigo, susah maupun senang.

_Terima kasih Rukia…_

* * *

Amerika, New York

"Byakuya-san," Rukia menelusuri lorong Universitas Juilliard yang luas, "Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku ke sini."

"Nii-sama," Byakuya mengoreksi Rukia, "Sebelum amnesia kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nii-sama."

"Ah, maafkan aku nii-sama," Rukia terlihat kaget, "Apakah selama ini kau sudah tahu kalau ingatanku belum pulih?"

"Ya."

Byakuya menatap jemari Rukia yang gemetaran. Sejak kecil Rukia selalu seperti itu kalau sedang gugup. Wanita itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, namun Byakuya tahu adiknya itu sedang berusaha untuk melawan rasa takutnya.

"Ini," Byakuya memberikan sebuah apel fuji kepada Rukia, "makanlah."

"Ah, ini… apel favoritku, bukan?" Rukia menatap apel itu dengan hangat.

"Saat kau kecil… Aku selalu sibuk belajar. Aku mengikuti banyak lomba dan aku sudah mengikuti banyak seminar bisnis. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menemanimu," Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan yang pantas. Aku ingin diakui oleh jii-sama. Namun karena semua kesibukan itu… Aku jadi jauh darimu."

"Nii-sama…"

"Ingatkah kau akan Hisana? Wanita itu adalah kakak iparmu. Semenjak aku menikah dengan Hisana… Wanita itu sering jatuh sakit," Byakuya menatap apel fuji itu sambil merenung, "Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk Hisana. Kaulah yang menemani Hisana. Wanita itu menjadi lebih sering tersenyum karena kau memainkan piano setiap hari untuknya."

Rukia terdiam mendengar cerita itu… dirinya yang dulu begitu mencintai piano.

"Cintamu akan piano memberikan senyuman terindah di wajah Hisana," Byakuya tersenyum masam, "Setiap kali kau memainkan sebuah lagu, Hisana akan memberikanmu satu apel fuji sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"_Rukia,"_ Suara seorang wanita yang lembut bergema di telinga Rukia, _"Terima kasih karena sudah memainkan lagu yang begitu indah untukku… Aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah apa-apa, tapi… apakah kau mau menerima apel fuji ini? Hanya ada buah ini di rumah sakit… Memang tidak seberapa tapi—"_

"_Nee-san bicara apa?" _Rukia dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri bergema di telinganya, _"Ini adalah hadiah yang sangat indah! Mulai sekarang… setiap kali aku melihat apel fuji, aku akan mengingat nee-san!"_

"Dulu aku membawa piano ke rumah sakit nee-san?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

"Ah, tidak," Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau bermain dengan keyboard. Piano terlalu besar untuk dibawa masuk ke rumah sakit jadi kau bermain dengan keyboard. Suaranya tidak sebagus piano dan ada beberapa not piano yang tidak ada di dalam keyboard, tapi kau selalu berkata kepada para suster kalau 'aku ingin membuat nee-san tersenyum hari ini' begitu."

"_**Hati**__mu yang tulus memainkannya untuk kakek itulah yang membuat kakek merasa tersentuh…"_

_"Ketukan dan nada memang sudah tepat," Kaien mengangguk-angguk, "tapi tidak ada __**hati**__."_

Ah, jadi begitu. Rukia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh karena sudah gugup seperti ini. Tujuan dirinya bermain piano bukan karena ia ingin masuk Juilliard atau menjadi pianis terkenal. Tujuan dirinya bermain piano sama seperti Ichigo memasak. Karena ia bermain dengan hati. Bukan teknik, bukan ketukan, tapi hati. Hati yang tulus, ingin memberikan senyuman terindah untuk orang lain.

"Terima kasih nii-sama," Rukia mengembalikan apel fuji itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan pimpinan Juilliard. Ia sudah siap menghadapi masalahnya.

Rukia dapat melihat pimpinan dari Juilliard, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Joseph W.P. Pria itu sedang duduk. Ia terlihat agak tua, mungkin sudah berumur empat puluh atau lima puluh tahun. Rambut pria itu sudah putih semua, tetapi tubuhnya masih tegak dan berwibawa. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang punya jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi. Rukia malah menjadi semakin segan berbicara dengannya.

"Kuchiki-san bukan?" Joseph tersenyum dan mempersilakan wanita itu untuk duduk, "Selamat datang di Juilliard."

Rukia tersenyum kemudian ia menghela napasnya. _Kau bisa melakukan ini Kuchiki, kau pasti bisa._

"Saya ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan," Rukia tersenyum pahit, "Aransemen itu bukan milik saya. Saya mencurinya. Maafkan saya. Saya rela untuk mengundurkan diri. Saya rela dipenjara. Saya tidak akan belajar di Juilliard…"

Pimpinan Juilliard itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya, ia kemudian mengambil kertas aransemen yang ada di laci meja kayu klasiknya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seakan-akan pria itu sudah siap akan hal ini. Rukia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi pria itu malah tersenyum kepada Rukia.

"Aku tahu aransemen ini bukan milikmu," Joseph tampak lega, "Aku dan Kaien sudah lama berteman. Ia selalu mengirimkan aransemen ini sedikit-sedikit melalui e-mail agar bisa kukoreksi."

Rukia tampak kaget. Ternyata pimpinan Juilliard sudah mengetahui hal ini?

"Kaien bilang… ia harus membuat aransemen ini seindah mungkin," Joseph memandang aransemen itu dengan penuh perasaan, "Karena ia ingin memberikan aransemen ini kepada muridnya yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia sebagai hadiah terakhirnya."

"Aransemen ini… adalah aransemen untukku?"

Joseph memberikan aransemen itu kepada Rukia, "Sayangnya Kaien meninggal sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan aransemen ini… Itu artinya, ia belum sempat memberikan aransemen ini kepada muridnya. Awalnya aku terkejut karena kau memberikan aransemen ini kepadaku. Wajahmu yang terlihat takut menunjukkan bahwa kau mencuri aransemen ini dari Kaien. Namun aku diam saja."

"Kenapa anda diam saja?" Rukia menatap kertas aransemen itu dan terdiam.

"Karena aku percaya kau adalah murid Kaien," Joseph tersenyum hangat, "Aku percaya bahwa Kaien tidak mungkin salah mengajarkan muridnya sendiri. Ia pasti akan mengajarkan muridnya untuk mencintai musik dengan segenap hati."

Rukia terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku percaya kau akan kembali dan mengakui kesalahanmu," Joseph menatap Rukia dalam-dalam, "Karena kau mencintai musik. Orang yang benar-benar mencintai musik, pasti akan merasa tidak enak ketika merebut musik orang lain."

"Maafkan saya Joseph-san," Rukia membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tidak biasa melakukan ini… Akan tetapi, kau adalah murid Kaien dan kau adalah orang yang sangat berbakat dalam piano," Joseph tersenyum hangat, "Aransemen itu juga awalnya memang ingin diberikan Kaien untukmu… Jadi kami masih menerimamu Kuchiki Rukia. Kami sangat bangga bisa memiliki dirimu sebagai bagian dari keluarga besar Juilliard."

"Te-terima kasih!" Rukia membungkukkan bandannya sekali lagi, "Tapi saya harus menolaknya."

"A-apa?" Joseph tercengang, reaksi ini tidak ia duga sama sekali.

"Saya ingin menulis aransemen saya sendiri," Rukia tersenyum hangat, "Jika anda menyukai aransemen saya, anda bisa menentukkan apakah saya benar-benar pantas untuk diterima di Juilliard."

Joseph tersenyum hangat. Ia dapat melihat tatapan, sahabatnya Shiba Kaien, melalui tatapan Kuchiki Rukia. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Tatapan dalam. Tatapan yang mencintai musik. Ah, Kaien… kau memiliki murid yang sangat baik. Kau tidak salah telah mengajarnya.

"Kalau begitu… Aku menunggu aransemenmu, Kuchiki-san," Joseph tersenyum, kelihatannya ia baru saja bertemu dengan calon musisi yang hebat hari ini.

_Ichigo, nee-san, jii-sama, nii-sama, Kaien-dono… Terima kasih…_

* * *

Perancis, Paris

3 tahun kemudian

Ichigo memandang tiket resital yang dikirim melalui pos. Tiket resital itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum hangat. Sulit dipercaya… dulu Ichigo pernah memberikan tiket resital juga untuk Rukia, namun sekarang Rukialah yang memberikan tiket resital ini untuk Ichigo.

**19:00**

**Kuchiki Rukia Piano Recital**

**[Program]**

**Johann Sebastian Bach: Minuet in G Major**

**Johann Strauss II: The Blue Danube Waltz**

**Beethoven: Bagatelle no. 25 in A minor **

"Jeruk!" Suara Abarai Renji membuat Ichigo kaget, "Jangan bengong saja! Resital Rukia akan segera dimulai!"

"Iya, Ichigo!" Ganju ikut berteriak, "Jangan bengong saja!"

Ichigo memandang kedua sahabatnya dan tersenyum hangat. Mereka bertiga jarang mengenakan tuxedo, tapi resital biasanya mewajibkan setiap orang untuk mengenakan baju formal. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa sedikit senang mereka bisa berkumpul di Paris setelah tiga tahun berlalu.

Setelah pertengkaran mereka di dapur tiga tahun yang lalu… Renji dan Ichigo kembali berteman. Kelihatannya Rukia juga menolak Renji. Jadi Ichigo dan Renji hanya bisa merelakan cinta Rukia sekarang. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi mereka. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa berteman dengan Rukia bukan? Setidaknya mereka tidak kehilangan pertemanan mereka. Namun mereka sudah berjanji, kalau Rukia tiba-tiba jatuh cinta kepada salah satu dari mereka. Mereka akan turut berbahagia untuk orang itu.

Ah, sedangkan dengan Ganju. Rukia mengirimkan aransemen Kaien melalui pos untuk Ganju. Wanita itu akhirnya diterima oleh Juilliard dengan aransemennya sendiri. Ganju akhirnya malah meninggalkan dunia bisnis dan mulai bermain musik lagi. Kelihatannya dedikasi Rukia kepada musik, mengingatkan Ganju akan cinta Ganju akan musik ketika Kaien masih hidup.

Rukia dan Ichigo masih berhubungan melalui e-mail, tapi mereka hanya bertukar pengalaman mereka saja. Isi dari e-mail itu hanya berupa percakapan antar sahabat saja. Mungkin seperti ini lebih baik. Paling tidak bagi Ichigo, persahabatan mereka ini lebih indah daripada romansa mereka yang pura-pura. Yah, tapi tetap saja… Ichigo diam-diam masih menyukai Rukia. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan ciuman mereka waktu itu. Namun, Ichigo rela untuk menunggu. Ia rela menungu sampai Rukia jatuh cinta kepadanya lagi. Sampai Rukia kembali kepadanya lagi. Kapan ya hari itu akan datang?

"Gila! Dia bengong lagi!" Renji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ichigo… Tiba-tiba jadi bernostalgia ya?" Ganju tertawa jahil, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo, "Aku tahu kita sudah lama tidak bertemu… Tapi jangan berekspresi _dreamy_ seperti perempuan di komik shoujo dong."

"Berisik!" Ichigo menepis tangan Ganju, "Ayo kita masuk ke gedung resitalnya!"

Gedung resital Rukia adalah Théâtre des Champs-Élysées. Gedung itu adalah salah satu gedung yang sangat terkenal di Paris. Arstiektur gedung ini sangat sederhana. Hanya ada sedikit sekali hiasan, tapi masih terkesan klasik. Penampilan luar gedung ini memang biasa saja, tapi namanya sudah sangat terkenal. Rumornya, setiap musisi yang membawakan lagu di sini pasti akan memberikan kejutan indah di dalam dunia musik klasik yang kaku. Rukia sendiri kelihatannya akan membawakan lagu yang sedikit berwarna hari ini.

Ichigo memandang sekitarnya dengan penuh rasa kekaguman. Dari luar gedung itu memang terkesan polos, tapi interiornya mewah sekali. Tempat duduk melingkar yang besar seperti dome, cahaya keemasan dari lampu-lampu bergaya klasik, dan langit-langit indah yang terbuat dari ukiran kristal membuat Ichigo terpana.

"Hei, lihat! Itu Rukia!" Renji menunjuk ke arah panggung.

Rukia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya. Wanita itu mengenakan kalung berlian yang waktu itu diberikan Ichigo. Senyuman hangat Rukia membuat Ichigo semakin terpana. Rukia jauh lebih cantik dari ruangan ini. Wanita itu jauh lebih cantik dari seluruh wanita yang pernah Ichigo kenal baik di Jepang maupun di Perancis.

"Bonjour," Rukia memberi salam, "Nama saya adalah Kuchiki Rukia… Saya merasa terhormat karena saya dapat bermain piano di sini…"

Ichigo duduk di tempat duduknya. Rukia mulai memainkan lagu pertamanya. Ah, Minuet in G… rasanya seperti kembali ke tempat ice skating tiga tahun yang lalu. Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya. Ah, sial… Ichigo jadi benar-benar mirip dengan perkataan Ganju. Jangan-jangan sekarang Ichigo sedang berekspresi _dreamy_ seperti perempuan di komik shoujo.

Lagu pertama berakhir. Para penonton bertepuk tangan. Rukia kemudian mulai memainkan lagu yang kedua. The Blue Danube Waltz. Aduh… kenapa Rukia memilih lagu-lagu yang berisi kenangan antara Ichigo dan Rukia sih? Sekarang Ichigo jadi semakin mengenang saat-saat romantis mereka. Saat dimana mereka makan malam. Saat dimana Ichigo memberikan kalung berlian itu.

Ah, The Blue Danuba Waltz yang dimainkan Rukia terkesan sangat lincah dan riang. Ichigo jadi tertawa. Ia jadi mengingat Rukia sempat cemburu akan Sena. Wanita itu sampai memakai wig dan meniru aksen Latin segala. Kelincahan Rukia saat itu sangat mirip dengan permainan piano Rukia sekarang.

Para pentonton berterpuk tangan sekali lagi, kemudian Rukia bangkit berdiri.

"Lagu yang berikutnya adalah Bagatelle no. 25 in A minor," Rukia menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam dari panggung, "Lagu ini juga dikenal dengan nama Für Elise."

Rukia kembali bermain piano. Ah, kalau tidak salah Rukia pernah memainkan lagu ini tiga tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu permainan piano Rukia mirip dengan para peneliti lagu Für Elise. Mencari-cari siapa itu Elise. Namun kali ini permainan piano Rukia penuh dengan perasaan. Seakan-akan wanita itu sudah menjelma menjadi Beethoven yang mencintai Elise. Seakan-akan wanita itu ingin memberitahu kepada seseorang bahwa ia begitu mencintai orang itu.

Ichigo tersenyum hangat. Permainan piano Rukia benar-benar indah. Wanita itu kembali bermain dengan hatinya. Wanita itu telah jatuh cinta. Wanita itu pasti jatuh cinta kepada Ichigo.

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ichigo yang terlihat percaya diri, kelihatannya Renji tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ichigo sekarang, "Belum tentu lagu itu ditujukan kepadamu!"

Ichigo yang kaget langsung membuka mulutnya, "Mungkin saja itu ditujukan untukku!"

"Ya, kemungkinan besar memang ditujukan untukmu sih," Renji tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Ichigo, "Kalau itu memang ditujukan untukmu… Aku turut bahagia. Aku akan merelakan Rukia untukmu Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih Renji. Aku akan melamar Rukia nanti."

"Apa?!" Renji berbisik dengan setengah berteriak, "Kau gila ya?! Terlalu cepat untuk itu!"

"Hah?" Ichigo tampak tidak setuju, "Terlalu lama kali! Aku sudah menunggu dari SMA! Sekarang aku sudah mendapat doa restumu, ya lebih baik kulamar sekarang saja! Kami berdua sudah dewasa, sudah tidak perlu pacaran lagi Renji…"

"Argh…" Renji tampak bingung, "Ya sudah lakukan sesukamu saja! Tapi kalau ternyata dia tidak jatuh cinta padamu, jangan salahkan aku ya!"

"Dia pasti jatuh cinta padaku," Ichigo tersenyum hangat, "Aku bisa tahu dari lagunya…"

* * *

Resital itu berakhir dengan sukses. Ganju dan Renji memberi selamat kepada Rukia, kemudian kedua pria itu langsung pergi ke bandara karena mereka punya acara penting. Ah, apalah itu. Kelihatannya mereka berdua punya acara tersendiri.

Rukia diantar oleh Ichigo masuk ke restoran Ciel de Paris. Restoran itu terletak di lantai 56 Tour Montparnasse. Restoran itu sangat modern dan nyaman. Warna-warna krem dan putih berpadu dengan indah. Jendela restoran itu terlihat seperti kotak perhiasan. Ada begitu banyak lampu gemerlapan. Rukia dapat melihat menara Eifell yang penuh dengan cahaya di malam hari. Tempat ini sangat romantis.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia pelan-pelan dan menuntunnya ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Selamat atas resital pertamamu," Ichigo memberikan sebuah bouquet bunga mawar kuning kepada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Bunga mawar kuning artinya persahabatan. Setelah bersahabat baik selama tiga tahun bersama Ichigo, Rukia hanya dapat menerima bunga mawar itu dengan elegan. Mereka adalah sahabat. Sebenarnya Rukia agak kecewa. Dirinya sebenarnya masih mencintai Ichigo. Namun, perempuan tidak seharusnya menyatakan cintanya duluan. Haduh, Ichigo lama sekali menyatakan cintanya sekali lagi kepada Rukia. Apa jangan-jangan pria itu sudah tidak menyukai Rukia?

Sebenarnya Rukia sudah menunggu Ichigo untuk mengajak Rukia kencan. Atau menyatakan cintanya lewat e-mail mereka, tapi pria itu tampaknya lebih tertarik kepada piano Rukia. Yah, mau diapakan lagi… Rukia sendiri juga selalu membicarakan mengenai pelatihan masak Ichigo di Paris.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Rukia.

"Besok," Ichigo tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan berusaha membangun restoranku sendiri di Jepang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga akan kembali ke Jepang besok," Rukia tersenyum hangat, "Aku akan konser lagi. Kelihatannya karya-karyaku sudah mulai diakui oleh para musisi dunia."

Rukia dapat melihat wajah gugup Ichigo. Pria itu tampaknya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Apa jangan-jangan Ichigo ingin menyatakan cintanya?

"Rukia, uh… Rukia," Ichigo menghela napasnya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

"Ya?"

Ichigo mencium Rukia. Ciuman itu benar-benar tidak Rukia duga. Ciuman itu sangat hangat dan lembut. Membuat seluruh tubuh Rukia menjadi lemas. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin panas. Rukia jadi semakin sulit untuk melepaskannya. Tapi apakah Ichigo sudah gila? Ini adalah tempat umum! Tempat UMUM! Aduh, kali ini lidah Ichigo berusaha untuk masuk ke bibir Rukia. Rukia yang sudah lemas hanya dapat menerima lidah itu untuk masuk. Rasanya lidah itu hangat sekali.

Kelihatannya ciuman ini adalah pernyataan cinta. Rukia yang tidak mendorong Ichigo… rasanya seperti menerima pernyataan cinta itu. Rukia benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain membalas ciuman Ichigo. Ciuman itu benar-benar memabukan. Rasanya ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini.

Ichigo kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengenggam tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo, apa yang—"

"Rukia… sebenarnya… aku ingin bertanya… apakah kau ingin… uh… ingin—"

* * *

To be continued!

I think that since they're in France. They might as well share a French kiss! XD Heheheheee

Well, chapter berikutnya adalah epilog alias chapter terakhir! Wah, tidak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu… Akhirnya saya menyelesaikan cerita ini juga… Hua jadi pingin nangis… Maaf ya kali ini saya memberikan cliffhanger XD I just couldn't resist it hehe.

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua, baik para reviewer, yang memfavorite, memfollow, dan para silent reader. I love you all from the bottom of my heart!

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? I hope you guys like it!

Well, see you guys on the very last chapter!

* * *

**Natsuyakiko32 **= Hai juga! Wah chap yang lalu gregetan ya? Semoga chap ini bagus! Gapapa kok kalau kemarin-kemarin tidak review XD Author sudah sangat senang karena cerita ini masih dibaca. Heheh Arigatou ya sudah terus membaca XD I hope this chapter bring a smile on your face!

**puspajeagerjaques** = Hehhee semoga update ini cukup cepat XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Keiko Eni Naomi**Huaaa! I hated Senna too. XD Kyaaamaaf ya fic saya kalau ada konflik sering langsung saya padamkan hehe XD but I hope you like it! Saya benar-benar senang cerita saya ini terus diikuti sampai sekarang… #Tangis bahagia#

**Naruzhea AiChi** = Badai pasti berlaluuu~ dan badainya sudah berakhir di chapter ini! Kyaa tapi Ichiruki masih belum bersatuuu… tunggulah persatuan mereka di chapter terakhir XD hhe.. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai sejauhhh iniii kyaa I'm truly happy.

**Baby maybe** = Amazing? Oh, my, terima kasih banyak! Wah padahal saya agak ragu dengan adegan itu karena terus terang itu adalah adegan berantem pertama saya XD hehe I'm glad u like it! Keep reading!

**Owwie Owl** = Arigatou saya sudah diampuni! XD. Happy ending is coming next week! Or not? Hahaha. Semoga chapter ini menyenangkan untuk dibaca! Wawawa Makasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai sejauh ini! Hontouni arigatou na!

**Blood Winter** = Scene hurt itu tidak berkepanjangan XD Seperti harapan Blood Winter-san hehee. Adegan fluffnya ada di akhir cerita XD I hope you like it! Chapter terakhir juga akan ada adegan fluff XD Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan XD.

**Kuchiki's Sister** = Wawawa? Cepet tamat ya? All good things must come to an end… I guess. Hehe. Chap lalu bagus y? Makasih! Wah sampai menahan tangis pula.. Saya jadi sedikit bangga XD. Keep reading!

**amexi chan** = Kyaa cerita saya sadis rumit dan banyak masalah ya? XD I'm glad you liked it anyway! Terima kasih sudah memfavorite cerita ini! Hehe. Yes, yes, cerita ini akan segera tamat… lebih tepatnya di chapter depan tamatnya. New fic mungkin akan datang… Mungkin hehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah membaca!

**Izumi Kagawa** = Kegalauan akhirnya berakhirrrr XD hehe. Akhirnya IchiRuki bertemu lagiii setelah tiga tahun berpisahh. Wawawa… Semoga chapter ini tidak jelek… I hope you liked it! Ehehe.

**Uki The Great** = Sambungannya sudah datang XD. Semoga tetap seru… Kali ini crème brulee! I hope you like crème brulee! Ini memang dessert khas Paris sih hehe. Namun kali ini dimasak dengan gastronomi molekuler! I hope you enjoyed it! Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview XD.

**Riyuzaky L** = Mereka pun bertemu kembali… tiga tahun kemudian! Hahah XD Tapi masih berhubungan via e-mail kok. Jadi mereka masih dekat. Kyaa chap 10 senang, 11 sad, dan 12 kurasa adalah campuran dari keduanya XD. I hope you like it!

**hendrikwidyawati** = Pelangi sudah datang! Semoga pelanginya cukup indah XD Mereka berpisah tapi bertemu lagii kok! Ehehe. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic ini dengan setia… Author sangat tersentuh! XD

**Guest (6/6/13)** = Wah chapter ini dibaca sambil mendengar lagu Only You? Kyaa Saya penggemar berat lagu itu! Only you, only you~ I'm still missing you~ Aahhh~ Cocok banget buat chapter yang lalu! Wah kamu nangis? Kyaa maafkan saya XD I hope chapter ini worth it!

**Azura Kuchiki** = Waaaaa waaa waaa… chapter yang lalu memang sedang puncak konflik… hehehe semoga penyelesaian konflik di chapter ini mendatangkan senyuman ^^ Aii, maaf Azura-san update saya agak telat… I hope it's worth the wait!

**Ryoma Ryan** = Author sangat tersentuh… air mata sampai keluar. Walau ditimpukin juga tidak apa deh XD ehehe. Ah, iya moral valuenya bisa dilihat seperti itu XD Bingo! Ehehe. Yosh! Semoga tangisan Ryo-san bisa berubah menjadi senyuman di chapter ini!

**meongnbuyung** = Haloo! Kali ini crème brulee XD dengan gastronomi molekuler! I hope you like it! Wah updatenya cepat banget ya? Arigatou… yang ini agak terlambat dari Marrying, tapi saya harap tidak mengecewakan! At last fic ini akan tamat di chapter selanjutnya! XD Semoga chapter selanjutnya saya tidak terlambat lagi.. (semoga) hehee. Arigatou atas reviewnya!

**Love XOXO** = Menurut author kamu sangat perhatian karena sudah khawatir sama author… #peluukk# Hehehe. Iya author tidak membebankan diri untuk update setiap minggu karena memang sedang ada banyak waktu senggang. Arigatou sudah khawatir ^^. Iya cepat banget ya tamatnya? Hehe. Unfortunately, All stories must come to an end…

**Guest (6/6/13)** = Wah, saya sangat tersentuh… Saya author yang baik? Kyaa #langsung melayang# Aduh benar-benar terima kasih ya sudah mereview fic ini. Reviewmu tidak jelek kok! XD Author sangat terhormat sudah mendapat review pertamamu.. Author senang sekali membacanya! Keep reading ya XD.

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk** = Update sudahh datanggg! Semoga cukup kilatt XD hehee. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini! Author sangat tersentuh!

**AkucintaIchigo **= Pujianmu benar-benar enak dibaca hehee XD Waaa gomen, author mau tidak mau harus menghabiskan cerita ini… All good stories must come to an end XD.

**Nyanmaru **= Wwawawa makasih sudah mereview panjang-panjang chapter lalu dan chapter ini! I love long reviews! Saya benar-benar suka membaca review yang panjang-panjang ^^ Sayang sekali sampai sekarang ingatan Rukia ga pulih. Tapi she seemed to be happy. Panggil kakak juga tidak apa-apa sih… but I'm actually 18-ish. So… wow, ternyata bio saya seperti orang tua XD Kyaa saya jadi merasa malu-maluu hehe. Iya, sudah mau habis, wah.. cerita baru ya? Pasti akan saya tulis kalau ada ide ! hehe XD. Thank you for your support!

**Fuuchi **= Hai there! Iya sejujurnya adegan pertarungan itu malah membuat saya tertawa saat menulisnya XD Ehehe. Ah, iya cincinnya di lempar Ichigoo, tapi diambil lagi oleh Ukitake! Kyaa hehe. I hope you like this chap!

**nandateefa** = Saya benar-benar merasa tersentuh saat membaca review ini… Terima kasih sudah mereview walau tidak biasa mereview… It truly means a lot to me. Arigatou karena sudah membaca fanfic saya ini… ehehe. Saya merasa sangat bangga dan senang saat tahu kalau ada prasaan 'deg' saat membaca cerita ini. Huaa sekali lagi arigatou! Saya benar-benar merasa terhormat XD.

**Nematoda** = Klimaksnya bagus ya? Syukurlah… inilah chapter selanjutnya! I hope you like this chapter! Wah, fic saya ditunggu… #langsung tangis bahagia# Aduh, terima kasih banyak… Saya harap chapter ini cukup bagus XD.

**Aurora Borealix** = Well, inilah hasil penyelesaian konflik versi saya. I hope you enjoyed it! Rukia tidak dipenjara, tapi Ichigo pergi jauh sih… XD Maafkan saya hehee XD. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir! Terimakasih sudah terus membaca fanfic saya ini dengan setiaa #Tangis bahagia#

**darries **= A silent reader! Huaa, ternyata ada lebih banyak orang yang membaca fic ini dari yang saya perkirakan… Saya betul-betul ingin berterimakasih karena sudah mau mereview chapter ini XD. Di chapter ini Ichiruki bersatu lagi! I hope you like it! Again, arigatou for your review! XD Chap 13 adalah chap terakhir! Akhirnya cerita ini habis juga…

**Guest (6/10/13)** = I'm glad you like an author like me XD Kyaa I'm honoured! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terus membaca sampai akhir… ini benar-benar membuat saya menjadi terharu… hua makasih ya.

**life's really hard** = Cerita ini terlalu bagus? #tangis bahagia# Saya benar-benar merasa tersentuh… Terima kasih karena sudah selalu memuji fic ini… dari awal hingga akhir… Hua… arigatou! Di chap lalu hampir menangis ya? Semoga chap ini membuat senyuman datang! Arigatou na!

**Green Mkys** = Wah, terima kasih sudah favorite cerita ini dan di review! XD. Hontouni arigatou! Chap 9 saat di restoran Ichigo saya kenang lagi di sini. Chap 10 memang saya ingin membuat happy happy sebelum klimaks. Taraa cap 11 akhirnya saya buat klimaksnya hehe. Well, ini dia chap 12! Semoga ending dan penyelesaian konfliknya bagus… Okay, saya tidak akan delete cerita ini hehe. Chap 13 adalah chap terakhir! I hope you like it!

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Chapter 13_

_Kejutan Kecil_


	13. Kejutan Kecil

**Disclaimer = I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Kejutan Kecil**

* * *

Paris, Perancis

"Rukia… sebenarnya… aku ingin bertanya… apakah kau ingin… uh… ingin—"

"Dessert anda tiba, _mademoiselle,_" seorang waiter datang dan memotong kalimat Ichigo.

Waiter itu meletakkan satu piring es krim vanilla ke meja Rukia. Es krim itu terlihat sangat enak. Ada potongan buah-buah kesukaan Rukia; kiwi dan apel fuji. Ini mungkin bukan perpaduan buah yang umum, tapi Rukia menyukainya. Di sekitar es krim itu ada kabut yang datang dari dry ice. Kelihatannya ini adalah salah satu es krim yang dibuat dengan gastronomi molekuler. Rukia hanya bisa menebak kalau es krim ini adalah es krim yang dibuat oleh Ichigo. Lagipula siapa lagi _chef_ aneh yang memadukan buah kiwi dengan apel fuji?

"Apa ini es krim yang kau buat, Ichigo?" Rukia bertanya sambil melahap potongan buah kiwi itu.

"Ah, bukan aku yang memasaknya tapi aku yang membuat resep ini," Ichigo mengangguk, "Aku pernah magang disini."

"Oh begitu ya," Rukia melahap potongan apel fujinya lalu memandang jendela yang indah itu. Ia menatap menara Eiffel sambil menghela napasnya, "Ichigo… ciuman tadi…"

"Ya?" Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang terlihat sedikit tersipu. Wanita itu pasti jatuh cinta pada Ichigo. Pasti jatuh cinta kepada Ichigo bukan?

Ichigo jadi semakin gugup, sedangkan Rukia terlihat semakin gugup juga. Wanita itu melahap es krimnya dengan terburu-buru. Napas wanita itu juga menjadi memburu.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja Rukia," Ichigo menenangkan Rukia, "Hati-hati tersedak."

Kelihatannya Ichigo gagal menenangkan Rukia. Wanita itu makin lahap memakan es krimnya. Rukia bahkan tidak membiarkan es krim itu meleleh di mulutnya… Pianis itu benar-benar memakan es krim Ichigo dengan gugup dan terburu-buru.

"Rukia… pelan-pelan," Ichigo terlihat khawatir dengan cara makan Rukia, pria itu kelihatannya takut ia telah melakukan hal yang salah.

"Ichigo… Apa maksud ciuman tadi?" Rukia melahap es krim itu dengan semakin tergesa-gesa. Ia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Ciuman tadi itu—"

"Uhuk!" Rukia tersedak, wanita itu langsung mengambil air putih dan meminum air itu sebanyak mungkin.

Ichigo membatu. Ia langsung keringat dingin. Sous-chef muda itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Rukia. Wanita yang ia cintai itu tidak terlihat pucat atau terluka, tapi Ichigo terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Rukia!" Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ichigo… Lain kali jangan menaruh coklat batang di dalam resep es krimmu," Rukia berhenti terbatuk. Wanita itu kemudian melahap suapan terakhirnya, "Aku jadi tersedak, baka."

Ichigo menatap piring yang sekarang kosong itu. Pria itu langsung panik dan berteriak dalam Bahasa Perancis. Rukia benar-benar tidak paham Ichigo berbicara apa, tetapi pria itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Para pelayan restoran terlihat panik, sementara Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kita harus turun sekarang," Ichigo membawa Rukia keluar dari restoran, "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku_ memang _baik-baik saja Ichigo," ujar Rukia sekali lagi, "Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

Setelah mereka keluar dari gedung itu, Rukia dapat melihat ambulans datang. Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ia terpaksa masuk ke ambulans itu karena Ichigo. Pria itu memohon agar Rukia segera masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans. Ichigo terlihat panik luar biasa. Ia seakan-akan takut Rukia koma atau terkena kanker.

"Ichigo…" Rukia yang sudah duduk di dalam ambulans hanya dapat menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan analitis, "Kenapa aku harus masuk ke rumah sakit?"

"Kau menelan sesuatu," Ichigo terlihat panas dingin.

"Ya," Rukia tertawa hambar, "Coklat batang bukan? Tenang saja… Aku tidak akan mati karena menelan coklat yang belum dikunyah…"

"Lebih baik kita berjaga-jaga," Ichigo terlihat sangat panik, "Percayalah kepadaku, Rukia."

"Baiklah," Rukia menghela napasnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Rukia melihat Ichigo begitu panik dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kelihatannya Ichigo lebih khawatir soal kondisi Rukia lebih dari diri Rukia sendiri. Ichigo terus menatap wajah Rukia dan perut Rukia secara bergantian dan akhirnya tertunduk lemas. Ternyata pria itu memang tidak berubah. Masih saja begitu perhatian terhadap Rukia.

* * *

Setelah menjalani berbagai prosedur rumah sakit, Rukia masuk ke ruangan yang sangat dingin dan modern. Di ruangan itu terdapat banyak alat-alat rumah sakit yang asing bagi Rukia. Dokter di rumah sakit itu berbicara dalam Bahasa Perancis, jadi Rukia tidak begitu tahu untuk apa ia masuk ke ruangan ini.

Ichigo dengan setia menemaninya. Rukia dapat melihat pria itu mengangguk-angguk mendengar kata-kata sang dokter.

"Mereka akan menggunakan sinar x-ray, untuk itu kau harus melepas anting, kalung, dan ponselmu dulu Rukia," Ichigo menerjemahkan kata-kata sang dokter, "Setelah itu kau boleh berbaring di sana."

Rukia melepaskan anting, kalung, dan ponselnya. Perlahan-lahan wanita itu berjalan menuju ke tempat yang Ichigo tunjuk dan berbaring di sana.

Sinar x-ray itu tidak seperti di film-film sci-fi. Rasanya lebih mirip pemotretan biasa. Cepat dan mudah. Rukia hanya perlu berbaring dan ada alat yang bergerak secara mekanis di atas Rukia. Kelihatannya alat itu memotret isi perut Rukia. Yah, apalah itu… Rukia hanya ingin cepat pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Rukia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Okay," Ichigo membantu Rukia untuk bangkit berdiri, "Sekarang kita bisa langsung mengambil hasil x-raynya."

Sesaat ketika Rukia keluar dari ruangan itu, ada suster yang memberikan sebuah amplop putih besar. Rukia membuka amplop itu dan melihat hasil x-raynya. Melihat X-Ray itu, mata Rukia terbelalak. Ada sesuatu di perut Rukia. Sesuatu yang kecil dan terlihat seperti lingkaran. Ini… bukan coklat.

"Ichigo…" Rukia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, jari-jarinya masih lemas menatap hasil x-ray yang ada di tangannya itu, "Apa ini?"

"Cincin pernikahan," Ichigo menatap x-ray itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"A-apa?" Rukia benar-benar tampak tidak pecaya. Wanita itu tampak senang, panik, dan takut untuk dioperasi di saat yang bersamaan.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Pria itu akhirnya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan berkata, "uh… Will you marry me?"

Rukia mengambil napasnya pelan-pelan dan membuang napas melalui mulutnya. Wanita itu sepertinya mencoba untuk terlihat tenang, "Apakah rencanamu melibatkan aku dioperasi di rumah sakit?"

"Ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang kurencanakan," Ichigo terlihat salah tingkah, "Aku pikir kau tidak makan es krim itu cepat-cepat… Kalau kau pelan-pelan menikmatinya seperti biasa, es krim itu akan mencair dulu di lidahmu dan kau pasti akan menemukan cincin ini. Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh bukan?"

Rukia akhirnya tertawa lepas. Pria yang dicintainya itu terlihat sangat malu dan panik. Kelihatannya sous-chef itu punya banyak ide brilian, tapi kali ini rencananya benar-benar gagal. Kegagalan itu membuat pria itu semakin gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Maaf," Rukia menahan tawanya, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan dilamar dengan cara seperti ini."

"Aku sudah merencanakan sebuah makan malam yang romantis dengan lilin, bunga, dan musik klasik," Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu rumah sakit bukan tempat yang romantis... Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah pidato untukmu."

Rukia tersenyum dengan tulus. Wanita itu memeluk Ichigo dan berkata, "Aku merasa terhormat untuk mendengarnya."

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku tahu kita sudah berpisah cukup lama. Tiga tahun, empat belas hari, dan lima jam berlalu sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Setiap hari rasanya sangat panjang dan aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tahu orang-orang biasanya berpacaran sebelum menikah, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku ingin memelukmu saat salju turun, aku ingin bangun di dalam pelukanmu, aku ingin menciummu setiap kali aku pulang kerja, aku ingin masak bersamamu setiap hari, ingin mendengar permainan pianomu setiap hari… Aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku… Karena itulah… Rukia, apakah kau ingin menjadi isteriku?"

"Ichigo," Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, wanita itu tahu ia harus dioperasi untuk ini, tapi ia sudah terlalu bahagia karena sous-chef bodoh ini sebenarnya ingin melamarnya, "Ya."

"Huh?" Ichigo terlihat bingung melihat Rukia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata 'ya' secara bersamaan.

"Jawabanku 'ya' bodoh!" Rukia tertawa dan mencium Ichigo dengan hangat.

Pria itu membalas ciuman hangat Rukia. Ichigo dapat merasakan senyuman Rukia di dalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu merupakan ciuman yang sangat bahagia. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Rukia berinisiatif untuk mencium Ichigo duluan. Ichigo merasa sangat bahagia menyambut ciuman itu.

Ini bukan lamaran pernikahan yang Rukia bayangkan sebelumnya, sungguh. Pria mana yang akan memasukkan cincin ke dalam es krim selain sous-chef bodoh yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Cara melamar Ichigo memang benar-benar tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Ichigo, benar-benar tidak seperti di film-film. Namun Rukia dan Ichigo terlihat lebih bahagia daripada artis-artis yang Rukia tonton di film bioskop.

Walau kejadian itu tidak sesuai dengan rencana, hari itu mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Mungkin terkadang dalam hidup, semuanya tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Rencana Ichigo untuk berpura-pura menjadi suami Rukia akhirnya rusak. Rencana Rukia untuk menutupi pencurian aransemen itu juga berakhir. Pada akhirnya rencana yang rusak dapat diatasi. Mungkin tidak semuanya berjalan seperti film dan novel. Namun itulah hidup. Terkadang hidup memberikan kejutan kecil. Kejutan itulah yang membuat hidup terasa sangat manis.

* * *

Tokyo, Jepang

Delapan tahun kemudian

Kuchiki Rukia memandang anak laki-lakinya yang masih berumur lima tahun itu dengan hangat. Senyuman seorang ibu ia pancarkan kepada anaknya. Anak itu terlihat sangat damai saat bermain piano, benar-benar seperti Chopin kecil. Ah, salah ketukan. Plak! Rukia langsung memukul jari anaknya itu dengan penggaris.

Anak laki-lakinya itu merintih kesakitan. Wajah anak itu terlihat tidak senang. Kerutan di dahinya mengingatkan Rukia akan Ichigo. Untunglah anak itu memiliki rambut hitam Rukia, kalau tidak anak itu pasti akan terlihat persis seperti Ichigo kecil. Bakat anak itu ada di dalam musik dan memasak. Sayangnya anak itu masih belum menyadarinya.

"Salah! Salah! Salah!" Rukia menegur anaknya dengan kesal, "Kau harus memperhatikan ketukannya. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Pam. Pam. Pam. Ayo ulang dari awal."

"Tidak mau," Anak itu meninggalkan pianonya dan berlari ke dapur, "Aku mau—"

"Kau mau masak bukan?" Ichigo langsung menggendong anak itu dan tersenyum hangat, "Aku akan mengajarimu masak dessert hari ini!"

"Aku tidak mau masak!" Anak itu merengek, "Aku selalu diajarkan masak dan main piano setiap hari…"

"Tapi kau sangat berbakat dalam keduanya," Ichigo dan Rukia menyahut bersamaan.

"Kau akan menjadi chef yang hebat!" lanjut Ichigo.

"Kau akan menjadi pianis yang hebat!" sahut Rukia.

"Chef," Ichigo tampak tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Rukia.

"Pianis," Rukia menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Ia bisa memasak masakan Cina, Italia, dan Perancis di umur lima tahun Rukia!" Ichigo mengelak, "Ia bahkan berhasil menerapkan gastronomi molekular dasar… Ia akan menjadi seorang chef."

"Apakah kau tidak mendengar permainan pianonya?" Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk pianonya, "Ia bisa memainkan Fantasie Impromptu! Itu butuh kecepatan jari musisi jenius! Ketukannya masih sedikit kacau, tapi ia baru mempelajari ini lima hari yang lalu. _Face it Ichigo, He's a piano prodigy_."

"Otou-san, oka-san," Anak itu tampak kesal, "Ini sangat konyol. Aku tidak ingin menjadi chef ataupun pianis… Aku ingin menjadi pembisnis seperti paman Byakuya."

Ichigo dan Rukia membatu.

"Paman Byakuya membawaku melihat saham-sahamnya dan ia juga mengajariku manajemen dan marketing!" Anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia, "Apa otou-san dan oka-san tahu soal investasi? Apakah kalian tahu kalau barang-barang yang kita beli itu punya nilai penyusutan?"

"Byakuya sialan… Ia pasti membawa anak kita ke kantornya saat kita lengah," Ichigo menghela napasnya, "Pria itu pasti ingin anak kita yang meneruskan perusahaannya."

Rukia tersenyum tipis, "Kalau nii-sama dan anak kita menyukai bisnis kenapa tidak?"

"Persaingan bisnis sangat ketat. Bagaimana kalau ia gagal, bagaimana kalau ia—"

"Ssh.." Rukia menenangkan suaminya, "Apa kau ingat bagaimana dulu orang-orang tidak percaya kau akan menjadi chef yang hebat karena kau kehilangan indra penciumanmu? Atau saat aku dilarang untuk kuliah di Juilliard? Anak kita akan baik-baik saja Ichigo. Ia pasti akan menggapai mimpinya."

Ichigo tersenyum hangat dan memeluk anak laki-lakinya yang keras kepala itu dengan erat. Ya, semua orang pasti punya masalah. Tidak mungkin semuanya berjalan seperti rencana kita. Namun ketika menghadapi sebuah masalah, apakah anak ini akan lari atau justru menghadapinya? Untuk mencari tahu jawabannya, Ichigo harus mendidik anak ini dengan baik.

"Kau harus menjadi businessman yang hebat ya, Jagoan," Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi businessman yang hebat lalu aku akan memiliki isteri yang lebih keren dari oka-san," Anak itu tersenyum hangat.

"Oh ya," Ichigo menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga anaknya, "Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku mendapatkan oka-sanmu…"

Anak itu akhirnya menertawakan ayahnya, "Otou-san payah ya dalam hal ini?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyerah," Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pundak ayahnya.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

"Aku baru saja memberikan tips percintaan pertama kepadanya," Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan mencium isterinya.

"Jangan lupa ingatkan kepadanya untuk tidak menaruh cincin pernikahan di dalam makanan tunangannya, Ichigo, tidak peduli betapa kecilnya cincin itu," Rukia menambahkan.

**THE END**

* * *

Wow, I can't believe it… THE END! I'm so happy!

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari kejadian asli loh. Benar-benar ada orang yang menelan cincin pernikahan karena lelakinya melamar dengan menyembunyikan cincin itu di dalam milkshake! Saat di x-ray benar-benar ada cincin di sana XD wow. Guys, don't use this trick when you propose! There might be a chance your girlfriend swallow the ring! Truly.

Saya ingin berterimakasih untuk semuanya. Saya merasa tulisan saya benar-benar sudah sangat berkembang. Saat membaca chapter 1 lagi, saya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas saya. "Tulisan siapa ituuuu? Kacauuu sekaliiii." Haha. Namun kalian masih mentoleransi tulisan kacau saya dan terus membantu saya agar saya berkembang. Hontouni arigatou!

Oh ya, di chapter sebelumnya saya lupa mengingatkan kalau bahan-bahan kimia yang dipakai untuk gastronomi molekuler itu bukan bahan kimia sembarangan. Jika kalian benar-benar ingin menerapkannya, please make sure kalau bahan kimia itu benar-benar bahan kimia untuk makanan.

Ini website untuk resep lebih lengkapnya;

wwwmolecularrecipescom/spherification/spherical-cr eme-brulee/

Tambahkan titik di wwwmolecularrecipescom, jadi wwwdotmolecularrrecipesdotcom

* * *

Terimakasih banyak untuk orang-orang yang sudah memfavorite cerita ini… XD

vaynissa, **UzumakiKuchiki,** noviaellen, **nenk rukiakate**, namikaze Habanero, **kHaLerie Hikari**, hendrikwidyawati**, fuyu no yukishiro**, baby maybe, **Yuuka Aoi,** Persona-Desconocida, **Natsuyakiko32**, Love XOXO, **Kurosaki Miyuki,** Kuchiki's Sister, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**, Hiruma Enma 01, **Hepta Py**, DarkZekai, **CherryPhia**, ChapChappyChan, **Blood Winter**, Aurora Borealix, **Astrella Kurosaki**, Aozora Hikari**, Amai Yuki**, AlwaysIchiruki, **Aiyuki Akira**, 2Phoenix7,

**amexki-chan,** Azura Kuchiki, **Green Mkys****,** P,** Zircon Ultramarimen, **Owwie Owl, **loly jun,** Shai Kuninobu, delvinatrianda

* * *

Terimakasih juga yang sudah memfollow cerita ini XD;

vina-fosa, **vaynissa**, UzumakiKuchiki, **ryuva,** noviaellen, **namikaze Habanero**, baby maybe, **fuyu no yukishiro**, frozen lilyonna, **meongnbuyung**, ael fyragh, **Uki The Great**, Rae Rim, **Persona-Desconocida**, Natsuyakiko32, **Namikaze Resta**, Kurosaki Miyuki, **Keiko Eni Naomi**, Izumi Kagawa, **Gokudera J. Vie,** Aurora Borealix, **Aozora Hikari, **Aiyuki Akira, **Agaliarept the general.**

**Love XOXO****, **Owwie Owl, **Nyanmaru desu**, EtBr, **Shai Kuninobu****,** delvinatrianda.

* * *

Nah… sekarang… untuk yang mereview… XD. The very last time saya membalas review Fades Away… Hehe.

Owwie Owl = Waa maaf saya dulu sempat hiatus dua tahun XD Kyaa tapi makasih sudah terus dibaca sampai complete! Ini dia chapter terakhir dari Fades Away. Semoga tidak mengecewakan! Hari ini tidak ada resep lagi XD but I hope the story is still interesting! Terimakasih banyak sudah memfavorite dan memfollow XD.

Izumi Kagawa = Hi Izumi-san! Wah! Saya juga kadang-kadang begitu… mau review ternyata udah log out, padahal saya tidak ingat pernah log out hehe XD Anyway, iya ini epilognya. Semoga tetap gemas dengan Ichiruki disini juga ya ^^ Thank you for following this fic 'till the end!

Keiko Eni Naomi = Wah, terimakasih sudah setia mereview dan mendukung saya XD Terimakasih juga karena sudah memfollow cerita ini dan membaca hingga akhir. It truly means a lot to me! Hontouni arigatou!

darries = Ah, arigatou darries-san! Iya, Ichiruki bersatu kembali! Dan disini mereka memiliki anak XD Setelah fic ini end dan author punya ide yang cemerlang… mungkin author akan membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi #semoga# hehe. Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca, mereview, dan mengikuti fic ini hingga akhir! Arigatou!

Nematoda= Thank you! It means a lot to me. Walaupun tidak suka musik klasik dan memasak tetap membaca fic ini hingga akhir… I'm honored! Terkesan buru-buru ya? Hehe. Soal itu saya akan berusaha agar cerita saya yang selanjutnya (kalau saya menulis lagi) tidak akan mengalami kesalahan yang sama XD. Terimakasih atas sarannya! Ah, ini dia kejutan kecil dari saya! I hope you like it!

loly jun = Karangan anda tepat XD. Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca, mereview, dan memfavorite cerita ini! Saya sangat senang! Ini adalah chapter terakhir! Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan!

Green Mkys = Waaa, suka banget ? Pake 'banget'? Kyaa Thank youuu! Iya Ichigo sudah menunggu terlalu lama XD And since they're in France why not share a French kiss? XD hehe. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah memfollow dan memfavorite cerita ini! It means a lot to me!

Naruzhea AiChi = Terbawa ya? Wah, author sangat senang menengarnya… Karena tidak sabar dengan chapter ini, saya berharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan XD hehe. This is the very last chapter of Fades Away! It ended! I hope it ended beautifully!

Azura Kuchiki = Kyaa! Makasih walau sudah sibuk tetap membaca fic ini! It means a lot to me! Yah, saya memang iseng memberhentikan di saat-saat dag-dig-dug hehe XD My first cliffhanger XD. Ah. Iya ini chapter terakhirnya! Semoga endingnya berakhir dengan baik!

fuuchi = Iyap! Akhirnya habiiiis! Mereka menikah dan punya anak seperti request fuuchi-san XD Anaknya juga jago masak sekaligus piano loh! XD hehe tapi karena campur tangan Byakuya ada sedikit ehem peralihan profesi.

Uki The Great = Yes, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir! XD Hehe. Iya kue yang kemarin memang lumayan susah ^^ Kalau ingin diterapkan, ada resepnya di link yang saya berikan. Jika ingin memakai bahan kimianya, lebih baik di cek apakah itu memang bahan kimia untuk makanan atau bukan. Just to be safe. ^^. Hehe here's the last chap!

hendrikwidyawati = Ichigo ingin…. Well. Propose XD. Waa fic ini bisa dibawa ke dapur ya? Saya jadi merasa terhormat. Namun untuk resep gastronomi molekulernya saya sarankan yang memakai bahan kimia lebih baik diperiksa lagi apakah bahan kimianya memang untuk makanan atau bukan. Just to be safe ^^. Ini dia chap terakhir! Semoga bagus…

Aurora Borealix = Aurora-san! XD Hi! Ah iya, pernyataan cintanya di potong. Namun pastiiii happy ending! Hehe XD Semoga chapter ini memuaskan! Terima kasih ya sudah mendukung fic ini dan mengikutinya dari awal hingga akhirnya. Ini membuat author jadi sangat tersentuh. Hontouni arigatou!

Nyanmaru desu = Hooray! Welcome XD Selamat untuk membuat akunnya ^^ Nyanmaru-san selalu mereview dengan panjang! Review yang sangat saya suka! Ah, iya saya baru ngeh mirip Edward sama Bella! Hhee. Iya Ichi sangat jenius XD Ichi gituuu.. haha. Pendekskripisan itu butuh waktu cukup lama.. It turns out molecular gastronomy lebih susah ditulisnya daripada lihat orang masaknya haha XD. Ah, ini dia chapter terakhir! I hope you like it!

monalisa8 = aaa! Makasih sudah bilang cerita ini manis dan keren XD. Saya merasa sangat senang membacanya…. Iya begitulah cerita ini akhirnya berakhir! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini hingga habis. Semoga saja endingnya tidak mengecewakan XD hehe.

Love XOXO = Their third kiss and fourth kiss finally came! Hehe. Wah, anda tahu restoran ini ya? It was quite a lavish restaurant… hehe. I know. Ichigo pasti ingin memberikan restoran terbaik untuk Rukia hehe. Semoga chap ini tetap bagus!

Ryoma Ryan –Le Renard Roux = Waa… jangan kejar saya XD hehee. Ini dia potongannya sudah author lanjutkan… hehe. Ini dia happy ending! XD I hope you like it!

Life's really hard = Ah, thank you so much for supporting me! Anda sering sekali memuji saya dan mendukung saya sampai saya merasa ingin terus menulis fic yang sebenarnya ingin saya delete ini. Hontouni arigatou… It means a lot to me. Semoga chapter ini menjadi ending yang memuaskan. ^^ To warp up my story.

silent reader = Hehe maaf… Saya salah satu orang yang suka menulis cerita yang ringan dan saya benar-benar tidak begitu mahir dalam menulis konflik yang berat XD. Gomen ne. Namun author senang romancenya masih bagus… Paling tidak ada sisi bagus yang masih bisa saya pertahankan dan mungkin soal konflik yang dalam itu akan saya kembangkan jika saya menulis cerita yang lain lagi. Terimakasih banyak atas sarannya! This is the last chap of Fades Away. Terima kasih telah mengikuti sampai akhir XD It means a lot to me!

uchiha azaka = Thank you for your review! XD Ah, gomen, sebenarnya author ingin hiatus dan cerita ini memang sudah direncanakan berakhir seperti ini… hehe. Author sangat senang ada yang ingin cerita ini tidak cepat tamat, tapi stories must come to an end. XD hehe. I truly hope you like the ending ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir hehe.

amexki chan = Ini dia chapter terakhir dari Fades Away! Ini adalah pertama kalinya author men TBC di saat yang seru alias cliffhanger XD author memang iseng hehe XD. Terima kasih sudah membaca, mengikuti, dan mereview Fades Away dari awal hingga akhir! I truly appreciate it! ^^

* * *

_Next chapter…_

_None. Because yes, that really is the end_

* * *

Untuk setiap orang yang membaca cerita ini dari awal. Siapapun anda. Terima kasih banyak. Saya ingin tersenyum dan memberikan anda cupcake virtual karena anda sudah membaca cerita ini hingga akhir! XD Hehe. Hontouni arigatou!


End file.
